Do I Have To?
by pikapikaryuchan
Summary: Eiri's never been that good at taking care of himself. So how is he going to take care of one of Tohma's next big stars? Read and find out. ShuYu
1. Another Race

Authors notes: Hello everyone this is my first fic so I'm really excited. I decided to try writing a fic since I've been reading them for ages. I would like real feed back on this what I'm doing wrong and how to fix it. I'm in an advanced English class and my teacher keeps telling me I need work on my spelling and coma usage so please tell me what needs to be fixed. I want everyones opinion no matter how harsh. Thanks and here's the story. Shu/Yuki and no I don't own it.

Silence reined supreme throughout the room. Eiri sat in a state of shock after what his brother-in-law had just told him.

"No way in hell!" he yelled at Tohma who was still just sitting there smiling at him. Tohma wanted Eiri to play teacher to some idiot of a singer he had at his company and there was no way Eiri was going to do it.

"I won't do it and there is nothing in this world that could convince me otherwise!" Eiri shouted standing up fists clenched and heading for the door.

"Eiri isn't your family's reunion coming up soon?" Tohma asked with an innocent air.

"So?" Eiri growled his eye began to twitch at the thought.

"I was just thinking that there will be no way for you to avoid it this year. Mika's already got a plan for you and trust me you won't be able to escape. Unless of course you were busy with a student there would be no way you could just up and leave Tokyo then." Tohma's smile widened as he watched Eiri argue with himself in his head.

"All I have to do is teach the brat English right nothing else?" He asked without looking at Tohma.

"Well there will be one other condition but I'm sure it wont bother you at all at least not that much anyway you do have a big house after all. Please send Mr. Shindou in." Tohma said pressing a button on his intercom and then standing to welcome their newest guest. Eiri cringed what the hell did 'you have a big house,' mean? Before he had too much time to dwell on it though something with a pink head came dashing into the room. It was a boy a teenage boy to be exact, who was currently throwing himself at Tohma's mercy by groveling on his desk.

"Please don't fire me Seguchi-sama! I've been working really hard my teacher's evil. I can to speak English see I can say 'where's the bathroom?' **Please don't feed the animals!**"

Tohma's smile widened as Shuichi turned into a puppy dog on his desk and rolled over for a belly rub. Tohma accommodated the pink haired singer and tickled his sides. Eiri noted that a look of pain momentarily crossed the singers face but then vanished. Shuichi was lost in the throes of laughter and didn't notice the looks Tohma and Eiri were giving one another. Eiri was staring at Tohma in utter horror. I mean Tohma had said the kid needed help but no amount of tutoring was going to get that thing to speak English.

"**It's him or the family reunion, which one will it be Eiri?"** Tohma said ceasing his assault on Shuichi and sitting the boy up facing Eiri on his desk. The pink haired thing grinned at Eiri and waved, it seemed he had just noticed that Eiri was in the room.

"**Fine I'll teach him but it's not my fault if he's to dumb to learn."** Eiri said crossing his arms.

"Good well that's settled." Tohma turned to Shuichi still perched on his desk. "Shindou let me introduce Eiri Yuki he's going to be your new English teacher and guardian while you are in Tokyo." Eiri's jaw dropped he had never agreed to that! He couldn't take care of the brat.

"Now I have some work to do so I'll let you get acquainted and I'll see you tomorrow at nine A.M. right Shuichi?" Tohma said leading a bouncing singer and stunned novelist to the door. He pushed them out and promptly shut the door in their faces.

Eiri started down the hallway and got in the elevator. When he turned around to push the button down the pink haired idiot was still standing at the end of the hallway gaping at him.

"Are you coming or not?" He asked pushing the button and waiting for the doors to close. Shuichi realized what was going on and was afraid that if he lost his new found guardian he my never find him again. He made a mad dash down the hallway and dove into the elevator forgetting that the doors would have reopened if had simply stuck his hand between them. Upon taking his leaping dive into the elevator he slammed into the blond man and knocked him to the ground. Shuichi landed between his straddled legs shaking a bit from what he felt had been a life and death situation that he had just almost lost.

"Oh my God I just almost died. What would the band have done? They would have to find a new singer I bet they're already looking. Am I that easily replaceable?" Shuichi was crying like a little girl and staring up at the man he had landed on begging for reassurance. Yuki stared down at him in disbelief there was no one in the world who could possibly be this stupid. Suddenly the elevator doors opened revealing a taller man with long red hair, a younger boy who looked suspiciously like Tohma only with green hair, and a tall blond haired American with a gun. Shuichi looked up and lunged off Yuki into the red heads knees taking him down. Shuichi was still halfway in the elevator.

"Don't replace me see I'm still alive!" He screamed into the red heads chest.

"Shuichi we would never replace you." The red head said smiling sweetly but a little confused down at the singer.

"Really Hiro?"

"Really no one could replace you." By this time Shuichi was crying more and Yuki had finally gotten up.

"Come on I need to go, get up." Eiri said grabbing onto the singer and trying to pull him up. He had a death grip on the red head. Eiri finally ripped him away but fell back over in the process once again landing with the boy on top of him.

"I pity you Eiri-san." The green haired boy said as the doors to the elevator closed. Now Eiri recognized him it was Tohma's cousin Suguru why would he need Suguru's pity? He glanced down at the pink thing in his arms it had stopped crying at least and appeared to be snoring. Yuki slammed the back of his head into the elevator wall good god what was this kid?

"Wake up." Eiri said trying to stand. The kid mumbled something and Eiri leaned down to hear it.

"You're soft." Shuichi said wrapping his arms tightly around Eiri's waist. Eiri visibly paled no one had ever said something like that to him, and he wasn't sure he liked it. He didn't want this kid getting close to him he didn't need that.

"Come on get up." Eiri said finally standing and sending the pink singer toppling to the floor. Shuichi laid there a moment staring up at Yuki then quickly got to his feet.

"I'm so sorry I." Shuichi started.

"Just shut up and follow. If I have to take care of you there are going to be some ground rules ok." Eiri stated rather harshly. The boy flinched and nodded. They got in Eiri's car and took off. Eiri had expected the boy to be bubbling over with excitement the way he had been in Tohma's office but the yelling he had directed at him seemed to have deflated him.

Eiri sighed there was no getting around it he was stuck with a kid. He looked at the pink haired boy who was shifting in the seat next to him.

"What is it?" Eiri finally asked getting irritated at the boy.

"I-I'm sorry about all this, listen I know I'm a problem so I'll stay out of your way. I-I could go live with Hiro as long as Seguchi-san and my parents didn't find out it would be fine. I mean I'm going to be eighteen in a little under two years so then I'll be gone anyway. I could live by myself but my parents don't trust me, and I know I'm not very smart but I can take care of myself." By the time he got to the end Shuichi's voice was a whisper. Eiri snorted at that last comment, and turned to look at the pink haired kid who was glaring at him.

"I highly doubt that you could take care of yourself." Eiri snickered as they pulled into his drive way. Shuichi gawked at the house it was huge this guy must be rolling in dough. Shuichi grabbed his duffle bag that contained all his belongings and followed Yuki into the house.

"You can have any room upstairs that you want. My rooms at the end of the hall don't go near it or the room next to it that's my study. I'm a writer so if I'm in my room or study, don't make a sound. We'll start your English lessons tomorrow when you get back from the studio assuming I'm not busy. I'm not your mother so do things for yourself just don't ruin my apartment." Eiri finished and turned around to look at the boy, he was staring at his feet.

"Well that's it do what you want go out, I don't care just be back by eleven. There's not much in the house to eat so if you want to order out just tell me and I'll give you the money." Eiri was hoping the boy would cheer up at that but he still just stood there.

"I'm not hungry I'd like to just go lay down." Shuichi whispered softly.

"Fine I don't care what you do." Eiri said lighting a cigarette, he watched the pink thing make its way down the hall and up the stairs. 'What's this kid's deal?' he thought to himself as he made his way to his study.

Reveiw and tell me if I should continue. Bye Bye!


	2. Change Your Mind

AN) Yeah so here's the second chapter. It's a good deal longer than the last one but it answers some questions. By the way bold means what's being said is in English and 'word' that's for when people are thinking. This chapter has a lot of fluffy stuff in it but nothing bad. Also just about everybody is going to be OCC in this fic.Please tell me what you think. Thanks to Vampiress-06 and Kitty in the Box for your reviews.

Yuki got up from his computer and made his way into the hall. It was dark he had been working for almost five hours. He looked up the stair way and didn't see any lights had the kid gone to bed already without dinner? Eiri quietly made his way up the stairs and down the hall. The door to the room the kid had chosen was open a crack and he could hear talking, Yuki crept closer and listened.

"I promise you I'm fine it's not that bad really." There was silence for a while.

"Listen Hiro I don't mind at least my parents okayed it. I would have died if they had decided to move here." There was a pause.

"No I'll be fine he's just cold and I'm used to that I get the feeling I wont even see him that much so it'll just be like I'm living on my own." Another pause.

"Hiro don't even talk like that, Tohma would never put me in an environment like that. This Yuki guy may be cold but he would never hurt me Tohma would never put me in a place like that. He knows about my parents so I'm sure he trust's this Yuki to take care of me or at least make sure I don't kill myself on accident." Silence again.

"Yeah its healing fine I don't think it'll even scar. It was an accident anyway my dad didn't mea" Shuichi's voice suddenly stopped. Yuki could hear yelling from the phone but couldn't make out what the person was saying.

"Hiro don't talk about my parents like that I deserve it for being such a failure. It's not like they hurt me that often and it was only ever when I screwed up." Silence.

"Yeah I know you're just worried but its ok I'm fine. Hey I have to go I need to work on our new song or K-san will kill me tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow bye."

Yuki headed back down the stairs. 'So that's what's up his parents where abusing him. That's probably why he got so closed off when I yelled at him. What the hell does Tohma think I can do though I'm just as messed up as that kid if not more. Oh well I guess I better at least feed him.' Eiri sighed as he reached the bottom of the stairs and turned around.

"Hey brat, come on!" He shouted up the stairs. He heard stumbling and banging and then the sound of the kid tumbling down the stairs. Eiri then hit the ground for the third time that day the pink haired singer was once again perched on his lap.

"Ouch oh god I'm so sorry." Shuichi said trying to get up. His face contorted in pain as he grabbed his side taking in a sharp breath.

"Hey are you okay?" Eiri asked using a finger to push the boys face toward his so he could look at his eyes. Shuichi just stared into his piercing gold eyes even in the dark they were intimidating. 'He's gorgeous.' Shuichi thought to himself

"Yeah I'm fine just hurt you know. Are you?" Shuichi was cut off as Yuki pulled his hand from his side and brought it close to his face. The skin was stained with a black liquid though Eiri knew what it was. As Yuki held his hand up a drop of blood began to form ready to fall from Shuichi's finger. Eiri pulled the boys hand closer and licked the drop away. Shuichi gasped and went wide eyed; Eiri himself didn't know why he'd done that. Eiri picked him up and made his way to the living room he didn't need the lights he knew his way around. He laid Shuichi on the couch then disappeared for several minutes. When he came back he turned the lights on to find the singer trying to get up.

"Lay back down I need to clean you up and bandage that." Yuki said motioning to the growing red spot on Shuichi's shirt. Shuichi lay back down and Yuki knelt next to him. Eiri lifted him a little and placed a towel beneath him to keep blood from getting on the couch. Yuki pulled his shirt off of him and tossed it to the side. The wound was a cut starting on his left side and going across his rib cage for almost five inches to between his stomach and chest. It wasn't deep enough to need stitches and was already healing the fall down the stairs had just reopened it. It was infected though Yuki could tell.

"Just hold still this is going to take some time." Eiri said grabbing the washrag he had brought and starting to clean up the blood. He wasn't sure how long he'd been working when he noticed that the pink haired boy was singing softly to himself. It sounded nice and Yuki was so absorbed in it that he didn't think to tell the boy he was going to use rubbing alcohol to sterilize the wound. He simply poured a small amount out of the bottle over the wound and let the towel catch it. Shuichi cried out trying to get away to wash the burning sensation off but Yuki held him down. He used his hand on Shuichi's chest to force the singer back onto the couch. He placed the other on his half exposed hip. Yuki blew on the wound softly helping to ease the stinging and felt the boy slowly relax beneath him again. His skin was incredibly soft and Yuki found his thoughts wandering to what it would feel like to have the boy writhing beneath him. 'No!' Yuki screamed at himself mentally. 'God I don't even swing that way." He thought

"Is the stinging gone?" He asked after several minutes. He looked up and his eyes met the violet ones of the singer. They were filled with unshed tears at the pain from the wound. The boy simply nodded still staring at him with some unintelligible emotion. Eiri couldn't look into those pained eyes so he turned back to the wound and placed a gentle kiss on it barely touching the warm soft skin. He then began dressing the singers wound.

Shuichi stomach had done flip flops when Yuki kissed him. He found himself staring at the novelists features, he was very attractive. 'Mom would kill me if she even knew I'd ever had such thoughts, especially about another guy.'

"You have a good voice." Yuki said suddenly not sure why, he never complimented anyone. It shook Shuichi out of his thoughts and he was confused for a second.

"Oh un thanks but when have you heard me sing?" Shuichi asked.

"You were singing just a minute ago." Eiri answered putting gauze over the wound.

"I was? Sorry." Shuichi said meekly. Eiri had finished taping the singer up and leaned over him so he was eye to eye with him.

"Don't apologize so much, besides I liked it you sounded good. Your lyrics suck though." Eiri stood up and started groping through his pockets for his cigarettes and a lighter. He finally found one and lit it he needed to calm his nerves. He didn't want to admit it but he was attracted to this boy and that was not a good thing.

"Get up and put a shirt on we're going to go get groceries." Eiri said walking toward the door. Shuichi got up and grabbed his shirt off the floor and started trying to put it on. He was having difficulties due to his new bandage.

"You can't wear that it's covered in blood someone will think I tried to kill you go get something else." Eiri said putting his cigarette out in an ashtray. Shuichi mumbled something but Eiri didn't catch it.

"What?" He asked coming over to the boy. He forced the Shuichi to look up at him. It bothered Yuki that the boy was so insecure.

"I-I don't have another shirt. M-My parents wouldn't let me take any of my

s-stuff because they think me trying to be a singer is dumb. They don't think I'll ever be able to make it." Shuichi sobbed out tears falling down his cheeks. Eiri just stared at him he had no idea how to deal with this situation.

"Well don't cry about it you can borrow one of mine and we'll go shopping for you tomorrow." Eiri made his way back to his bedroom and flicked the light on. He could hear the unsure foot steps of his companion making his way back.

"You can come in." Eiri said pulling his closet door open and looking for something that might remotely fit the singer. He found an old shirt he hardly wore anymore and tossed it to him. Shuichi caught it and began putting it on, it was a button up shirt so that was good he didn't have to lift his arms. It was way too big though his hands didn't even come out of the sleeves and it almost hung to his knees. Shuichi began to try and button it up but the sleeves kept falling down over his fingers. He was on button three when suddenly Yuki knelt down in front of him and shooed his hands away. Yuki had the buttons done up in record time and then grabbed his hand. He pushed the sleeves up and buttoned the cuffs as tight as they would go so the boy could use his hands. Their fingers brushed together and Shuichi couldn't help but blush at the thought of the blond man touching him so gently even if it wasn't intended.

"It's soft thank you Yuki-sensei." Shuichi said wrapping his arms around himself. Eiri looked Shuichi up and down he had to admit the kid looked cute in the oversized shirt.

"Don't call me that I'm not that old just call me Yuki." He said brushing past the singer and out the door.

"Come on let's go get food, and don't forget to turn the light off in there." Yuki called. They walked down the steps to the house and Shuichi started to make his way toward the car. Yuki stood at the end of the driveway staring at him.

"The store's only a few blocks away." Yuki said lighting a cigarette and looking at Shuichi.

"If your side hurts though we can take the car I don't care." Yuki began to walk back up the drive way.

"No that's fine we can walk." Shuichi said running to him and grabbing his arm. Yuki grunted and Shuichi immediately pulled away.

"Oh I'm sor." He couldn't finish because Yuki's piercing glare was on him again.

"I told you to quit apologizing all the time." Yuki said leaning down he let his eyes wander from the singers to his lips and then neck. Yuki bent down like he was going to kiss Shuichi on the neck and promptly bit him. Shuichi yelped and jumped away staring disbelievingly at Yuki.

"What the hell was that for!" He screamed pointing at Yuki. He then realized what he'd said and was about to apologize again. Yuki smirked at him.

"Every time you apologize for no reason I'm gonna bite you, and next time it'll be harder." Yuki began to walk down the street. Shuichi was once again momentarily stunned then he realized the blond was going to leave without him and ran after him to catch back up. They continued in silence to the store. Shuichi followed Yuki around the store as he picked up miscellaneous things to use in making dinner. Suddenly Yuki heard the singer let out a terrible screech. Eiri turned around to find the boy plastered against a reflective door staring at his neck.

"You left a mark. What am I gonna do? There's a photo shoot tomorrow and my parents will see the picture and my mom will kill me!" He whined sinking to the floor. Eiri just stared at him in disbelief, 'That's what he freaked over?'

"Just tell them you were making out with a chick." Eiri said turning around and walking away. The boy was right though the way he made his parents sound on the phone they probably would hurt him. Eiri flinched at the thought, as he walked past the makeup isle he picked up a foundation that matched the singer's skin. Eiri was wandering around looking for some seasoning when he walked past the isle the boy was down. He was just standing there staring at something on the top shelf and he appeared to be drooling. Suddenly his body began to sag and he made his way to the end of the isle and disappeared. Eiri walked to where the boy had been to see what he had been staring at. 'Strawberry Pockey why am I not surprised?' He thought to himself as he reached up and grabbed a couple of boxes tossing them in the basket he was carrying.

Eiri finally had everything he needed and made his way to the front of the store to check out. The brat was flipping through a magazine and smiled at Yuki as he approached.

"Come on lets go." Eiri said grabbing the grocery bag and shoving it into Shuichi's arms. They were walking in silence again and it really seemed to bug the singer. Shuichi was bored and started humming to himself; Yuki was a couple of steps ahead of him his hands shoved in his pockets. Shuichi suddenly felt very dizzy and stopped putting a hand out to lean against the wall of a building. He was staring at the ground trying to get his bearings when he felt Yuki take the shopping bag from him. Shuichi looked up to find the author staring down at him with an irritated look. Yuki knelt down in front of him with his back to him.

"Well come on get on my back I'll carry you." Yuki said looking over his shoulder when the boy didn't immediately clime on.

"I'm fine I don't need you to carry me." He said puffing his cheeks out and trying to stand on his own. He fell and would have hit the pavement hard if Yuki hadn't caught him.

"Sure you're fine. Now you can either get on my back so it'll be easier for me to carry you or you can be stubborn, in which case I'll have to carry you like a little baby in my arms. You make the choice." Eiri said staring to get up. He felt the singer grab onto the back of his shirt and stopped so he could pick the boy up. Shuichi wrapped his arms loosely around Yuki's neck and the author grabbed his legs to keep him from slipping. There was another short silence and it was beginning to grate on Eiri's nerves. He reached into the grocery bag and pulled out a box of pocky, then handed it to the singer.

"Wow thanks Yuki-sama how did you know I liked strawberry pocky?" Shuichi asked opening the box and eating two at a time. Yuki simply grunted and continued the trek home. They were going up the front steps when Shuichi let out a pitiful moan.

"What now?" Eiri asked exasperated.

"I only have one piece of pocky left." Shuichi lamented. He had been holding the box in one hand and using the other to bring the sticks up to his mouth to eat. As he brought the last stick up passed Yuki's face, Yuki turned his head slightly and bit off half the stick munching it happily. Shuichi let out a cry of disbelief and his eyes rimmed with tears.

"You're so mean!" Shuichi cried stuffing the rest of the stick in his mouth to keep Yuki from trying to claim it as well. Yuki plopped him onto the couch and started toward the kitchen.

"If I were mean I would have eaten the whole thing." He said smirking and tossing the second box of treats to the singer.

"Thank you Yuki-sama." Shuichi cried tearing the box open.

"Don't eat all that I'm going to make dinner. I don't care how full you are I'll stuff the food down that scrawny little throat of yours." Yuki shouted from the kitchen. Shuichi sat in the living room for a few minutes before he got board and wandered into the kitchen. He just stood in the doorway and watched Yuki cook, the blond man was being considerably nicer to him. He still felt a little weak and wasn't entirely sure why he had collapsed. 'It was probably because of the cut I have.' He thought.

"How'd it happen?" He heard Yuki ask never turning to look at him.

"How'd what happen?" Shuichi replied leaning against the wall.

"That cut on your side how did that happen? It looks like a knife wound." Yuki commented.

"Oh it was an accident." Shuichi said staring at his feet. He brought his hand up to rest lightly over the wound. Eiri was watching he was sure the boy didn't realize he was though.

"An accident what did you do try to make dinner and fall on a knife?" Eiri asked turning back to the vegetables he was cutting. Shuichi was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"Get that will you." Yuki said putting the vegetables on to cook and getting some rice ready. Shuichi opened the door to find a woman standing with her shirt rearly unbuttoned and staring at him surprised.

"Who are you?" She asked angrily and began to advance on Shuichi.

"Hitomi I thought I told you not to show yourself here again." Yuki said coming up behind Shuichi and glaring at the woman.

"What's with this kid you're dumping me for some high school tramp?" The woman shouted at Yuki. Shuichi was about to tell her what was going on but was stopped by Yuki's sudden decision to wrap his arms around him.

"Shu's no tramp but much better in bed than you were if it's any consolation." Yuki said he felt Shuichi tremble with anger and brought his lips close to his ear. "Don't say a word and you live." He whispered looking at Hitomi like he was whispering sweet nothings into Shuichi's ear. The woman was fuming as Yuki released Shuichi and almost shoved her out the door. She stood outside screaming obscenities and threats at him for a good five minutes then must have left because it became silent.

"God what a bitch." Yuki said to himself making his way back to the kitchen. Shuichi was still in shock, when he finally came out of it he marched into the kitchen.

"What the hell was that? Did you just use me to throw out your girlfriend?" Shuichi shouted.

"She wasn't my girlfriend I just wanted to get rid of her for good she's been pestering me for weeks. You did me a favor. This is great I wish I could be there to see her face when she finds out you're a boy." Eiri was once again smirking to himself as he finished up their food. Shuichi simply stared at him mouth agape it took several moments for the meaning of what the novelist had said to sink in.

"What do you mean when she finds out I'm a boy! That's pretty obvious isn't it?" Shuichi shouted pointing at his chest. Yuki looked at him and chuckled.

"Go look in the mirror, you're small, you have a rather feminine body frame, and you're wearing one of my shirts. Not to mention the teeth marks you're currently sporting on your neck. Of course she thought that we were banging." Yuki stated the whole thing to casually for Shuichi. He watched as the novelist put the food on plates and set it on the table.

"You're ok with that! I don't want people thinking I'm a girl." Shuichi said staring at Yuki.

"Oh who gives a damn it's not like you'll ever see her again. She doesn't know your name and she may never find out you're a boy anyway." Yuki said sitting down at the table and taking some food. This was the first time in forever he could remember sitting down and actually eating a meal. Shuichi eventually came and sat across from him pilling huge amounts of food on his plate.

"You have to eat everything you take." Yuki said.

"I will." Shuichi replied and dug in. Eiri had never seen anyone eat like that; it was like the kid had never had food before. He was an ok cook but not good enough that the kid should be wolfing it down that way. Eiri had to give him credit though he did eat every thing he took. Shuichi rested his head on the table he knew it was rude but he was so full and sleepy.

"Get up and go to bed." Eiri said taking the dishes to the sink.

"No I should do the dishes. You cooked so I should clean up." Shuichi got up and started toward Yuki.

"I don't want you anywhere near my dishes you're a klutz so go to bed. Besides I'm not going to wash them tonight anyway I'll do it in the morning. I usually sleep in so keep it quiet when you leave. There should be enough stuff for you to take a shower in the bathroom upstairs." Eiri made his way down the hall to his room.

"Turn the lights off before you go to bed." He stated and closed his door.

Shuichi was once again left to his own devices on what to do. He went in and sat back on the couch picking up the pocky he had left there and munching more of it. He looked around and for the first time noticed that there was a TV in the room. He instantly grabbed the remote and turned it on flipping through channels till he came to an anime. He loved to watch anime but his parents had rarely ever let him watch the news let alone a cartoon. Shuichi had been a very television deprived child and since Yuki had a TV he had every intention of making up for it. He was starting to doze when he remembered Yuki telling him to turn the lights out. He stumbled to his feet and turned the lights out then flopped back onto the couch, he was asleep in less than five seconds.

Eiri had gone to his room and started working on his novel again. It had been almost two hours and the lights were still on. He got up and made his way to his door to turn them off assuming that the singer had forgotten. Just as he opened his door the lights went out and he saw the obviously exhausted form of the kid making his way back into the living room. He heard the sound of the singer making contact with the couch and then silence. He stood at his door for awhile watching the color of the light on the wall change due to the TV. He couldn't hear the idiot box at all so he made his way to the living room to see what the kid would be up so late watching. He put a hand up on the corner of the hallway and peeked around it into the living room. The boy was laying on his right side, the uninjured one, and snoring softly. Even now he could hardly hear the TV and judging by the pillow in front of it the kid had been sitting with his nose pressed against it. He looked back to the boy to see that he was shivering slightly. He didn't want to do anything about it; it was the idiots fault for falling asleep out here. He found himself moving toward the singer none the less. He grabbed a blanket he kept on the back of the couch and draped it gently over the smaller mans body. Shuichi stirred and snuggled deeply into the blanket then went still again. Eiri let out a sigh as he walked over to the TV and turned it off. He would have used the remote but he was pretty sure it was currently buried beneath the singer. He then made his way back to his room and promptly passed out onto his bed.


	3. Jelly Bones

AN) Yeah thanks for the reviews you're the only reason I decided to keep at it. This story is turning out really happy in the beginning so I feel kind of bad it's not going to stay that way. I can assure you it will end happy though. I like sad endings but not enough to write one I need the 'Happily ever after'. I just wanted it known that I don't really like Tohma in fact I'm willing to use the word hate especially in the anime he's just too mean. He's nice in this but I still hate him probably always will sorry but he makes me mad. Anyway I'm done venting so please Read and Review and feel free to defend Tohma maybe I'll change my mind. BYE BYE

Eiri didn't know what woke him up in the morning. His first thought was that the singer must have made some sort of noise that had woken him. He got out of bed and made his way down the hallway. The kid was still asleep on the couch blanket half way on the floor and drooling. Eiri let out an irritated sigh that seemed to start the singer. He groaned and rubbed at his eyes letting out a yawn as he sat up.

"Mom can I have breakfast this morning?" He asked quietly and looked up at Yuki. He quickly realized that it was not his mother he had been addressing and stood up bowing.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to sleep on the couch or wake you up please forgive me." He said starting at the floor. Eiri approached him slowly and Shuichi lifted his head to look at him. Eiri reached out and grabbed his chin forcing his face up like he was going to kiss him. He then leaned down and examined the mark he'd put on the singers neck.

"Hmm it's not as bad as I expected. Go take a shower and I'll make you something to eat." Eiri said making his way to the kitchen. Shuichi stood still for a second then dashed after him.

"You don't have to I'm fine I don't usually eat in the morning anyway." He said.

"Go take a shower and you better hurry or you'll be late for work. By the way as long as you're here you're going to eat whenever I make something and tell you to." Eiri said turning to the fridge.

Shuichi did as he was told. When he got out of the shower Yuki had placed fresh clothes out for him. They were to big of course but it was the thought that counted and at least he would have something clean to wear. Shuichi stood in front of the mirror drying off suddenly he realized what the clothes meant Yuki had come in while he was in the shower. Shuichi looked at the shower praying for there to have been a curtain up; there was only a translucent plastic liner. Shuichi turned bright red and dressed quickly, then headed down stairs. He peaked into the kitchen and watched as Yuki dumped eggs onto a plate.

"Thank you Yuki-sama." Shuichi whispered quietly as he came in and sat down. Yuki simply grunted and went back to finishing up breakfast. He brought a plate full of food over to the singer and gave it to him then went to get another cup of coffee; this would be his fourth already this morning. He turned around to find the singer simply staring at him not digging into the food like he had the night before.

"What the hell? Listen I don't care if you don't like eggs you're going to eat that. God you're so skinny it's scary a small breeze could knock you down." Eiri said glaring at the boy. Shuichi turned red and hung his head.

"Aren't you going to eat too?" He asked quietly.

"No I don't eat breakfast very often and I'm not hungry right now so just eat." Eiri said leaving the room and making his way back down to his own bedroom. He needed to find the bottle of makeup he had purchased the night before to cover the mark on the boy's neck. He came back out and found the boy putting his dishes in the sink and starting to rinse them.

"Don't bother I'll do them later when it's worth running water for it again." Eiri said coming over to the boy. He turned Shuichi around and stared down at him then held the bottle of makeup in front of the singers face. Shuichi blinked several times and tilted his head to the side in a questioning manner; Eiri couldn't help but think that it was cute. He killed the smile that was about to form on his lips though and opened the bottle dabbing some of the thick liquid onto his finger. Shuichi let out a small "Eep" as Yuki held his chin once again and then began rubbing the makeup on his neck. Shuichi stood in stunned shock for a good ten seconds before it hit him what the older male was doing. He brought his eyes up and they locked with Yuki's for a split second before the novelist pulled away. He simply stared at his work for a second he was no makeup artist but it wasn't half bad.

"Hmm tilt your head." Eiri said lighting a cigarette. Shuichi did as he was told and then brought his head back up.

"Good it didn't smear. Well there you go now no one will know and you can't be mad at me." Eiri said walking away. Suddenly the door bell rang and Shuichi jumped.

"That's probably my manager." He said and headed for the door. "Thank you very much for your kindness Yuki-sama." He said fixing his eyes on the floor. The only answer was the sound of Yuki letting out the last puff of his cigarette. Shuichi turned and was almost out the door when Yuki's voice stopped him.

"Wait. What time are you going to be done today?" He asked putting his cigarette out.

"Probably around one why?" Shuichi asked looking up at his new guardian.

"Well those clothes don't exactly scream J-pop or Rock or whatever you do. Not that that style of clothes wouldn't look good on you but they're just too big. Why don't I pick you up at one and I'll take you shopping? Besides I only have so many hand-me- downs anyway." Eiri's eyes had been boring into the singers the entire time.

"I couldn't let you do that I-I'm not here to mooch off of you." Shuichi said looking as though he might cry.

"Jesus you're here and I have to deal with you so you are going to humor me. I don't want the neighbors to think I took in some kid from the streets someone might call the cops." Eiri hadn't meant to be so harsh but judging from the tears that were running down the singers face he'd struck a nerve. He wasn't sure what to do the person at the door was now ringing the bell obnoxiously. Eiri did the first thing that came to mind he pulled the singer into a lose hug and apologized.

"I was just kidding you baka. You need clothes and I don't mind getting them for you." He forced Shuichi to look at him.

"If I wanted I could ask Tohma and he would give me the money but I don't want to I want to do it myself. Don't feel bad because if I didn't want to I wouldn't; now get out of here before your manager breaks down my door." Eiri said and headed for his study. Shuichi wiped the tears from his face as he smiled then turned and walked happily out the door.

Upon exiting the house Shuichi was greeted by a gun to the face. His manager was seething like a rabid dog and Shuichi tried to figure out whether he was fast enough to get back in the house without being shot. He had barely moved an inch when a bullet whizzed passed his head and into Yuki's front door with a loud bang.

"G-g-good m-morning K-K-san." Shuichi managed to stutter terrified.

"Don't you 'good morning' me Shuichi Shindou. Do you have any idea how long I've been out here banging on this door?" K stated in a dark chilling voice. He had the gun to Shuichi's forehead and was going to continue when the door burst open.

"What the fuck was that a gun…" Eiri stopped mid-sentence he was currently staring into the cold blue eyes of the American he had seen yesterday at Tohma's office. Eiri wasn't sure what to do there was no way he and Shuichi could get back into the house before they were shot. He didn't have to dwell on it long though.

"So you're the one Tohma got to watch over our little Shuichi." K said grabbing Shuichi in a head lock and messing up his hair. Shuichi struggled to get away and was finally released, before he could hide behind Yuki though his manager had caught him by his shirt collar and lifted him off the ground. He gave Yuki a pleading look, Eiri's answer was to promptly turn around walk back in the house and slam the door. K dropped Shuichi and he landed on the ground staring up at him.

"Thanks a lot he's probably super pissed that you shot his door." Shuichi said standing and brushing himself off.

"Not the friendliest guy in the world was he, are you sure you're going to be ok here? Not to mention what took you so long to get out here?" K asked heading for his car.

"He's nice to me I just don't think he likes a lot of people around. The only reason I'm late is because we were talking." Shuichi said hopping into the car and buckling his seatbelt driving once with K was enough to ensure that for a life time.

"What the hell were you talking about that it couldn't have waited until after work?" K said tearing down the street like a lunatic; Shuichi clutched the door for dear life.

"He's going to take me shopping for clothes after we get done today so the photo shoot needs to be over by one." Shuichi was staring out the window dreamily.

"Well you seem happy enough so I can't complain." K said pulling up outside of NG. They got out off the car and walked into the building. As soon as they walked through the door Sakano was there screaming something about the president wanting to see Shuichi immediately. Shuichi took off for the elevator telling them he'd meet up with them in the studio. As soon as he got to the top floor he was waved into Tohma's office and stood quietly before his desk. Tohma was busy with some paperwork and didn't bother to look up as he began the conversation.

"So Shuichi how was your first day with Eiri did everything go alright?" Tohma asked signing a paper.

"Oh yeah Yuki-san is great. He laid down the rules and told me what I could and couldn't do. Then we went to the store and bought groceries and made dinner. He used me to throw out his girlfriend (Tohma's head popped up at that) and today after work he's going to take me to buy some new clothes." Shuichi had managed that all in one breath and hadn't noticed Tohma's intense gaze yet. Tohma received the whole story of Yuki's "breakup" and couldn't help chuckling at the end.

"Hey it's not funny I don't want everyone to think I'm a girl. It's weird." Shuichi said pulling at his shirt.

"Don't worry after the photo shoot today no one will ever think you're a girl. From what I understand they have some pretty tight clothes planned for you." Tohma said getting a blush out of Shuichi.

"Well I better get back before K decides to kill me plus Yuki-san is picking me up at one to go shopping so I don't want to be late." Shuichi glomped Tohma then sprinted out the door singing the whole way. Tohma smiled softly to himself he was glad things seemed to be working out he really hadn't expected things to go this well. Suddenly his phone rang and he picked it up.

"Why hello Eiri-san how are you doing on this lovely morning?" Tohma asked cheerfully.

"Cut with the pleasantries Tohma I'm coming by there later today and I want to talk to you."

"Might I ask why you are so suddenly set on visiting with me?" Tohma said keeping his voice happy.

"We'll talk about it when I get there." Click.

'He didn't have to hang up on me.' Tohma thought as he hung up his own phone and leaned back in his chair. He couldn't help assuming that the reason Eiri wanted to talk to him was because he didn't want to take care of Shuichi. It was odd though if that was the case Eiri wouldn't have led the singer on about going shopping or picking him up from work. That would be cruel even for Eiri to treat the singer so nicely then decide he wouldn't take care of him. Tohma let out a sigh and went back to work there was no point worrying about it till the time came.

Shuichi stood in a dressing room stating at himself in the mirror. He gulped as he turned around to see what he looked like from behind. He had never had such a small amount of clothing on in his life; hell he was pretty sure his swimming suit covered more that the shorts he was currently wearing did. He let out a sigh as he reached for the bright green button down shirt they had given him and put it on. The shirt was much too big larger than Yuki's he was sure. The photographer had almost died when he saw Shuichi in Yuki's long shirt and decided they needed at least one picture of him in a shirt like that. Shuichi only did up a few buttons he had a good feeling they were going to be undone soon anyway and started trying to get the thigh high black boots he'd been given on. He began undoing straps and buckles but no mater how many he did the boots were still too tight to get on.

Hiro was headed to the studio when he heard what sounded like a struggle coming from Shuichi's dressing room. He sprinted to the door throwing it open and looked around panicked. He let out a sigh of relief and irritation as he saw Shuichi sprawled across the floor and trying to pull a boot on. Hiro cleared his throat to get Shuichi's attention and received a glare from the tangled up singer.

"Well don't just stand there come help me if you think you can to any better." Shuichi huffed sitting up. Hiro simply smiled and pointed to his own boots; though they didn't go all the way up to his thighs he had got them on successfully. Shuichi growled at him then turned his head away indignantly as Hiro approached to help him. Shuichi had a smirk on his face as he watched Hiro assess the situation even Hiro was going to have trouble with this mess. Suddenly he heard the sound of a zipper and felt Hiro put the boot on him and begin zipping it back up.

"W-what were did the zipper come from?" He shouted as Hiro started retying and belting what Shuichi had undone.

"You are so dense sometimes it's unbelievable. Next time you need help with your wardrobe just tell me I'd be glad to assist." Hiro said jokingly.

"Yeah I'm sure you would, help me right out of it you perv. Why don't you go hit on Fujisaki for once?" Shuichi said fake punching him.

"Probably because Fujisaki really would kick my ass." Hiro said laughing and putting an arm around Shuichi's shoulder.

"Damn straight I would." They both turned to see Fujisaki glaring at them with his arms crossed. Shuichi dashed over to Fujisaki and stared at his feet, Hiro could see Fujisaki's eyebrow twitch in irritation.

"Did you get those on by yourself?"Shuichi asked turning shining eyes up to Fujisaki's.

"Y-Yeah" Fujisaki said trying to back away.

"Wow you're so cool you're like a year younger than me and you figured it out by yourself!" Shuichi promptly glomped Fujisaki and they fell to the floor.

"Dear God Nakano-san save me please!" Fujisaki screamed grabbing hold of Hiro's waist and trying to kick Shuichi off him. Hiro just stood there and scratched his head it was going to be a long day.


	4. Pinch Me

AN) Yeah so I haven't updated in forever. It took me a long time to think this chapter out and it still sucks. I don't like it at all but I need fillers for what's going to happen later on. I have a whole bunch of the later chapters writen but I haven't bothered to write what happened before it. Sorry but I'll try to get them finished during school since I don't really have anything else to do. Please reveiw and don't give up I know this chapters not very good but the later ones are going to be way better.

It was noon and they were almost done with the photo shoot. The photographer had been angered when he saw Shuichi's bandage all the nearly nude pictures had just flow out the window. For a reason that was beyond Shuichi, the last set of photos was going to require all of them to get completely soaked. Shuichi didn't mind water in fact he liked the rain but he wasn't looking forward to being wet and taking pictures. After thirty minutes of being drenched they were finally allowed to get cleaned up.

As Shuichi stripped down he noticed that his side had begun to hurt again. The bandage was soaking wet and pretty much useless now. He toweled himself dry careful to pat the wound instead of scrape it, then he pulled the hand-me-downs that Yuki had given him on and headed out to find another bandage.

Shuichi knocked on Hiro's door first but found that his friend had already taken off something about his brother actually staring in a play. Shuichi didn't want to ask K because his answer for every thing was to shoot it and make it better. Sakano would want him to go to the hospital and Shuichi hated those so he decided to as Fujisaki. He knocked on the keyboardist's door and waited for an answer. All of five seconds later the door was thrown open and Fujisaki was glaring at him getting ready to slam the door in his face.

"Wait Fujisaki I just wanted to ask you a question." Shuichi said trying to hold the door open.

"If it has to do with you not knowing how to zip your pants up I'm not gonna help!" Fujisaki yelled still trying to shut the door. Shuichi finally gained the upper hand though and they both tumbled to the ground in Suguru's dressing room.

"What is it?" Fujisaki said standing up and straightening out his clothes.

"I just wanted to know if you had any bandages mine's all wet and I need a new one." Shuichi said like it was the most common thing in the world to ask for. Fujisaki rolled his eyes and went about his dressing room gathering everything up.

"Yes Shindou I keep bandages and tape with me all the time so if you'll just lie down on the floor I'll get them and fix you right up." Fujisaki said sarcastically. The lead singer's stupidity never ceased to amaze him, he turned around to find that Shuichi had done exactly what he told him and was now staring up at Suguru expectantly. Fujisaki sighed as he headed out the door.

"I was joking Shindou if you need a band aid go ask Tohma I'm sure he keeps some in his desk." Suguru was lying of course but far be it for Shuichi to suspect him of that.

"Okay Fujisaki-kun thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." Shuichi waved at the keyboardist and ran off. Suguru couldn't help but smirk he loved getting the better of his cousin and if there was one idiot who was capable of that it was Shuichi.

Eiri had shown up right on time. He walked into Tohma's office like he owned it and sat down in a chair facing his brother-in-law. He slid his sunglasses off and stared at Tohma a serious expression on his face. Tohma was trying to gather his thoughts he was worried and he knew he was showing it. He really wanted things to go well for Shuichi and he was positive the upbeat singer would be good for Eiri.

"Well what can I do for you today Eiri? We just saw each other yesterday and now you're back I'm usually lucky if I see you out of your house once a year." Tohma said smile glued in place.

"You know I'm here because of the singer you dumped me with so don't even pretend." Eiri said taking out a cigarette. Tohma's expression faltered and he glanced down at his hands.

"Are things not going well with Shuichi-kun? I understandI've placeda lot of responsibility on your shoulders,and I just threw the situation at you. Sorry Eiri-san I'll figure out a new arrangement. For what it's worth he really seemed to like you." Tohma finished with a sad little smile.

"I never said I wanted the boy gone." Eiri stated bluntly lighting his cigarette, he loved watching Tohma squirm. Tohma thought about telling him he couldn't smoke in the building but decided against it.

"I just wanted to talk to you about him. I already know about his parents I assume you do too." Eiri was smoking his cigarette leisurely. Tohma nodded he had promised to not tell anyone, but Eiri had figured it out for himself so no harm could come from talking about it now.

"What have you found out?" Tohma asked.

"I overheard him on the phone to some friend of his. From what I gathered his parents were abusing him I don't know if there's more to it." Eiri paused. "And he apologizes too much." He added as an afterthought. Tohma smiled genuinely he was happy that Eiri wasn't refusing to look after him.

"I'm sorry to say Eiri-san that I know as much as you do. Shuichi refuses to talk about it to anyone other than Hiro. I've tried questioning Hiro but he wont tell me anything either. You're living with him I'm sure you'll be able to get him to talk if you try hard enough." Tohma prompted hinting that Eiri should get to know the boy. Eiri grunted and put his cigarette out and tossed it in a trash can. He was about to take his leave when the door burst open and Shuichi stood there panting. Tohma's secretary was right behind him she looked livid.

"I'm sorry sir, I told him you were in a meeting but he wouldn't listen." The woman said bowing.

"It's quite alright." Tohma said turning to Shuichi. Shuichi was looking at Yuki and a wave of gloom seemed to wash over him he couldn't help but think Yuki was here to tell Tohma he wouldn't keep him.

"What did you need Shuichi-kun?" Tohma asked walking over to the singer.

"I-I got my bandage all wet and n-need a new one." He said trying to hide the fact that he was crying.

"Does it hurt?" Tohma asked putting his hands on Shuichi's shoulders.

"N-no, but h-he doesn't w-want me d-does he?" Shuichi was sobbing by now and clung to Tohma as the older man hugged him.

"Shh don't cry that's not true." Tohma whispered as he gave Eiri a pleading glance. Eiri rolled his eyes and made his way over to the two.

"Come here." He said grabbing Shuichi and pulling his shirt up to look at his cut. Shuichi was still sniffling as he looked down at Eiri.

"Tohma do you have any bandages? This needs to be cleaned and taken care of." Eiri said righting himself and looking at Tohma.

"I'm sure I do somewhere. Ryuichi insists that I keep a first aid kit around in case I hurt myself. I think it's more for when he wants a band aid for a paper cut though." Tohma left to search his personal bathroom for some gauze. Eiri waited for Tohma to disappear before he turned back to Shuichi.

"Hey." He said getting Shuichi to look at him. "I'm not here because I don't want you. I just thought I'd visit with Tohma for awhile before I picked you up."

"Is that the truth?" Shuichi said wiping his tears away.

"Yeah I wouldn't have taken you home just to bring you back the next day." Shuichi finally cheered up at that.

"So," Eiri said putting him in a head lock, "you're stuck with me for the next two or so years and were going to get along great, right?"

"Okay okay, mercy I give up." Shuichi gasped out. Yuki released him and Shuichi stood with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. Tohma decided that now was as good a time as any to make his appearance and walked out holding up the gauze.

"Well Shuichi-kun lets get you cleaned up and then we'll go shopping." Tohma practically chirped.

"You're going with us?" Eiri asked making Shuichi hold his shirt up so he could dress his wound.

"Of course I am I'm afraid I don't trust you two buying clothes together. Shuichi would show up tomorrow looking far too conservative. We need to get you some tight leather pants and a few belly shirts." Tohma said giving his trade mark smile. Eiri simply rolled his eyes.

"Nice Tohma yesterday I brought him home and he looked like I'd picked him up off the street, today he's going to look like a cheap man whore." Eiri said sarcastically. Shuichi glared at Yuki who simply shrugged and stood up.

"Well let's get going I don't want to be at the mall when school gets out so you two have all of two hours to shop and then we're leaving." Eiri strode to the door.

It was a relatively quiet trip to the mall, Shuichi glued himself to the window looking at all the sights and Tohma took the opportunity to tell Eiri everything that was going on up at his fathers temple. Tohma knew Eiri's attention was not on him and at some level he felt jealous of the boy in the back seat that kept stealing Eiri's glances. He managed to reel in his emotions and recalled that he was the one who had set up this situation and he'd be damned if he was the one who screwed it up over petty jealousy.

When they got to the mall they simply wondered around while Shuichi stared into all the different shops. Tohma and Eiri were talking while Shuichi picked out clothes and tried them on. Shuichi looked at the price on everything and always tried to get the cheapest stuff but Tohma kept forcing more and more clothes on him. Eiri pretended not to notice the outfits that Tohma was dressing Shuichi in but it was having quite the effect on him each outfit made the singer look sexier in his mind. He wasn't sure how long he could hold off pouncing the singer. Tohma stood suddenly putting his hat on he then turned to Eiri.

"Well Eiri-san it's been fun but I need to be returning to work now I do hope you and Shuichi-kun have a good rest of the day." He smiled at Eiri and left. Shuichi stuck his head out of the dressing room and glanced around he didn't see either of the two men who were with him so he slipped out to put some of the clothes back on the shelf.

"What do you think you're doing?" Eiri asked from behind him.

"I-I was putting these back I really don't need this many clothes." Shuichi stated shyly.

"Do you like them?"

"What?"

"Those clothes do you like them?"

"Yeah but I don't need them they cost too much."

"Don't worry about it money isn't a factor." Eiri said trying to grab the clothes. Shuichi pulled away and backed up. A strange look showed in Yuki's eyes and before Shuichi knew it he had nabbed the clothes and was striding up to the casher to pay for them. Shuichi followed trying to talk Yuki out of buying all the stuff but to no avail. Eiri quickly paid for it all and they were out the door Shuichi having trouble trying to balance all the bags.

They were all of five feet from the car when Shuichi managed to trip over thin air and land face down in the parking lot. He grinned goofily up at Yuki and then started picking his things back up and stuffing them into bags. Against Eiri's better judgment and usual moral code he helped the boy pick things back up. As he reached for the last item he realized that it wasn't clothing but a small stuffed bunny. Eiri picked it up then turned to Shuichi eyeing him incredulously. A faint blush crossed the singers face and he grabbed the bunny and stuffed it in a bag.

"I like stuffed animals." He stated softly obviously embarrassed by the situation. Eiri just shook his head and got in the car there were some things that he was just better off not asking about.

Reveiws

Kitty in the box- thanks for your support  
GravityNeko-I'll hurry on the next one  
Hikaru Itsuko-Yeah poor Shu it's gonna get worse sorry  
Tsugath-LadyNanshi-RavenShay-DancingMistress-THANKS THANKS THANKS!  
loveoththeblue-Thank you I'm glad it made you laugh, I fell bad because it's not going to stay funny much longer. Sniff  
Guardian Angel Gabriel-Yeah I made Tohma nice but I don't know why because I don't really like him much, I'm glad it made you happy though.

AN) Yay that awful chapter is over! Next is a little insert story about Eiri and Shuichi getting know each other, and then I have Shuichi's first encounterwith his parents since he's been gone. So stay tuned. BYE BYE


	5. Cats on Mars

**AN)** I just want to say if this story seems like it's going really fast like jumping to the next part with very little in-between time details. It's probably because I just got done reading Les Miserables and that book does the same thing so sorry. But hey it worked for Victor Hugo. And now a word from the Guide. "If there's anything more important than my ego running around I want it caught and shot immediately." Just kiddingmy ego can take a few shots so even if you absolutly hate this story please still review and tell my why and go see The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy on April 29, just don't forget to take your towel.

**(Remember BOLD means ENGLISH being spoken!)**

A month went by and was relatively uneventful; Shuichi went to work came home and proceeded to pester Yuki for the remainder of the evening. Things just seemed to click into place for the two of them. Shuichi would get up in the morning and have cereal unless Yuki was up and had made breakfast. Then Shuichi would go to work, usually he was there till six he rarely ever got out early and was often late getting home, he still made it home by eleven though. After he got home they would usually have English lessons for a half hour and then dinner. Eiri generally made dinner five nights a week but when he didn't he allowed Shuichi to order out. He refused to let Shuichi cook; in the first four days the singer had been there he had almost burned the house to the ground twice trying to make dinner. The only things in the kitchen he was allowed to touch were the refrigerator, the toaster, and the microwave after having informed Eiri that he was going to use them first. Eiri still went out with women regularly but he hadn't brought any home since he had Shuichi, he felt sure the boy would freak.

Shuichi had some rather odd habits Eiri had noticed. For one thing everyday when he got home he headed straight to his room for a few minuets before he sought Eiri out to annoy him, Eiri always got the strange feeling that he was sneaking something into the house. He told himself that he would respect the boy's privacy, as long as it didn't appear to be drugs or anything else dangerous, but this was driving Eiri up the wall he had to know what was going on and far be it for him to just ask. His curiosity finally won out and after Shuichi left for work one morning he made his way up to the boy's room. Eiri opened the door tentatively afraid of what he might find on the other side, Shuichi didn't seem to have any weird fetishes but you never know 'It's always the quiet ones' he thought. He pushed the door open and wasn't sure if he was supposed to laugh or run away screaming, right now running away screaming seemed like the better idea. The singer had to have at least twenty multicolored plush toys in his room. He noted that the good majority of them where bunnies but there were some others like bears and cats. They were all pink too or at least had pink on them somewhere. He glanced around the rest of the room; it was cluttered with clothes on the floor and an unmade bed. The bed didn't really bother Eiri he only ever made his bed when he was changing the sheets after that he didn't really see the point in straightening something that was going to get messed up again anyway.

There were posters on the walls and ceiling he noted. The ones on the ceiling explained the sounds he had heard about a week ago. The jumping on the bed and screams of "Stay up you stupid… GAAH…thud…owwww." That at the time Eiri had been far to scared of to dare look to see what was going on. Shuichi had appeared down stairs sometime later looking tired and very disheveled. Eiri simply glanced up and down him and determined that he wasn't bleeding and hadn't broken anything then went back to his office.

He sighed as he closed the door and headed back downstairs if Shuichi wanted to put posters up he could have used a chair. Eiri had hoped that some of the boy's insecurities about asking for things would diminish but it seemed to be taking much longer than Eiri had the patients for.

When Shuichi returned that evening Eiri was waiting for him outside the house smoking on the front porch. Shuichi was walking up the front drive holding what looked like another bunny talking to it quietly. Suddenly cigarette smoke filled his nostrils and his head snapped up as he tried to hide the bunny behind his back. Yuki was looking at him silently smoking away on his cancer stick.

"H-Hello Yuki-san are you waiting for take out?" He asked hoping he wouldn't notice the bunny.

"You're in trouble young man." Eiri said pointedly putting his cigarette out.

"What did I do?" Shuichi said looking scared he honestly couldn't think of anything he had done.

"You've been keeping secrets." Eiri smirked at him he was going to have fun messing with the kid for awhile. Shuichi just stared and him mouth agape.

"I-I'm sorry Yuki-san I meant to tell you I put a dint in your car but I forgot. The look on Yuki's face was priceless he dashed passed Shuichi in a blur and disappeared into the garage. Shuichi took his chance and went to his room to put the bunny down before Yuki figured it out. He was waiting at the end of the stairs when a panting Yuki entered the house.

"I couldn't find any dint show me now!" He seethed.

"Oh I was just joking I didn't think you'd really believe me everyone says I'm a horrible liar." Shuichi was smiling triumphantly at Yuki. Eiri glared back then it hit him what this was all about the bunny was gone so the whole thing had been to keep Eiri from knowing he was collecting stuffed animals. Well time to get his revenge. Eiri walked over so they were standing shoulder to shoulder.

"You better watch it or your bunny collection might just end up under my tires." Eiri then continued down the hallway to his study. Shuichi was embarrassed he didn't want Yuki to know he was getting stuffed animals, his parents never would let him have any so he decided to buy them now that he was away. Shuichi stayed in the living room practicing his English until he was so tired he barely made it to the couch to pass out. He preferred sleeping on the couch most the time.

Eiri fell asleep at his computer he didn't know what time he had drifted off but he knew exactly what time the blood curtailing scream woke him up. Two A.M. Very two A.M. He thought that the singer was being killed or worse as he flew down the hallway toward the sound. He found Shuichi sitting on the couch and screaming something about the devil trying to get him as he threw the nearest objects, which were pillows, at the sliding glass door that led to the back yard. Eiri looked to see what had put the boy in this condition and was met with a pair of glowing green eyes right outside the door. He clutched his forehead as he felt a stupidity induced head ache come on. He glanced at the vocalist who running out of things to throw promptly hid himself under his blankets. Eiri grinned evilly as he made his way to the door and opened it silently. He nabbed the cat, which had belonged to the family that lived there before him, and brought it over to the couch. He stood there for a second then tapped Shuichi on the shoulder and waited for him to come out. As soon as his head began to peek from under the blanked Eiri tossed the cat on his face. Shuichi gave a shriek of fear and began trying to fend of his attacker, the cat hissing and yowling the entire time. Once Shuichi and the cat were finally freed from the blanket due to the singer's insane thrashing, the cat shot straight out the door and Shuichi ended up panting on the floor at Eiri's feet.

"**C-cat.**" Shuichi stated simply staring at the door.

"Well aren't you just the smartest…" Eiri stopped and looked at the boy sitting on the ground waiting for the rest of his insult.

"You just said that in English." Eiri was in a state of awe. Shuichi blinked at him for a second then grinned and jumped the novelist bringing him to the ground, he gripped Yuki's shirt in his fists and was straddling him. Eiri flushed a bit at the awkward position but the singer didn't seem to notice, it was to dark in the room.

"Really Yuki-san I really said it? I'll do it again! **Cat cat cat cat cat catcatcatcatcatcatcatc…**" Eiri clasped his hand over the boy's mouth his eyebrow twitching.

"I get the point you know the word **cat** a little over a million or so words from now and you might be able to form a sentence." Eiri sighed Shuichi's smile had faded a little but the boy was obviously still proud of himself.

"Come on get back to bed. What are you doing on the couch again anyway?" Eiri asked pulling the vocalist up and putting him back on the sofa.

"I like to sleep out here." Shuichi said snuggling back into his blanket.

"Weirdo." Eiri ruffled his hair and headed back toward his room he could feel Shuichi's eyes on him and turned to see if something was wrong. He just continued to look at Yuki happily. Eiri let a small smile ghost his features then turning around he softly stated. "Good job brat, now go to sleep."

Eiri woke late the next morning, so technically it wasn't even morning anymore but he could pretend right? He took a shower and then padded down the hallway to the kitchen for coffee. After having his morning caffeine pick me up he headed to the living room to watch some TV. Two seconds on the couch told him something wasn't right and he was up staring at the still snoring singer. Eiri leaned down to wake him up, remembered his coffee cup and set it on the table for safe keeping, then continued to wake the boy.

"Oi idiot why are you still here? Your manager is going to have your head."

Eiri said poking him on the cheek.

"Mmm Pocky." Shuichi mumbled and bit Eiri's finger slobbering on it. Eiri pulled back quickly injured and disgusted. Shuichi just mumbled and turned over revealing his ear Eiri smirked payback time. Without a second thought he stuck his now wet and cold finger in Shuichi's ear. Shuichi's eyes popped open and he let out a scream batting the hand away and wiping frantically at his ear.

"What the hell did you just give me a wet willy? That's freaking gross!" He shouted sitting up and glaring at Yuki.

"That's what you get for biting me." Eiri said taking up the now vacant space on the couch and turning the TV on. Shuichi glared at him a little longer then sat back to watch what was on. Eiri glanced over at him he didn't seem to be too concerned about the fact he was late for work.

"When are you going in today?" He asked sipping his coffee.

"Oh I have the next three days off while they edit and mix our song so I get to stay hom, I mean here." He had almost said home. Eiri looked at him and then stood up.

"Well just keep the noise to a minimum." He said and left for his study.

Eiri came out of his study several hours later the teen was nowhere to be found. Eiri called for him but he received no answer, he shrugged maybe the kid went somewhere though Shuichi usually told him if he left. He decided to go out to pick up some more cigarettes and beer; he pulled on his coat as he made his way out the front door. He stopped dead in his tracks; Shuichi sat in the middle of the driveway waving a fish at the cat from the night before. Eiri thought about laughing until he realized he had planed on cooking said fish for dinner. He walked up behind the teen his arms crossed.

"What the hell are you doing with our dinner?" He asked darkly. Shuichi jumped falling over as he tried to turn, he stared up at Yuki with an equally irritated look on his face.

"Why did you do that? It took me two hours just to get **Cat** to come out from under the bush." Eiri hung his head at Shuichi's choice of name he had a feeling he'd be hearing that word a lot in the near future. Shuichi stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants it was starting to cloud up and get chillier 'Time to go in.' He thought.

"Like I said what are you doing with that fish I intended on making that for dinner?"

"I'm trying to get the cat to come to me but he seems to be afraid for some reason."

"Probably because you scared the living daylights out of the pour creature last night with all your screaming and thrashing."

"You're the one who threw him on me so it's all your fault that he hates me." Shuichi said crossing his arms like Yuki.

"Well good luck with your pursuit of that cat but I doubt you'll ever be able to get near him." Eiri smirked the teen was pouting at him.

"I'll show you we'll be best friends by the time I have to go back to recording!" Shuichi shouted at Eiri who was halfway down the driveway. Eiri just kept walking.

It began to sprinkle just as Eiri made his way back into his driveway. He looked up from the concrete in time to see Shuichi dive into one of the bushes in his front yard shouting, "Here kitty kitty" over and over again. Eiri also noticed the cat dashing up the driveway and out of the yard, Shuichi not realizing the cat had bailed was still searching inside the bush.

"Come on it's time for dinner." Eiri said, it began to rain harder and he wanted to get in before he got completely drenched. Shuichi looked at him dejectedly and followed him into the house.

The next day continued in much the same fashion. By the time Eiri was out of bed Shuichi was already perched outside in the lawn calling to the cat. He even skipped lunch telling Yuki that he was sure he would have a breakthrough with the cat any minuet and that he shouldn't be disturbed. Around midnight he finally made the singer come in the house because he was pretty sure the neighbors were going to call the cops if he didn't shut the boy up. Shuichi simply sat his forehead leaning against the sliding glass door whispering "Here kitty" Eiri was so irritated by the sight that he finally just went to bed leaving the singer to his own devices.

Finally the third and final day of the singers break arrived and Eiri couldn't have been happier only on more day of "Kitty kitty kitty" he couldn't even think of anything to write he was so thrilled that the singer would be back at work tomorrow. With that happy thought Eiri finally got to work on his novel.

It was a nicer day than it had been the sun was shining the birds was chirping and Eiri realized he hadn't heard the singer in over an hour. At first he told himself what a blessing it was but he couldn't help but be curious of whether the boy had finally tamed the cat or simply given up. After a good half hour of arguing with himself over if it was worth getting up for he found himself standing at his back door. He would have been afraid that the singer was dead if it wasn't for the fact he could clearly make out his breathing. Normally from this distance he wouldn't be able to see something like that except for the fact that the steady movements of his chest caused the cat that was sleeping there to rise and fall as well. Eiri smiled to himself as he searched in his closet for the camera his sister had purchased for him for Christmas a few years ago. Once retrieved he made his way back outside and took a whole roll of pictures of the sleeping teen. His approach woke the cat who simply yawned and got up stretching. The weight shift from all laid out to four very small points caused Shuichi to start wiggling to get the weight off. (AN/ I don't know about the rest of you but when my cat sleeps on me and then gets up and starts to walk it really hurts, but she is really fat so that might be the reason.) Shuichi let out a yawn as well and sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Yuki-san what time is it?" he asked hands in his lap looking up and Eiri.

"Almost three o'clock you should be happy you fell asleep under the tree otherwise you'd be pretty sunburned by now." Eiri said he helped him up and Shuichi looked around the yard the cat was nowhere to be seen.

"I had a weird dream about that cat." He stated as they headed for the house. "I guess you were right even after all that I still couldn't get the cat to come to me." Shuichi laid out on the couch and looked at Yuki who seemed to be smiling slightly. "What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing at all." Eiri had slipped the camera into his pocket before Shuichi had seen it.

The next night found Shuichi staring at a packet of photos addressed to him from Yuki. It took him a minuet to realize what it was he was looking at. Eiri heard the squeal of pleasure from the living room and quickly hid the photo of the singer that he had taken from the pile sliding it beneath his laptop. He didn't know what had possessed him to do such a thing but the boy just looked so peaceful and beautiful that he couldn't help himself. Eiri then pushed himself away from the computer and prepared himself for the glomp he new he was seconds away from.

AN) Yeah so I made Eiri too nice and Shuichi a complete retard but its all good the next chapter is way better and just to prove it I'll give you a tidbit of what I already have written. Sorry this chapter took so long but I already have the next few almost finished so they shouldn't take near as much time, anyway enjoy the sneak peak.

NEXT CHAPTER

The president of N-G let out an exhausted sigh and leaned back in his chair taking Shuichi in.

The boy had filled out more being at Eiri's, he had obviously gained a few need pounds he didn't look as frail as he had before. He also seemed happier, beforehand when Shuichi had been left to his own thoughts a smile never presented its self on his lips, but now just sitting there it reached all the way up into his eyes. Tohma hated what he was about to tell him.

There you go if you can't tell by that it's not going to stay as light hearted as it has been but I hope you'll still read, there's also going to be a bit more adult content in upcoming chapters not much but you have been warned. **Please Please Please Review Shuichi's ability to learn English depends on it!**

Tsugath- thanks I'm glad everyone seems to like Tohma I left him out of this chapter though Sorry!  
RavenShay- Yes the bunny was pink but I didn't think of a name I'm sure Shuichi would name all of his stuffed animals though. The next chapter does have his parents but I can't tell you more than that sorry!  
MC-88-Yay! Glomps you back.  
DancingMistress-ShinkiShuuichiShindou-Uesugi-Vampiress-06-Baka lover- Thanks for the reveiw I'm gonna try to get the chapters out faster now.  
eminem4eva-I'm so happy to have a fan GLOMP you will never get away I'll glomp you to death! Thanks for the great reveiw.  
loveoftheblue-Well Shuichi sure was stupid in this chapter I hope it wasn't so much it scared you away.  
Sammy-zzz-Don't worry the conflict is just around the corner so please keep reading.


	6. Which One of Them

AN) Yeah another chapter! Ok so this is really late I've been busy at school but that's over now so I have lots of free time and the first thing I did was sit down and finish this chapter. Please enjoy! and REVIEW.

Shuichi sat fidgeting in Tohma's office the president had called him up and he had no idea what was going to happen. Tohma was behind his desk apparently in the middle of an important deal because he hadn't even looked up when Shuichi had entered the room. Shuichi had wondered off in his own thoughts of what Yuki might fix for dinner and didn't even realize that Tohma had finished his conversation. The president of N-G let out an exhausted sigh and leaned back in his chair taking Shuichi in.

The boy had filled out more being at Eiri's, he had obviously gained a few need pounds he didn't look as frail as he had before. He also seemed happier, beforehand when Shuichi had been left to his own thoughts a smile never presented its self on his lips, but now just sitting there it reached all the way up into his eyes. Tohma hated what he was about to tell him.

"You seem happy Shuichi did recording go well today?" Tohma asked leaning on his desk. Shuichi snapped out of his thoughts and nodded enthusiastically at his boss.

"Yeah two songs were recorded today and Yuki-san promised to make me dinner tonight. He's a really good cook you know. He won't let me near the kitchen though because I'm a klutz. He won't let me do the laundry either but that's not really fair because it was only his socks and underwear that I turned pink and nobody notices that anyway." Shuichi had rambled as long as he could; trying to stall whatever news it was Tohma had to give him.

"Well I'm glad that you two seem to be getting along if that's what you want to call it. Shuichi-kun I called you here for a serious reason. Your parents just contacted me they want you to come spend this weekend with them." Tohma didn't smile as he said this there was nothing happy about forcing the boy to go visit his parents. Shuichi seemed to pale and he looked at Tohma with sorrowful eyes. Shuichi loved his parents but he didn't want to go visit them.

"How am I getting there?" He asked quietly staring at the ground.

"The train would be best I can have someone escort you there and back if you want."

"No that's not necessary I can go by myself, when do they want me there by?"

"Eight o'clock tomorrow so you will have to leave by six in the morning. I'm sure Eiri would be more than willing to give you a ride."

"Yeah I'll ask him." Shuichi stood to leave this news had just ruined his entire day.

"Wait Shuichi-kun here are your tickets." Tohma held them out to the reluctant teen.

"Don't worry I'm sure everything will be fine. You're famous now I'm sure they're proud of you and can't wait to have you home." Tohma tried unsuccessfully to cheer him up.

When Shuichi got home Yuki had already finished dinner. It was all Shuichi could do to force the food down his throat he was so scared of going to see his parents. Eiri noticed the sudden change in behavior but wrote it off as stress from work. Shuichi went up to his room after he picked at his food for a good half hour, and Eiri could hear him walking around and then silence. He was in his study and glanced at the clock on his lap top, it read seven thirty. He wandered briefly if he should go up and see what was wrong but decided the singer probably had a bad day and wanted to be left alone.

Shuichi crept down the stairs as quietly as he could. He glance down the hallway to see the light was off in Yuki's study, that was good it meant the author was in bed and would probably be there for most of the day.

Shuichi snuck out of the house around 4 A.M. carrying his duffle bag. He caught a taxi to the train station and waited till it was time for his boarding call. He toyed with the idea of pretending he had missed the train and going back to Yuki's but the punishment he'd get for that when he got home would be far worse than what he was bound to get now. He boarded his train with a sigh and sat staring out the window, remorse welling inside him for not telling Yuki where he had disappeared to.

When Eiri awoke lunchtime had already come and gone. He took a shower then sat in the living room staring at a black TV screen. His thoughts drifted to the singer and he found himself wondering what he should make for dinner. It was Friday so the singer usually got home at around seven. Eiri went to his study to work on his novel until it was time to make dinner.

So here he was at the dinning room table it was nearly nine o'clock and the brat still hadn't come home. He toyed with calling to find out if he was on the way but decided he didn't want to look worried, besides the singer had probably told him the day before that he was going to be late and he hadn't remembered. He ate and put the rest of the food in the fridge for when the singer got home, then went back to work.

'Three minuets he has three minuets to fling himself through that door before I tear him a new one when he does get here.' Three minuets later Eiri had his phone to his ear and dialed Tohma Seguchi's cell phone number, the president of N-G answered immediately with a "Hello Eiri-san."

'Where the hell is he Tohma?" Eiri asked getting right to the point.

"Where is who?"

"That damned kid where the hell is he I told him if he's going to be out after eleven that he needs to call me and tell me."

"Eiri, Shindou won't be back until Sunday he went to visit his parents for the weekend, didn't he tell you?" Tohma was surprised to say the least.

"What! Why the hell did he go to visit them? Did someone go with him? You know that they mistreat him." Eiri was furious.

"I'm sorry Eiri I thought he would have told you. He probably knew you would react this way and decided against it. I wouldn't worry though his parents love money and they know that Shuichi is already making a good deal they aren't going to do anything rash." Tohma was lying and Eiri knew.

"What the hell ever I guess we'll find out when he gets back." He said and hung up. This was way to much stress for him and for the first time since Shuichi had been with him he decided that the best way to deal with it was to go out get drunk and find a girl, and that's what Eiri Yuki did for the next three days.

Shuichi had to take a taxi to get to his parents the whole way he was willing the tires to go flat or the engine to explode anything to save him from having to go home. He couldn't help but be hopeful though that they would be proud of him he was doing well Tohma had even told him so. There was no way they could still treat him like they had. With thoughts like that he paid the driver and walked up to the house. He opened the door and was met with silence he set his stuff down and began to look for his mom she usually didn't work on Friday's and since the door was unlocked he assumed that she was home. He walked into the living room and stopped dead his mom was sitting on the couch staring at him hatred burning in her eyes Shuichi didn't see it though he wasn't willing to. He approached her ready to give her a hug but stopped as she stood up; he realized that she was holding a copy of the magazine that had come out last month that featured Bad Luck, the one he had to get drenched for. Before Shuichi knew what was happening he was knocked to the floor clutching his cheek. His mother began to scream at him he wasn't sure why. She was yelling something about the magazine the pictures of Shuichi looking like a whore.

Suddenly she grabbed his hair and pulled it she picked the magazine up again and flipped it open shoving one of the pictures in his face.

"Look at you look at what you're wearing! And right there a huge hicky on your neck did you think I wouldn't see that?" She continued to scream things at him and hit him but Shuichi had slipped into his own world pretending that it wasn't happening. It wasn't until she had dragged him over to the stairs that lead down to his room in the basement that he realized she was going to lock him in. At first he pleaded through the door with her begging her to let him out but no reply came he sat leaning against the door looking at the magazine that she had flung at him before locking him down here.

A good five hours had passed since he arrived at his parents and he hadn't heard a thing. Eventually he heard steps coming toward the door and his mother angry voice coming through the wood.

"Your sister's going to be home soon you stay quiet down there the last thing I want is your influence on her you disgusting whore!" Then there was blissful silence again. Shuichi couldn't help but cry at the awful words he thought that maybe he had finally won their love but his mother seemed to be even more disappointed then when he'd left. He heard his sister return home and listened as her and his mother laughed and talked, he wished he could go out he loved his sister more than anyone else in the world she was always loving towards him it was the only thing his parents would ever get mad at her for being nice to her brother.

He finally made his way down to his room and looked around everything was as he had left it. He crawled into bed and his thoughts drifted to Yuki he wondered if the novelist would be mad when he returned home and the thought brought tears to his eyes again and he cried himself to sleep.

When he woke the next morning he discovered that his door had been unlocked and chanced going out. No one was home and there was a note from his mother not to touch anything. He knew from past experiences that this meant to touch absolutely _nothing_. If he did it would be his father that beat him this time not his mother and those beatings were always worse. He went to the sink and drank straight from the tap he wouldn't risk getting a glass dirty. He wandered around the house looking at things, the newest family portrait hung above the TV, he wasn't in it.

Nothing happened the rest of the time he was there he stayed in his room and when it was time for him to leave his parents weren't even there they had simply left his bag sitting next to the door. He decided to walk to the train station because he wasn't due to leave for another four hours no point in paying for a taxi just to sit and wait. He got there just in time and felt his mood lighten as he hopped on the train. It had begun to rain on the way home but even that couldn't bring him down he was so thrilled to be going back to Yuki.

He decided to hail a taxi back to Yuki's since it was raining, but decided to get something to munch on from a vending machine first. He reached into his bag to get his wallet and found that all of his money was missing. He retraced his steps mentally trying to figure you were he could have lost it but every time his mind came back to his parents house. He couldn't except that his parents had taken the money he was after all a forgetful clumsy person so he'd probably lost it himself. Somewhere in the back of his mind though Shuichi knew it wasn't true.

The walk through the rain had drenched him and he was shaking by the time he got home. Shuichi arrived home at six to find that Yuki had gone out, he thought momentarily about trying to cook his own dinner to prove to Yuki he could but decided he'd rather have take out. Three boxes of Chinese and a whole cheese cake later he decided he should probably take a shower and go to bed. Shuichi had been so hungery thathe didn't even realize he was still in hisnow somewhatwet clothes.Shuichi crashed on the couch it was where he liked to sleep because if he woke up he could watch TV. Yuki had gripped at him about it at first but soon let it drop telling the singer, "Fine I don't give a damn if your brain liquefies and oozes out your ears just don't wake me up." Shuichi fell asleep wondering if Yuki really liked him at all or was only putting up with him because of Tohma.

So here Eiri was in a bar no clue what time it was and a tad on the drunk side. A woman came up and began flirting with him he took the bait and asked if she wanted to go home with him forgetting Shuichi for the time being the boy had been gone for three days anyway. The woman accepted and they were soon driving back to his place all thoughts of the singer erased from Eiri's mind.

Shuichi woke with a start he didn't know what had disturbed his sleep. He could hear whispers and unsteady steps filtering in from the hallway. Terrified that it might be a robber or a murder he flicked a light on to see who it was. Yuki stood in the hallway his date pressed against the wall with his hand up her shirt. The woman looked stunned while Yuki just stood there trying to figure out what was going on and who was in his house. Shuichi shot up off the couch.

"Um sorry I-I didn't mean to." He stuttered then took off to his room like a bat out of hell. Eiri let out and irritated sigh as he backed away from the women and lit a cigarette.

"What was that? You said you lived alone. Was that your kid?" the women spat out.

"Yeah he is my kid you got a problem with that you can leave." Eiri watched as the infuriated woman stormed from his house. He then made his way up to Shuichi's room to talk to the boy. He knocked lightly but no answer came so he simply opened the door and went in. Shuichi was lying on his bed head phones on and facing the wall. Eiri knew the kid was sheltered and probably the most naïve person he'd ever met but he seemed to be taking this way to bad. Eiri simply flopped down on the bed next to Shuichi his hands behind his head and gazing at the ceiling. He could feel as Shuichi jumped up and plastered himself against the wall. He tore his head phones off and Eiri could hear the music filtering through.

"Why do have to scare me like that!" he shouted.

"Well my date took off and now I'm lonely so I thought maybe you would keep me company." Eiri replied nonchalantly back.

"Sorry I didn't mean to ruin your night."

"You didn't besides I think I'm still a little tipsy from all that drinking." Eiri said covering his eyes.

"You shouldn't have driven home then. You're not setting a very good example." Shuichi said turning his music off. Eiri looked up at him the boy was obviously mad at him.

"Fine Mr. Morals I guess none of us could ever live up to your infallible life, you're so perfect so pure." Eiri had planed on continuing but was stopped short when Shuichi's hand connected with his face. Something had flashed across the boy's face that he couldn't place like the comment had physically hurt him.Shuichi immediately pulled back and began crying holding his now stinging hand. Eiri reached out a hand to touch him but the vocalist shied away from him obviously scared he was going to be hit.

"NO just go away leave me alone." He whispered. Eiri didn't want to "just go away" but he wasn't sober enough to deal with the situation. He got up and went to the door.

"We'll talk in the morning." He stated then left and layed out on the couch. Shuichi cried himself to sleep it was the sound that Eiri himself drifted off too.

The next morning was bright and sunny it seemed to be mocking Eiri. He pulled himself off the couch and made his way to the bathroom he stared in the mirror it took a good minute for him to realize where he'd received the black eye. He dashed up the stairs in threes to make sure Shuichi was alright. The boy was still in bed and appeared to be having a nightmare. It wasn't what you would think he wasn't thrashing around or crying out. Eiri could simply tell it was a disturbed sleep his face didn't have its usual peaceful look and every so often a light whimper left him. Eiri approached slowly he was sure Shuichi would still be angry with him and was also worried he was the cause of his disturbed sleep. He sat down on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on the boy's forehead he felt like he had a fever. Eiri stopped to think and he realized that he hadn't been home when Shuichi had returned from his parents. As Eiri looked at him he realized that Shuichi had a black eye just like him. Something awful must have happened to him at his parents and that's why he had shied away the night before and struck out, his parents had been beating him again.

"Shuichi wake up." He said touching his shoulder. Shuichi's eyes darted open in fear and he stared at Eiri.

"I'm sorry Shuichi I didn't mean to scare you last night." He said releasing the boys shoulder.

"S'okay." He slurred out sitting up and putting his head in his hands it felt like someone had hit him with a truck. He didn't know why but he began to cry silently. Eiri didn't realize at first and was scared when he forced the boy to finally look at him and saw the tears running down his face.

"Jesus Shuichi what happened?" He asked wiping the tears away. Shuichi sniffed a few times before he latched onto Yuki tightly.

"I-I'm just happy you're not mad at me… and I home." The last part was whispered as Shuichi fell unconscious. Eiri shook him a few times but he wouldn't wake up. He placed a hand on the singer's forehead confirming his fear the boy was indeed running a fever.

AN) Well I'm not sure if I'm going to do the typical Shuichi is sick Yuki takes care of him or not. I'm thinking of just skipping to where Eiri gets to meet his parents. From here on out there are going to be a lot more reasons that this is rated M though. Tell me what you think if I should just go to his parents or not. Review!

Glomps to  
Shinki: Sorry it took me so long to update.  
MC-88: Thanks for not caring about the OCC.  
Vampiress-06: I love kitties too!  
Tsugath: I think he's going to surprize you all with his English abilities.  
Sammy-.-zzz: I have all the manga to 11 and the whole anime. I've only seen the first part of the OVA though. I perfer the manga.  
DamncingMistress: Well my cat pesters me so much I have to kick her out of the room but then I feel back so you're lucky.  
Kitty in the Box: Thanks for always reviewing.  
tis022: Thanks for the review!  
eminem4eva: I'm so so so so sorry! Are you still alive? I'll give you food just don't die I need your reviews! Well I am sorry it took so long cries from shame  
rebellioin2fate: Thanks I try to catch the errors but my spelling sucks.  
Flame-chan: The relationship is going to pick up but not for a couple of chapters if you hadn't noticed Eiri is trying to hold back his feelings. And Shuichi's to spazzy to figure it out.


	7. Thicker Than Blood

This chapter is really short sorry. I have the next one written and just need to do some revising so it should be up very soon. I just wanted to write some fluff so here it is.

EXTREMEALLY IMPORTANT! AN) Ok I'm lacking a few things mentally one of them is common since. I just wanted to point out that after a year of being obsessed with all things Gravitation I just barely made the connection that NG Tohma's company is the same initials for Nittle Grasper. Go ahead laugh it up. I don't know if that's what it stands for but you'd think I would have at least noticed. I'm gonna go bang my head against a wall now, this is worse than the time when I was sixteen and figured out that the names of the people from the game Clue match the color of the game pieces.

The first thing that came to Shuichi's attention was that there was some sort of clicking noise near his head. In fact it was starting to get annoying he realized. He was next to something warm and tried to bury his head in it to dull the noise, he tried to shift positions. He heard a rough grunt and a voice close by.

"Hey brat quit wiggling I'm almost done with this chapter." Yuki said. Shuichi stilled, something warm, a voice right above him, and incessant clicking. Eventually Shuichi's over worked mind made the connection that the warm thing his arms were wrapped around was Yuki. He opened his eyes the action made his head pound but he had to see if he was right. Sure enough Yuki was propped against his head board typing away at the computer perched on his lap, with one hand, because he made the sudden realization, Yuki's other hand was stroking his hair softly. Shuichi thought momentarily that he should try to move away it wasn't right to be this close to his guardian but instead he found himself snuggling closer. His arms were wrapped loosely around the older man legs right above his knees. He released a sigh as he closed his eyes and prepared to go back to sleep.

"Hey you," Yuki said tugging on his hair lightly; "don't you go back to sleep you need to eat something." Shuichi just groaned, the mention of food had his stomach churning. It took a split second for him to realize he was going to throw up. He lunged off the bed and clutched the small trash can he kept in his room as he threw up. 'God I hate that.' He thought as he sat holding the trash can incase he needed it again. He hadn't even realized Yuki had left the room till he came back in with a warm wash cloth and pulled Shuichi's face up so he could clean it.

"Jeez punk why are you crying over this?" He asked as he knelt down and wiped Shuichi's face clean. Shuichi just sniffled as he clutched Yuki's shirt and buried his head in his chest. Yuki sighed and patted Shuichi's head.

"Come on," he said pulling the wobbly boy up and helping him stand, "do you think you could keep anything down? Tohma came by and made chicken soup for you."

Shuichi leaned heavily on Yuki it was dark outside so he couldn't help but wonder how long he'd been out. They made there way to the kitchen where Yuki forced the singer to sit at the table and take a spoonful of the nastiest medicine he'd ever tasted, it almost made him throw up all over again. Yuki went about getting his soup ready as Shuichi watched from where his head was perched on the table. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until the bowl was placed in front of him, he immediately started gulping it down till Yuki pulled it away. Shuichi looked up to find his guardian giving him an irritated look.

"Don't eat so fast or you'll just get sick again." He said pushing the bowl back in front of the singer. Shuichi slowed down and watched as Yuki poured Seven Up into a glass and placed it in front of him. Shuichi gave Yuki and inquiring look the man didn't drink Seven Up and Shuichi knew there hadn't been any in the house.

"It'll help you stomach, or at least that's what Tohma said. Now that I think about it I have no idea if there's any basis to the claim or he just wanted you to have something sweet." Eiri watched as Shuichi took a sip of it and almost spit it back out.

"It's a little warm." He stated setting the glass back down and returning to the soup.

"Tohma also said that it was better for you at room temperature." Eiri went to the pot on the stove and took some of the thin liquid out for himself, he didn't particularly care for it but he was starving and there was nothing else in the house.

"So you walked home in the rain." Eiri stated never taking his eyes off the singer as he began to eat. Shuichi shifted uncomfortably he didn't want to talk about the trip to his parents. "Why didn't you get a taxi?"

"I lost my money I think someone on the train stole it." Shuichi lied he knew one of his parents had taken it from his backpack but he didn't want to believe it.

"How did you get the black eye?" Eiri asked lighting a cigarette. Shuichi didn't say anything just sipped his warm Seven Up.

"I'm not an idiot Shuichi. I know one of you parents did that to you." Eiri barked at the singer a little more harshly than intended. Eiri watched as the boys body slumped, 'No matter how bad your parents are they're still your parents and you still love them.' He thought.

"Well lets get you back to bed I'm sure you'll be feeling better in no time. Tohma will probably want to visit you tomorrow as well." Eiri helped Shuichi up to his room the singer was already half asleep and made sure he was comfortable. He then made his way back to his study were he proceeded to call Tohma and rant for a good hour about how he never wanted Shuichi to see his parents again. Eventually they came to the agreement that if Shuichi was to go visit his parents Eiri would be warned well in advance.


	8. Bad Touch

AN) See see I told you I'd update soon! It was true this time! Well I've had this part written for some time I just had to get the in between stuff done. I hope you enjoy this chapter from here on out it gets a lot more serious and adult. Heed the M rating.

Special AN note for anyone who cares) Yeah so it took me a while to write this and I was beet red the whole time. I honestly don't know why seeing as I was all by myself but just writing it embarrassed the hell out of me. If you must complain feel free to do so this whole chapter the characters are OOC. Whelp that's about it please tell me what you think I have the next three chapters lined up and ready to go. Reviewer's opinions will determine if I go back and do revising before I upload them.

(This chapter takes place about four months after Shuichi's first visit to his parents. So he's been with Eiri around six months, the setting is early fall.)

After Shuichi's last visit to his parents Eiri wasn't about to let him go back alone. Tohma had informed him, upon his demand, that Shuichi's parents once again wanted him to visit. Eiri was sitting on the couch waiting for Shuichi to get home. The pink haired singer seemed to be dragging himself through the door; he didn't slam through it with his usual "I'm home!" Eiri watched as for once he sat down and removed his shoes at the door normally he just toed them off. Then he proceeded to just sit there. Finally he released a sigh as he glanced over his shoulder at Yuki.

"I suppose you already know I'm going to visit my parents tomorrow?" He asked quietly.

"Yes and I'm the one taking you." Eiri said without looking up from the book he was pretending to read. Shuichi jumped up and ran into the room he was seething.

"What the hell do you mean you're taking me?" he screamed then covered his mouth in shock he couldn't believe he'd just yelled at Yuki like that. He had never spoken to his guardian like that and stood fearing the outcome. Eiri took his time removing his glasses and setting them and the book on the table. He then stood towering over Shuichi and grabbed him by the chin. Shuichi let out a small cry of surprise and Eiri could see the fear in his eyes, fear of being hurt. He hated that, he hated that no matter what he did the boy always looked at him in fear, he would never dream of harming Shuichi but years of abuse aren't easily undone Eiri was learning. In the end it boiled down to Eiri being to afraid of getting close to anyone, and Shuichi being to afraid of getting hurt.

"I'm not going to let you go there alone not after the way you came back last time. Besides I thought maybe your parents would want to meet the dirty old man that's taking care of you." Eiri said leaning down and whispering the last part into Shuichi's ear. Shuichi turned beet red and batted Yuki's hands away.

"Y-You're not a dirty old man." Shuichi stuttered out not making eye contact with Yuki, finding his shoes to be much more interesting. Eiri smirked as he pulled away from Shuichi and crossed his arms looking down at him.

"But I must me a dirty old man if I have you doing bad stuff you're not supposed to. I heard you crying out while you touched yourself last night" Eiri said the smirk never leaving his face. Shuichi turned an even brighter shade of red tears forming in his eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry I-I." Shuichi turned around and ran from the room to the front door he didn't even stop to put his shoes on. Eiri was stunned to say the least. He had just been poking fun at Shuichi he hadn't actually meant it. Well truth-be-told he _did_ know whenever Shuichi was doing that because the boy moaned so loud he was sure the neighbors heard, but he had just meant it as a joke. Eiri found himself dashing out the door after him. Shuichi was standing at the front gate of his house waiting for the gate to slide open. He slipped out it as soon as the gap was big enough and gained several seconds on Eiri as he dashed down the street. Eiri got out the gate as soon as he could and took off after the bawling singer. He didn't catch up till Shuichi finally stubbed his toe on a piece of upraised concrete and fell none too gracefully to the ground. By the time Eiri got there he was trying to get back up again and he was sobbing more harshly from the fall. Eiri knelt down next to him and tried to pull him into a hug, but Shuichi struggled to get away. When he finally got him calmed down enough that he wasn't struggling Eiri tried his best to apologize.

"I was just playing you retard I didn't really mean it." Eiri said softly as he tried to calm the singer down.

"I-Is that true?" Shuichi asked looking up at him hopefully.

"Yeah it's true." Eiri said with what almost looked like a smile. As he was holding him though Shuichi turned away and began to blush furiously.

"What is it now you moron?" Eiri asked leaning back against the wall of a building and taking out a cigarette. Unfortunately he'd left his lighter at home and could do no more than let it hang from his lips. Shuichi had a leg on either side of Eiri's and was resting just above the novelists knees. He was also turning redder by the second and poking his fore fingers together.

"Well now you know that…I um…well ung…you know." He finished in a mere whisper and turned his head to look at Yuki then turned quickly away again. It took Eiri a second to figure out what Shuichi was hinting at as soon as he did he burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that he was actually gripping his sides and tears were forming in his eyes. Shuichi crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks out trying to look indignant but the continued blush ruined it. Once Eiri finally had himself under control he whipped away the tears that had formed in his eyes and looked at Shuichi still smiling.

"Like I give a damn whether you play with yourself or not as long as you wake up happier in the morning I'm not going to complain." Eiri said his grin never failing.

"Doesn't it embarrass you to know?" Shuichi asked weakly. Eiri grew a bit more serious as he looked at Shuichi. 'This kid is way too sheltered.' Eiri thought to himself. It irked him that Shuichi could be so closed minded all the time.

"I hate to break your heart Shuichi but everyone masturbates you're not the only teenager with pent up hormones." Eiri said trying to relieve some of Shuichi's embarrassment. It didn't seem to help.

"If it makes you feel any better I do it on a regular basis." Eiri said flicking his un-smoked cigarette away. Shuichi simply turned redder and hit Yuki lightly on the chest.

"I take it back you are a dirty old man." Shuichi said and giggled, he then smiled up at Yuki. Eiri smiled softly back and mussed Shuichi's cotton candy hair he preferred the singer when he was happy.

"Come on let's go you still have to pack all your stuff for tomorrow." Eiri said standing up and pulling Shuichi with him. Shuichi let out a hiss of pain as they stood and pulled his arm to his chest.

"What's wrong?" Eiri asked taking his arm and looking at it. His wrist was red and puffed slightly. Eiri had forgotten that the singer had taken a dive into the pavement and began to look the rest of him over. The palms of his hands were scuffed up and both his knees were bleeding leaving a trail down his shins it looked worse than it was.

"You are a walking disaster." Eiri said as he righted himself and looked at Shuichi.

"Let's get you home and cleaned up ok? Then I'll make you whatever you want for dinner." Eiri said putting an arm around Shuichi's waist and making the boy put his uninjured arm around his shoulder for support. Shuichi simply nodded, he didn't really need the help his knees stung but it was nothing that would keep him from walking he wanted to be close to Yuki though.

By the time they arrived home Shuichi's wrist had swollen a good deal. He could still move it so Eiri was sure it wasn't broken but he figured it was probably sprained. He wrapped it with an Ace bandage and then cleaned the rest of Shuichi's wounds up. After that he ordered the boy to go pack what belongings he was going to need for the three day weekend they would be spending at his parents and started dinner. Shuichi entered the kitchen a half hour later looking rather disheveled; apparently he had fought with his suit case.

"Why are you coming with me to my parents?" Shuichi finally asked sitting at the table and watching Yuki finish dinner.

"Because the last time you went there they beat the shit out of you and then wouldn't even help you get home when you'd lost your money." Eiri said never turning around. Shuichi didn't reply he knew what Yuki said was true and there was no point in fighting it.

"And don't think I'm not still mad at you because you didn't bother to call me and tell me you needed help." Eiri said setting a plate of food before Shuichi and taking a seat himself.

"Yuki-san?" Shuichi said after awhile of pushing his food around his plate, he had yet to eat any of it.

"What brat?" Eiri asked through food.

"Well you see it's just my parents well they probably won't be very friendly to you. I just thought I'd apologize now." Shuichi said and finally took a bite of food.

"Shuichi you're not your parents I don't give a damn how they treat me it's how they treat you. I won't stand for them to beat you and if one of them so much as lays a finger on you in my presence they will pay the price." Eiri said with vehemence.

"Thank you Yuki." Shuichi said quietly as he finished his meal. They parted ways soon after Eiri going to work on his novel and Shuichi crashing on the couch. He slept on the couch regularly anyway, but was forced to tonight. He had stuffed his suitcase so full that he couldn't lift it with his one hand, so there was no sleeping on the bed tonight. There was another reason for sleeping on the couch though. Yuki would come in after he thought he was asleep and cover him up, sometimes he would stroke his hair slightly and other times he would place a chaste kiss on Shuichi's forehead. With thoughts of Yuki's gentle touches Shuichi drifted off to sleep.

He woke the next morning to find that Yuki had in fact covered him up and tucked the blanket around him. He could smell breakfast and didn't even bother to go into the kitchen. He went straight to the bathroom and took a shower. Once he was done he toweled his hair partially dry and headed up to his room. Yuki stuck his head out of the kitchen to tell him that breakfast was done and to hurry up so they could leave. He dashed up the stairs not knowing Eiri's eyes never left his semi nude body.

Eiri's spine tingled at the sight of Shuichi in nothing but a towel and he had to force his libido down for fear he would take off after Shuichi and have his way with him. The mere sight of the boy fully clothed could make him hard; with next to nothing on it was almost unbearable. He was so lost in fantasies of the towel Shuichi had been wearing falling off that he didn't even realize that Shuichi had come into the kitchen till he spoke.

"Yuki-san are you ok you look kind of funny?" Shuichi asked his innocence not allowing him to realize why Eiri was breathing heavily. Eiri turned red and tried to gain his composure while also trying to hide his current "problem".

"Yeah I'm fine listen go a head and eat I'll be back in a minute I need to go freshen up a bit." Eiri was out of the room before Shuichi could protest. The singer sat down and helped himself to food making sure to leave enough for Yuki.

Eiri released a soft grunt as he came into his own hand. He hated that he thought of Shuichi while he did this it wasn't fair to the boy. He quickly pushed his thoughts aside and cleaned up then exited the bathroom to eat breakfast and leave on what he was sure was going to be one of the worst trips of his life.

Shuichi had finished his food and was cleaning up all the dishes with the exception of the plate he had left for Eiri. He ate quickly as he listened to Shuichi sing softly and the light clink of dishes. He stood up and took the plate to the sink wrapping his arms around Shuichi as he placed it in the water then took the dish rag and cleaned it off. He could feel Shuichi against him and hated himself for loving the warmth of the small body. Shuichi fought his best not to lean into Yuki and to think of things other than the feelings the man cause to course through his body. Eiri dried his hands on the apron Shuichi was wearing giving him an excuse to touch the boy then pulled away. He had realized that Shuichi had done the dishes with an injured hand and reprimanded the boy while he put the bandage back on his wrist for him. Then Eiri grabbed his keys and headed for the door Shuichi close behind.

"Where's you suitcase brat?" Eiri asked as he opened the front door. Shuichi looked shyly at his feet and mumbled a response.

"It was too heavy to carry down." He said softly.

"I'll go get it all you had to do was ask." Eiri said heading up the stairs, but not before giving Shuichi the keys and telling him to start the car.

Eiri thought he was going to die trying to drag Shuichi's suitcase down the stairs the singer had apparently packed everything he owned. When he finally got it out into the car he wasn't sure he was going to be able to drive with the ten ton weight in the back. Finally looking very disheveled and rather irritated he climbed into the car next to Shuichi and put it into drive, he was still panting from the ordeal of getting the luggage in his trunk.

"Yuki-san are…" Shuichi wasn't allowed to finish Eiri cut him off.

"Don't speak to me I don't know what the hell you packed but just don't talk." Eiri said backing out of the drive way and taking off down the road. After a few minutes of silence and Shuichi changing positions and fidgeting every three seconds he finally snapped a "What!" at the singer.

"Well my parents live the other way." Shuichi whispered. Eiri hit the brakes and stared at Shuichi. People were backing up behind him honking their horns and screaming obscenities. He quickly performed a very illegal U-turn and headed the other direction. Shuichi was quiet for a long time but eventually he started babbling about whatever it was Bad Luck was up to at the time. Eiri heard every word but rarely responded. Shuichi had said it was a three hour drive to his parents but the way Eiri drove they were going to make it there in half the time. The closer they got to the boy's home town the quieter he became until he was no longer talking and was sunk down in the seat.

"Thank you for coming with me Yuki-san it means a lot." Shuichi whispered staring out the car window. Eiri grunted as he looked at the paper with the directions to Shuichi's house on it and took a right they were only about a mile away now.

"The last thing I want is you to come home all bruised up again someone might think that I'm the one who's been beating the shit out of you. Everyone already knows I'm a heartless bastard so I don't need child battery added to the list." Eiri said not thinking of how the comment might affect the singer. Shuichi whispered a soft "Sorry" then stiffened as he realized they were finally at his house. Eiri watched as the boy looked around panicky then sighed.

The end…. Of this chapter. Well I hope you enjoyed this one still had a good deal of humor but that's soon to end sorry. Read and Review.

Chapter 6 reviews (I forgot to do the reviews in chapter 7! NOOO)

Flame-chan: Well now you know what happened next and next.

Vampiress-06: I totally agree. I am also at their mercy. Not that I'd want it any other way.

DancingMistress: Well I updated 8 soon just not 7 SORRY!

Rebellion2fate: I'm getting lots of cookies, I think I'll go make some so I can pretend. Thanks for the great review!

Shinki: Thank you much!

Tsugath: Yeah I'm not sure what I'm going to do to his parents yet but it wont be pretty.

Kitty in the Box: Sorry about the angst, and the fact that it's only going to get worse.

Shuuichi Shindou-Uesugi: Well you got your wish he meets his parents in the next next chapter.

Chapter 7 reviews

DemonicDragon666: Thank you I'm glad you really like this story I've been working on it for a long time.

DancingMistress: Grabs your hands and gives you watery Shuichi eyes as she wags tail. Thank you so much for admitting that I felt like such and idiot. I was reading another fic that had NG and Nittle Grasper in the same sentence and then it just hit me.

Vampiress-06: Thanks Thanks Thanks!

Rebellion2fate: Yay cookie thanks this chapter's longer so I hope you liked.


	9. Tales of Another Broken Home

(Last Chapter recap)

"The last thing I want is you to come home all bruised up again someone might think that I'm the one who's been beating the shit out of you. Everyone already knows I'm a heartless bastard so I don't need child battery added to the list." Eiri said not thinking of how the comment might affect the singer. Shuichi whispered a soft "Sorry" then stiffened as he realized they were finally at his house. Eiri watched as the boy looked around panicky then sighed.

"Good they aren't home right now." He said seeming to be relieved. He got out of the car and moved to the back to get his suitcase. Eiri could tell by his movements that this was really something the singer didn't want to be doing. He got out of the car and followed Shuichi around it to the trunk. The boy was trying to lift his suitcase out and was even using his injured hand. Eiri grabbed it from him and set it on the ground he then took his own luggage which consisted of a duffle bag and shoved it into Shuichi's uninjured hand. They headed up to the house they were on the front step when Shuichi realized that if his parents weren't home there was no way for them to get into the house so he simply sat down on the steps to wait. He didn't however inform Yuki as to why he was doing this and received a kick in the back and a glare when he looked up at his guardian.

"I don't have a key they don't trust me so we'll have to wait out here till they get home." He said helplessly. Eiri promptly dropped all of Shuichi's stuff to the ground and sat next to the singer there was no fighting bad luck. All of five seconds later the door burst open and Shuichi was tackled to the ground by a girl that looked almost exactly like him only with longer brown hair.

"Shu-chan I haven't seen you in so long!" She screamed hugging him tightly.

"Maiko you're home? Mom and dad said you were going to be out of town while I was here." Shuichi said lying beneath the younger looking girl.

"I am going out of town to a resort for the weekend with some of my friends. No one told me you were coming to visit or I would have canceled while I had the chance." She said pouting then reaching out and grabbing Shuichi's hair playfully.  
"I haven't had any pink hair to play with since you left, and you got it cut. How am I supposed to braid it if it's this short?" She said standing up and pulling him with her. Shuichi turned bright red and glanced at Yuki who was in the process of lighting a cigarette. He gave Shuichi a look that said, 'Yes I heard everything that was just said and I'm gonna tease the hell out of you later.' Maiko turned too and realized that they were not the only ones there. She quickly bowed and apologized, then gave Eiri a long stare that he knew all to well. It was the stare of someone who was trying to figure out if they were seeing the real Yuki Eiri.

"Shu-chan is that?" Maiko said her eyes never leaving Yuki.

"Oh sorry I need to introduce you two. Maiko this is Yuki Eiri he's been taking care of me and Yuki-san this is my sister Maiko."

"Are you the real Yuki Eiri the romance novelist?" Maiko asked in awe.

"Yup" Was all Eiri felt the need to say. And then it happened, the high pitched fan girl scream that was to be expected. She came running at him and Eiri braced for the impact but it never took place instead she ran straight inside the house and disappeared. Eiri shot Shuichi a look but the boy only shrugged unknowingly and made his way into the house waiting for Yuki to follow.

"My room's in the basement I have a bunk bed but there are a few spare rooms on the second floor so you can have your own room." Shuichi said making his way to a staircase and starting up it. Suddenly he felt Yuki's firm grip around his uninjured wrist. He turned to look at the blond man surprised.

"If it's all the same to you I'd rather sleep in your room." Eiri said it in a tone that told Shuichi not to ask why.

"Ok but I get the top bunk!" He shouted and made his way to the door that went down to the basement. Eiri looked around the room as he set Shuichi's stuff on the floor at the end of the bed. The room was almost empty with the exception of the bed, a keyboard, and a few posters. Shuichi had already placed Eiri's things on the bottom bunk of his bed and was making his way to a poster of Nittle Grasper that hung on the wall. Eiri watched as he stared at it with total adoration.

"Hiro and I stood in line for hours to get this poster." Shuichi whispered tracing his hand over it.

"I wish I had let him keep it but he insisted that I have it. If he had taken it I wouldn't have to leave it up where no one can see it." Shuichi said smiling sadly.

"Why don't you just take it with you when we leave?" Eiri asked not understanding what the big deal was.

"My parent's would be mad I told you already that they wouldn't let me take anything with me." Shuichi said making his way over to a basement window and opening the curtain so that a stream of light came through. Suddenly loud footsteps where heard on the stairs and they both turned to see Maiko hyperventilating and holding a copy of one of Eiri's novels.

"Will you please sign…" She was abruptly halted as Shuichi covered her mouth and began to yell at her. So far it had only happened once but Shuichi had seen what Yuki could do when he was pestered by fans. At first he would just stand there silently letting his anger build until he finally snapped, that was what scared Shuichi. He didn't know a person could shout that many obscenities in one breathe and not be arrested, or at least kicked out of the restaurant.

"Maiko do you know how rude that is he's our guest so show some respect!" Shuichi knew that Yuki hated to sign autographs and was hoping he wouldn't be extremely pissed at his sister disrespect. Shuichi stood stunned with his hand still over his sister's mouth as Yuki took the book and pen then scribbled his name across the cover. As soon as he was done they heard a car horn honking outside.

"Oh no I have to go. Thank you so much Yuki-sama." She said bowing and taking the book. She then turned to Shuichi and her expression softened as she embraced him.

"I wish I could stay and visit, next time you come to visit call me so that I won't be busy I'll cancel anything. Love you." She said giving him a peck on the cheek and then took off up the stairs. They could both hear her scream to her friends about what had just happened. Several minutes of silence followed.

"It's hot in here." Shuichi finally stated heading for the stairs that were on the opposite side of the room. He disappeared momentarily and then returned more light was flooding into the room and there was a breeze.

"They took the padlock off the door now that I'm gone." He noted as he began to unpack his things. Eiri laid back on the bed and simply watched him move quietly around the room.

"Why did they have a padlock on the door? Where you having strange women over during the night?" Eiri asked trying to get a rise out of the singer. Shuichi was still and quiet for a long time before he finally answered, he wasn't facing Yuki.

"One night after my dad hit me I went over to Hiro's because my arm hadn't quit hurting. He made me go to the hospital and we found out it was broken. Hiro wanted me to tell them who did it but I couldn't he's my dad Yuki-san." Shuichi said looking at Yuki willing him to understand. Eiri just stared at him then looked away.

"So let me guess they called your parents to come get you and they weren't exactly happy you had disappeared and then showed up at the hospital." Eiri knew he'd guessed right by the look on Shuichi's face.

"Did he beat you again Shuichi?" Eiri asked standing slowly. "No." was the whispered response.

"Not for a long time till my arm healed anyway. He made sure I wouldn't be able to get out like I had again." Shuichi said motioning to the window which did still have a lock on it. Eiri didn't know what to do or say but he was saved having to do anything as they heard a car in the driveway. Shuichi lit up and bounded up the stairs to see his parents, Eiri took his time getting there he just couldn't understand how the boy could love them so much. He could hear Shuichi's happy voice screaming a greeting to his parents. Then he heard the sound of the front door slamming closed and a woman's voice hissing at Shuichi.

"Are you really as stupid as I think you are? The neighbors heard that you little idiot!" Eiri reached the top of the stairs to see the woman glaring hatefully at Shuichi. Suddenly Shuichi's father appeared and also began to yell at the boy.

"That car sure as hell better not be yours. I gave that Tohma man strict instructions as to what you could and could not do and driving was one of those." The man roared at Shuichi, who flinched back in obvious fear of being hit.

"The car is mine." Eiri said pushing the stair door open and stepping out toward Shuichi. There was obvious confusion on both parents faces and he noticed that the fathers hand reluctantly relaxed from the fist it had formed to strike Shuichi. Eiri watched as Shuichi placed a fake simile on his face and headed toward Eiri.

"Mom dad this is Yuki Eiri he's the one who's been letting me live with him. Yuki-san this is my father Tsuzuki, and my mother Yoko." Shuichi said.

"Well I'm sure you've mooched enough off of him you should come home and quit embarrassing the family." Shuichi's mother said.

"It's quite alright Tohma provides everything that I can't for Shuichi. He's made a good deal of money with his music Bad Luck has already almost gone platinum." Eiri said in an even tone. Shuichi looked up at Yuki surprise written in his features. Yuki had just repeated a good deal of what he had been talking about in the car on the way to his parents; he hadn't realized that Yuki had actually been listening. Shuichi's mother had been eyeing Eiri the entire time and realized who he was.

"You're Eiri Yuki the famous novelist aren't you? I'm exceedingly sorry for Shuichi having been placed in your care." She said saying Shuichi's name as though it tasted bad.

"The company Shuichi's father works for is having a party tonight perhaps you'd like to come?" She said never looking at her son.

"Well Shuichi and I just got here so he maybe to tired to go out. What do you think Shuichi could you handle a party tonight?" Eiri asked looking as the boy lit up at the prospect. He nodded enthusiastically and looked to his parents for an answer.

"Fine then it's settled. I assume you brought something that will be suitable?" She asked obviously angered that Shuichi would be coming as well.

"I didn't think to bring anything fancy." Shuichi said quietly staring at the ground.

"Well then there's no need for you to be joining us if you aren't dressed properly." Shuichi's father growled.

"Don't worry I didn't bring anything either. Shuichi and I will go into town before the party and pick up some clothes. I have plenty of money to spend so it's no problem." Eiri said giving them a fake smile.

"Well then the party starts at seven but I would suggest you be there earlier. There are directions on the fridge. Your father and I are going back into town for business so we'll see you there." The entire speech was directed at Eiri and they didn't even look at Shuichi as they left. Both of his parents were thrilled at the prospect of being seen with someone so famous even if their son was there as well.

AN) Well I hope you liked this chapter I personally think it's one of the better ones but that's me. Tell me what you think flame me if you want I want everyone's opinion. The next chapter is almost done I'm just not sure how to end it but I'll get it up as soon as possible. Long Live Reviewers!

Reviews Yayyyy!

Guardian Angel Gabriel: Thank you so much I love when Eiri is sweet so I can't help writing him that way. Thanks for the Review I'm glad you like it.

Toko Inori: I know his parents are mean, my mom's really nice to me so I don't have much to go on to write this but I'm trying. Thank you for the great review!

Sammy-.-zzz: Thanks for letting me know you're still reading. I'm trying to make the chapters longer but I run out of ideas sometimes SORRY! I'll try though.

Shinki: Yay I've moved up from cookies to cake! Thank you so much for reviewing.

DeathIsn'tTheEnd: Thank you for the review. The reason he's still kind of leery of Eiri is because he's been beaten for a long time and I think that would be something that's really hard to get over. Hope that's a good enough explanation but don't worry he wont always be scared.

Annie loves it: I'm really glad you like it, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy sigh.

Vampiress-06: You will get to see them together I guarantee it! They deserve to be together for ever!

Flame-chan: Here's the next chapter and thanks for the review good to know you're still reading.

Shuuichi Shindou-Uesugi: Thank you so much sometimes I'm afraid my writing is too boring, I'm glad you like it. Just because Eiri doesn't do anything to his parents in the next few chapters doesn't mean he's not planning it though.

Draechaeli: Thanks for the advice I'll try explaining things out a little better and being clearer. Thank you for the review any more advice is welcome!


	10. Sweet Dreams

AN) I'm a horrible person it's taken me way to long to update and I'm really sorry I have no excuse. Please don't be too angry with me. I'm going to get the next chapter out as soon as I can, I know what I want to write it's just a matter of getting it down. I've already filled four pages of a note book though so it should be done soon.

Shuichi looked at Yuki, "You hate parties why did you agree to go?"

"You looked like you wanted to go." Eiri stated simply as he headed back downstairs to get his wallet and keys. "Nab the directions off the fridge so we don't have to come back." He added from the basement.

Shuichi retrieved the paper and then stood at the top of the stairs waiting he didn't understand why Yuki had now agreed to two things he hated; he signed Maiko's book and agreed to a party. When Shuichi finally came back from his mental wanderings Yuki was standing next to him eyeing him meticulously. Shuichi being the bright person he is automatically started frantically looking himself over from head to toe for any stains his clothing might contain. When he couldn't find anything he let his eyes meet Yuki's again. He watched as the novelist shook his head and went to the front door.

"I just can't picture you in dress clothes." Eiri muttered as Shuichi walked out in front of him.

After wandering around the town for a good hour Shuichi finally remembered were the mall was. Eiri hated malls they were full of people, mostly teenage girls, and they were always designed so that he could never find his car once he managed to get out. He also hadn't brought any sort of disguise because he hadn't realized they would be going anywhere, that meant both Shuichi and himself where fair game. Shuichi had assured him that there was a tuxedo rental place somewhere in the mall but once again he had no clue which of the three levels it was on. So here he was following the pink haired maniac around from shop to shop as he searched for the clothing store. Eiri was lucky enough that the store was on the first level but getting Shuichi calm enough to try on clothes was another. Eiri already knew exactly what he would need and had it retrieve the singer on the other hand had no clue. He was quite ready to kill the teen by the time they finally left. Shuichi, after trying on everything in the store, decided on a plain black dress suit with a white shirt and silvery almost blue tie. Eiri checked his watch as he waited for Shuichi to pay for his outfit. They were cutting it close he wasn't sure they'd make it on time especially if they got lost, which was highly likely with Shuichi around. He was just glad they had been allowed to change at the store though he felt like an idiot walking through the mall dressed to the nines.

Eiri slammed the brakes on the car as they got to the party causing Shuichi to slam his forehead into the window. The boy had literally been bouncing around the inside of the car singing random bits of songs and talking so fast that Eiri hadn't understood a word of it. Eiri stepped out of the car and tossed his keys to the valet, Shuichi stumbled out rubbing his head and whining at Yuki. Shuichi made a mad dash for the door and Eiri just barely caught him and stopped him before he burst into the party.

"You don't just run in there and start screaming for your parent's geez no wonder they never took you to these kinds of things." Eiri said turning him around so he could look at him. "See look at your tie it's come completely undone." Eiri retied it for the teen and then straightened the rest of the boy's disheveled clothes. "Now we can walk through the door like civilized people."

Eiri couldn't believe Shuichi's reaction to the party he was literally stunned. He was pretty sure it was the quietest he'd ever heard the boy when he was awake. Shuichi simply stood looking around amazed; he then turned a huge smile up to Yuki. Eiri grabbed his arm and forced him to walk further into the room they were blocking the door.

"Wow Yuki-san it's amazing!" Shuichi excitedly whispered to his guardian. Yuki simply grunted and looked around board. Eiri hated parties but he didn't want to ruin the night for Shuichi so he would at least try to be civil. They had been wandering around for a good half hour when Shuichi's mother finally tracked them down.

"Oh I'm so glad that you were able to make it Yuki-sama. We told all our friends you would be here they are looking forward to meeting you." Eiri was amazed that the woman could so easily pretend her son didn't exist, she hadn't even glanced at Shuichi. The singer fell in line behind Yuki and followed to his mother's destination. A rather large group of about ten business men and women were waiting for Yuki along with Shuichi's father. Eiri cringed on the inside he really didn't want to stand around for three hours being asked questions and giving his opinion on politics at the time, which he frankly didn't give a damn about. He let out a sigh as he stopped and felt a small body crash into him from behind. Turning slightly he realized that Shuichi had been right on his heels and now stood blushing because he'd already managed to klutz out. Eiri went through introductions by the whole group promptly forgetting everyone's name. Most of them were American so the conversation was being held in English; the thought didn't even occur to Eiri that Shuichi wouldn't understand a word they said.

So he stood there pretending to be interested and occasionally giving an "**I agree**" or "**I'm not so sure**" to keep them happy. They had been talking about absolutely nothing for a whole hour when someone finally brought up the fact that Shuichi had been standing there the whole time. Eiri looked to the boy he had completely forgotten about him assuming that he'd gone off to enjoy the party. Instead he had stood diligently at Eiri's side the whole time never saying a word.

"**Well who are you?**" one of the women from the party asked.

"**Oh that's um, my son he doesn't speak any English.**" Mrs. Shindou said glaring at Shuichi.

"**I thought they taught English in the schools here?**" A man pointed out.

"**They do but just because his hair is bright doesn't mean it's had any positive effects on that slow brain of his.**" Mr. Shindou said laughing and causing several in the crowd to laugh as well.

"**I'm not stupid.**" Shuichi said quietly. "**My English not so good**" He paused seeming to search for the words, "**but I learn, Yuki-san teach me.**" Shuichi stared at his shoes the whole time. The air was so thick Eiri could have cut it with a knife, several of the people who had laughed at the boy left and the others just looked in amazement.

"Sorry Yuki-san I embarrassed you didn't I?" Shuichi mumbled in Japanese turning to leave he would go wait in the car till the party was over. Before he could go though he felt someone grab him and he was pulled into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you." Eiri whispered in the boy's ear. Shuichi blinked several times as Yuki pulled away and held him at arms length by the shoulders, he found himself face to face with his guardian. No one had ever said they were proud of him before.

"Shuichi why didn't you tell me you were so far ahead of your studies? Have you understood all of this?" Eiri said referring to the earlier conversation. Shuichi simply stared at him.

"Not all of it but most the time I knew what you were talking about sometimes it just takes a while to process the words." Shuichi smiled sadly he felt like he'd let Yuki down.

"You really are amazing first your singing and now you can speak English. Granted it does need a little work but as soon as we get home we'll try even harder." Eiri smiled a true smile as he let Shuichi go. He turned to the crowd putting an arm around the boy's shoulder.

"**Shuichi here has been working very hard to learn English on top of becoming a famous musician; I want you all to know I'm very happy with him.**" Eiri said looking straight at Shuichi's parents.

"**That means you're from that band Bad Luck my daughter loves your music.**" One of the wealthier looking women said. "**If you wouldn't mind I would like to introduce you to her.**" Shuichi stood for a second figuring out the words finally he nodded.

"**Yes, um that would be nice.**" He replied hesitantly. The woman quickly took him by the hand and they disappeared into the crowd. Eiri continued to stand around, Shuichi's parents had been completely thrown off and now seemed to be brooding. Eiri occasionally sought the singer out with his eyes, the last time he had spotted him he had been surrounded by a group of teens and young adults he really seemed to be enjoying himself. After checking his watch for the fifth time Eiri confirmed that is was indeed going on midnight and he hadn't seen Shuichi for some time.

Shuichi had been talking for so long that he hadn't even realized how thirsty and hungry he'd managed to make himself. He excused himself from the crowd and made his way over to the refreshments. The night seemed to be going well he hadn't messed up that badly and Yuki had even said he was impressed with him. There had been something nagging at him almost since they had entered the party. He felt that there was someone watching him but every time he tried to find the person there was no one there. He had downed five glasses of the fruity drink and was on his six when he felt someone slam into him from the back. His drink spilt on his shirt, he began to turn around to demand an apology from the person and stood terrified he'd come face to face with the last person he ever wanted to see in his life.

"Aw Shuichi you seemed to have spilt your drink let me help you." The black haired teen said leaning close to Shuichi and reaching behind him to grab a napkin. Shuichi stood trembling as the other boy pulled away and then reached forward to clean off his shirt. Despite his fear Shuichi instinctively slapped the others hand away, only to have both of his hands grabbed.

"You didn't think you'd get away that easily did you? You're still as weak as the last time we were together." The teen leaned close to Shuichi's ear and whispered in it. "You do still remember the last time we were alone the way you screamed?"

"Get away from me Aizawa!" he yelled. Shuichi used all his strength to push the other off of him; he stumbled and brought some of the glasses from the table down with him. When he looked up Aizawa was gone and a group of people had begun surrounding him.

Yuki had heard the voice and then the crash, he sprinted toward the direction it had come from and where others were headed. When he pushed through the guests the sight that met him shook him to his core. Shuichi sat covered in glass and blood, he had his face hidden in his hands and was sobbing silently his whole body was quivering. Eiri made his way to the singer and crouched down in front of him he couldn't kneel due to all the glass.

"Shuichi." He said afraid to touch the boy in this state he received no response. "Shuichi!" He practically shouted this time he needed the boy to snap out of this. The pink haired singer pulled his hands down enough to look at Yuki over his finger tips causing the blood to smear his face. His eyes were blank with terror, he was looking straight at Eiri but his gaze went through him.

"Come on Shuichi time to leave." Eiri whispered reaching out and pulling the singer to his chest. Shuichi began to sob violently then began clutching Yuki for dear life. Eiri picked the boy up, Shuichi wrapped his legs around his waist and buried his face in Yuki's shoulder. The only things Eiri noticed as he left the party hall were the sound of the glass cracking beneath his feet and the feel of the singers tears soaking his jacket. Eiri had never felt more relieved as he stepped out and felt the cool night air, it was bound to help Shuichi calm down as well. As he stood waiting for his car to be brought around Shuichi finally began to struggle to get out of his embrace.

"No let go I'm filthy you shouldn't touch me." Shuichi cried out in a way that didn't sound like he meant his clothes.

"Shh, I'm not letting go until you tell me what happened in there." Eiri stated keeping a firm hold around the boy's waist.

"He, he snuck up on me and started saying things." Shuichi's eyes had gone wide in fear again just talking about it and he immediately clamed up. Eiri maneuvered the singer into his car and sped back toward his parent's house. Shuichi sat eyes half lidded and arms wrapped around himself as if to protect against something.

Reviews for 9 (Damn I got a lot of review squeal!)

Annie loves it: Sorry to make you cry and for the late update I hope you will get to finish reading it.

Messenger of Pretenders: Thanks I like a nice Eiri too.

DeMoN4EvA: Thank you for the review. Sorry about run on sentences my English teacher gave me that all the time so I'll try to make sure to stop eventually.

GoTrinba: I'm happy you like Eiri he was mistreated so I figure he'd be really sensitive if someone else was being mistreated too.

Physh: I know his parents suck I hate them too and they will be punished!

Cutelilpuppieyes: There will be a lemon eventually assuming I'm not to chicken to write it. blush

Tis022: It'll end well I don't think I could bring myself to do a sad ending, I love to read em just not write em.

Flame-chan: What Yuki's never mean! Ok sometimes… most the time… all the time… Well in my story he's gonna be mostly nice. Ha. Thanks for the review.

DancingMistrss: Glad you like please keep reading!

Draechaeli: I hope the party scene was up to your standards. Thanks for reviewing.

Shinki: 2 cakes I'm gonna have to start running to stay fit and then I wont be able to sit and write and I'll never finish! Or I could just eat the cake and not care, I think that's what I'll do. Cake. Thanks for the review I'm glad you still like the story.

Vampiress-06: Yes they must be together forever! I'm happy you liked the last chapter it was one of the easier ones to write.

Cabecer26: Wow I'm really honored to be on your fav's list I'm happy you like the story so much when there are so many others that are way better. cough, Cutting Through it All, cough I love that story. And I will have victory my goal is to finish this by the end of the summer!

Ffyuna: Thanks for reviewing and letting me know you're reading.

Kagome28: I don't think I'll kill them but they will get divine retribution Tohma can be a really bastard, hint hint.

Kitty in the Box: Thanks for always reviewing, I hate his parents too I don't understand parents who feel their kids owe them something like Shu's.

xXYukiXx: Yeah I like Yuki like this I kinda wish more people would write fics where he's nice to Shu, I know he's a bastard and all but he can be nice.

Angel of darkness 507: Fluffiness will ensue eventually but I have to make things bad before they can be good.

Tiki-chan: My ego is currently strutting around out side yelling in peoples cars because of your review, I should probably go get it and tie it to a chair till it calms down. I'm glad you like my writing sometimes I think I get to boring when I read other peoples stuff but I'm trying really hard So thank you very much.

LoveLandKiss: Here's the update even though it wasn't soon, sorry!

Dragonfly33: I really couldn't be happier when people tell me this is one of their fav stories it makes me really happy and warm all over sigh Thanks I'm glad you like the story.

Ryu Meijin: Glad you like so read away!

Eiri: Thanks I hope you keep reading.

Rebelyell59: That's ok I usually don't review every chapter either it's good to know you're reading though thanks.


	11. Elephant

AN) Incase anyone forgot in the last chapter at the end Shuichi did at least let the information slip that the person who had scared him was male, so Eiri does know that much. And yes it is relevant in this chapter. Other than that I thought I got this chapter out fairly quickly so I hope it was fast enough for those of you who wanted fast updates. Enjoy and tell me what you think I'm afraid nobody will like me after this chapter.

Eiri had to pull Shuichi from the car and the boy refused to enter the house, and he was putting up quite the struggle at that. Somewhere along the line he began to cry again and mumble about not wanting to be touched and getting things dirty.

"Shuichi this is insane you have to calm down!" Eiri shouted grabbing the teen by the shoulders. The blank stare was back on the singers face making it seem he wasn't actually there. Eiri seized his hands and turned them up.

"Look you're hurt and you're bleeding, now get in the damn house so I can see if I need to take you to a hospital" Shuichi fell silent and let himself be led into the bathroom. Eiri turned the water on and thrust Shuichi's hands beneath the stream. He had been more scared then angry and now that fear was beginning to gnaw at him again.

"You don't look well at all." He said calmly taking a wash cloth and cleaning the now dried blood from the singers face. The water in the sink finally began to run clear Eiri took Shuichi's hands and examined them. The hand that had already been bandaged because of his wrist hardly bled at all. Shuichi's other hand still had a very large piece of glass stuck in it and the blood was slowly welling to the surface aging. Eiri took the rag he had been using and pressed it to the singer's palm. He then began to remove the boys dress coat and shirt. Shuichi froze with fear.

"Don't please don't." He began to plead with his guardian. Eiri stoked the back of his hand.

"Shuichi look at me." He stated holding the teens chin, "I won't ever hurt you. I don't want to bandage your hand and then try to remove the clothes it's easier this way." Shuichi nodded he felt awful Yuki wasn't Aizawa he wouldn't hurt him. Eiri quickly had the less injured hand bandaged and looked over the other one. A large piece was stuck near his palm and several other smaller shards dotted the rest of his hand. Beginning with the smaller pieces Eiri began removing the glass as gently as he could. Shuichi would flinch but no more tears escaped his eyes. Eiri was surprised and more then a little disturbed that the boy seemed to be emotionally shut down.

"I'm sorry Yuki-san." Shuichi whispered.

"For what?" Eiri's muffled voice asked he was holding a strip of gauze in his mouth.

"For ruining the party and embarrassing you."

"Hmph, I'm just glad I didn't get drunk and end up kicking the shit out of someone, it's happened at several of Tohma's parties before you know." He said only half joking, he hadn't been drunk just in the mood to fight. Shuichi began to laugh at Yuki's answer and while he was distracted Eiri removed the last piece of glass. The vocalist gave a sharp hiss of pain and looked down to watch as Yuki stopped the blood and dressed the wound.

"Jeez kid at this rate you're going to die of blood lose." Eiri said picking up the singers clothes the white shirt was a lost cause but the jacked was salvageable. He pushed Shuichi out of the bath room and down the stairs then ordered the boy to get in bed. Shuichi was so tired he looked like a walking zombie. With a good deal of help he made it to the top bunk and lay down. Eiri flipped on his laptop and began to work. For several minutes Shuichi shifted around causing the bed to creak and move slightly. Eiri was just about to scream at him to stay still when the dress pants the boy had been wearing landed off to the side of his bed. Eiri turned his head up imagining he was staring at the now hardly clothed boy that was sleeping above him. After several minutes he reprimanded himself for such thoughts and began to type again.

"Hey Yuki?" Came Shuichi's hesitant voice.

"What brat?" Eiri replied retyping a sentence.

"Can I ask you a question?" The singer asked.

"You already did but sure go ahead." Eiri's typing never slowed.

"What do you do when you're scared?" Eiri's fingers stilled he hadn't expected such a difficult question. 'What do I do?' he thought. 'You run away.' A voice in his head said. 'You run away or Tohma comes and makes it all better for you.' Eiri slammed his laptop closed.

"That's a stupid question." He let out lying down and staring at the darkness above him he could just make out Shuichi's mattress. "Why are still scared of something brat?"

"No not with you here," Shuichi yawned, "you'll keep all the bad people away." He sighed and then Eiri could hear his light snoring. Eiri was up late in the night thinking of Shuichi's question and his own inability to give the boy an answer, it would mean opening up to much.

Eiri woke the next morning to find Shuichi sitting at the desk in his room. His head phones were on and he was scribbling away at a piece of paper. There was a bowl with a spoon sitting next to the teen and Eiri grabbed it and headed upstairs to find something for his own stomach. He found Shuichi's mom in the kitchen making breakfast the fact that Shuichi had eaten cereal didn't escape him.

"I'm making food it'll be ready in a minute. Of course if you are planning to leave, which after last night I have no clue why you would stay, then feel free to leave as soon as possible." She never looked at him.

"That's ok I'll just have cereal and despite my own desire to leave, this visit's for Shuichi not me so I wont force him to leave." Eiri replied making himself a bowl of cereal and eating it at the kitchen counter.

"Shindou-san has someone ever hurt Shuichi, like a friend or something?" His mother froze and didn't answer at first.

"Why would you ask something like that?" She stated coldly.

"Well I'm sure you noticed the state he was in last night. I couldn't get him to tell me anything, but he mentioned something about "bad people" I couldn't help wondering what he meant."

"Some things are better left alone; you should leave him here with us when you find out what happened you'll abandon him. Besides he's safer here where we can watch him." There was no love in the woman's voice only anger.

Eiri glared at the woman's back 'There's nothing that could ever make me abandon Shuichi' he thought. Just then Shuichi's father came into the room he sent Eiri a hatful glare then sat at the table with his wife for breakfast. Eiri headed back to Shuichi's room, he lounged on the bed typing away until he heard the sound of the singer's parents leaving. He worked a little longer then decided he desperately needed a smoke or several. He made his way to the singer and put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention, Shuichi was still working adamantly at his lyrics. The pink haired thing jumped and whipped around clutching his chest and glaring at Yuki. He pulled his headphones down to see what Yuki wanted.

"I'm going out for a smoke ok?" Eiri said heading for the back door.

"Be careful it's wooded around here so you could get lost." Shuichi warned.

"Just because you can't leave sight of your house and find the way back doesn't mean the rest of us have no sense of direction." Eiri quipped and disappeared out the back door.

He walked slowly he was already on his second cigarette. The house was still visible he couldn't help but think something was missing. Eiri leaned against a tree and stared up through the branches lighting another cancer stick. Shuichi's question from the night before and his mothers warnings were weighing heavily on his mind. Without realizing it Eiri went through half his smokes he was just putting one out when he thought he heard something like a shout or a cry. He stood still listening to see if he could hear it again but there was nothing. Heading back toward the house he walked slowly once again trying to determine the best way of getting information from Shuichi about what had happened.

(Back to Shuichi)

The singer watched his guardian go then turned back to his lyrics. He stared at it for several minutes slowly getting angrier. Finally he removed his headphones 'Damn him he made me lose my train of thought.' Shuichi fumed to himself. He got up and went to the kitchen to find something to snack on, he glanced out the window and spotted Yuki a ways away from the house smoking of course. The doorbell suddenly rang Shuichi placed the carton of milk he had been drinking out of back in the fridge. He always just drank from the carton at home because Yuki never drank milk so he realized his mistake to late and thanked god that his parents weren't around to catch him. The doorbell sounded again and he jogged his way to the front door throwing it open with a smile on his face.

"Well Shuichi I see your mood has improved from last night." Aizawa said pushing inside and slamming the door closed. Shuichi backed away from him scared he looked around frantically trying to find the quickest escape route. Aizawa advanced on him and Shuichi turned to run, the larger teen grabbed him around the waist and landed on him causing a cry of pain from Shuichi. Unhurt Aizawa began to pull at Shuichi's clothes; he sat atop the struggling boy tearing his shirt off and using it to bind his hands behind his back. Shuichi continued to kick and scream for help, he felt as Aizawa grabbed him by the hair and forced his face into the shag carpet his parents had in the living room effectively muffling his cries.

Aizawa began trying to remove the singer's pants but Shuichi lay as flat as he could against the floor momentarily halting the older teen's actions. Aizawa reached under Shuichi's bare front and dug his fingers into the boy's ribs. Shuichi tried to cry out at the pain turning his head so that the scream bounced off the walls. Suddenly he was seeing stars and his head hurt like it never had before, it took several seconds for him to realize he'd been hit. Aizawa used the momentary confusion to flip Shuichi over his eyes ate up the sight of the struggling teen beneath him staring at the deep wounds he'd put in the boys torso with his fingers. He then covered Shuichi's mouth with his own forcing his tongue in. He smiled smugly into the kiss as he reached a hand between them and began unbuttoning the singer's pants.

"Shuichi where'd you go?" the singer heard his guardian shout from the basement. A look of fear crossed Aizawa's face before he was up and out the door. Eiri heard the door slam something inside him the whole way back was nagging that there was something wrong. Eiri ran up the stairs barely touching them. Shuichi immediately began to cry he could hear Yuki rushing up the stairs and tried to move so his guardian wouldn't see him like this. Eiri reached the top of the stairs in time to see someone speeding away on a motorcycle but without his glasses he couldn't see the small license plate. He looked around and spotted Shuichi's legs on the floor in the living room. He stopped dead when he saw the singer their eyes met and then Shuichi quickly turned away horrified that Yuki had seen him. Before he knew what was going on Yuki was down next to him unbinding his hands.

"What the hell happened who did this?" Eiri shouted pulling Shuichi close. The singer trembled violently and tried to get away.

"Was it the same person from last night? Shuichi answer me!" Eiri yelled taking the teens face in his hands. He received a nod as Shuichi locked fearful eyes with him. Tears were overflowing from the boys eyes, Eiri pulled his face to his chest he couldn't stand to stare into those pain filled eyes. He held the teen tightly until his sobs seemed to subside. Looking down he found the boys breathing still labored but now only silent tears were running down his face. Eiri picked him up one arm under his knees and the other around his shoulders. Using his foot Eiri pulled the basement door closed then made his way down and gently placed Shuichi on his bed.

"You stay here and don't move until I get back." He commanded then went back upstairs. He quickly retrieved a glass of water and made his way back. Shuichi had curled up and was lying on his side facing the wall. He went to his duffle bag and pulled out a bottle of pills a powerful sedative that his physiatrist had ordered, he knew it would knock the singer out but that was his best course of action at the moment. Eiri returned to the bed and sat down next to him. He gripped Shuichi's upper arm turning him slowly so he lay on his back. Eiri sat him up using his arm and placed the pill to his lips. Shuichi looked up at him fear evident in his eyes.

"It won't hurt you just make you feel better for awhile." Eiri offered he wasn't going to force the boy to take it but he hoped he would. Shuichi opened his mouth and Yuki place the pill on his tongue then held the glass of water up fro him to drink. The teen drank the whole glass apparently crying made him thirsty. Eiri set the glass on the floor and then turned back to the small form in his arms.

He looked the singer up and down noting the small wounds that were bleeding slightly, and for the first time Eiri noticed that the teen's pants had been undone. His eyes shot back up to Shuichi's he felt like he might cry at this rate.

"God Shuichi did he touch you?" the writer asked shakily stoking the teens hair. He nodded his head yes slightly and then gazed back up into Yuki's golden eyes. They held no disgust or hatred like his parents had the first time Aizawa had done this. Those eyes shone only with worry and fear and something that almost looked like love. Shuichi began to cry again as he reached out for Yuki and was swiftly embraced.

"Shh I'm so sorry I shouldn't have walked so far. I-I thought I heard a scream but then I thought it was just my imagination. Oh God what if I hadn't gotten here in time? He could have hurt you even worse." Eiri buried his face in Shuichi's hair and allowed the strawberry sent of the singer's hair to calm his nerves or he was going to cry. He held the boy like that until the sound of his breathing leveled out and he went limp in Eiri's arms. The wounds on the boy's torso had already stopped bleeding. 'They aren't that deep but it must have hurt.' He thought running a hand over the singer's bare chest. Shuichi released a whimper and Eiri drew back. He covered the boy and then began to pack their things they were leaving before Shuichi's parents returned home.

End note) Well not my longest chapter but I hope it got the same amount of emotion across. Feel free to throw things at me for being mean to Shu I think I might get a tomato and throw it at myself. Review and tell me what you thought of it the next chapter is probably going to be rather short too sorry. BYE BYE

Chapter 10 reviews:

AN) Well for whatever reason everyone seemed to like this chapter even though I didn't think it was that great. SOOOO Thank you all so much!

Tiki-chan: Thanks for the great review I'm glad you liked it so much I personally thought the last chapter wasn't quite up to par but thanks for liking it.

Rebellion2fate: Well I'll take your advice and do horrible things to his parent but not till later.

DeMoN4EvA: Taki's the bad guy and he's gonna get worse. Yes Shu was raped and in the next chapter a little more details about that are going to come out. I did update sooner I just hope this flow of inspiration sticks around so I can finish the next one!

Tis022: I promise to finish it cross my heart!

Dragonfly33: I'm glad that you were actually checking to see if it was updated. I do that to the stories I love too so I'm happy I made you happy!

Draechaeli: Thanks I loved writing the English scene I guess I've just always assumed that Shuichi was smart, (he can play the piano after all and that's not easy) but that he only really put effort into things he wanted like singing and Yuki. That's just me though.

DemonicDragon666: Well I don't know if your idea is the same as mine but it's not gonna be pretty when Eiri finds out who he is.

Shado-Fyre: Glad you like the characters even though they're all OCC, thanks for the review.

Ayame: Wish granted here's the update! I feel like I'm a fairy godmother.

Bram: I updated see see I really did and it didn't take a month. Sorry about the wait hope you aren't to mad to read. I'm glad you picked up on the hint.

GoTrinba: Thanks I'm glad you liked the English scene I loved making Shuichi get the better of his parents.

Amy: I'm not sure how long it'll take me to finish but I hope to have it done by the end of the summer.

Noting importan: Here's the update!

Vampiress-06: Darn you only almost cried I'm waiting till I get someone to actually cry, well I guess almost is pretty good I'm glad you liked it.

Shinki: Now I have cookies cake and Coke. Time for a reviewers party shares it will all of you great people

Ffyuna: Glad you liked and here's the update!


	12. Simple and Clean

AN) Okay this chapter is the shortest so far but I have two reasons, 1) Harry Potter 6 is out and I've done nothing but read. 2) Gravitation 12 came out and I've been in a state of emotional shock since. I love the series but I really hope she adds on to it because the end just didn't do it for me sorry but I thought it could have been better. That's me though it also could have been worse I mean she could have killed them all.

Shuichi woke slowly blinking his eyes at the bright light. He still felt overwhelmingly tired but he wanted to know where he was. Seconds later he was very aware of his position because the only thing keeping him in his seat was his seat belt.

"God dammit people need to learn to drive." Eiri grumbled under his breath after having hit the brakes. Shuichi laughed lightly looking at the novelist from his laying position in the passenger's seat. Yuki's eyes found his and the worried expression on his face immediately caused Shuichi to sober.

"I didn't mean to wake you we're almost home now another half hour tops." Eiri said focusing on the road again. Shuichi blinked slowly 'Home? As in Tokyo that home?' His mind asked. He lay quietly for a few seconds mentally retracing the events of the day.

"What happened after I fell asleep?" Shuichi finally asked.

"I packed our stuff and got you out of there as fast as I could. Shuichi I realize you're tired and probably don't want to talk but what happened?" Eiri asked firmly.

"You scared him really bad you know? You should have seen the look on his face I wish I'd had a camera."

"You didn't answer my question what happened?" Eiri repeated.

"I answered the door and he was there I tried to run but he caught me and… you know the rest." Shuichi said quietly.

"Ok then who was he and has he done this before?" Eiri knew the subject made Shuichi uncomfortable but he had to know.

"He's just a kid from my old high school he used to beat me up all the time till Hiro came along and then it stopped." 'Well that was half true,' Shuichi thought, 'Hiro thought it stopped but it didn't it just kept going till he…' Tears began to run down his face as he remembered the time Aizawa had raped him.

"What's his name?" Eiri said his voice laced with rage. When he received no answer he looked over to find the teen crying again. Eiri released a sigh and ran his hand through his blond hair. "Don't worry about it we'll talk later after you've had some more rest."

Shuichi nodded slightly then rolled over so that he was no longer facing Yuki and closed his eyes to go back to sleep. When he woke next it was already dark the clock across the room was just barely visible reading 9:37 PM. Sitting up he realized that his whole body ached most likely from the tumble he'd taken to the floor. After gaining his feet he grab his pajamas, which Yuki had laid out for him, then headed downstairs to take a bath. The bathroom upstairs only had a shower and he wanted to just sit in a tub of water till it became freezing. The downstairs of the house was lit up like a Christmas tree Yuki had every light in the house on. Shuichi could hear Yuki talking in a hushed voice, he walked into the living room to confirm this. The first thing his eyes met were Tohma's it took seconds for the serious and disturbed look that had been on his bosses face to disappear and be replaced with his usual smile. Yuki also turned to look at him though his face didn't hold fake smiles only worry.

"What were you two taking about?" Shuichi asked knowing perfectly well the topic of conversation had been him.

"I was telling Tohma what happened at your parent's house. Since your up you could add a few details that you left out such as the mans name." Eiri said standing.

"Eiri I'm sure that Shuichi is still very tired and it appears he was heading to the bathroom." Tohma said motioning to the clothes Shuichi was holding. "We can talk later I'm sure Shuichi would just like to relax right now."

Shuichi nodded and made his exit before Yuki could call him back. He simply didn't want to talk about it what was the point? It was over and as far as Shuichi could see it would never happen again. Aizawa lived far away and he could avoid going to his parents Tohma was great at making up excuses so he would never have to be in that situation again. Shuichi removed his shirt then stared in the mirror he didn't look any different. He lifted his bangs to reveal the bump that had formed on his temple from where Aizawa had hit him. He then let his fingers trace over the now scabbed wounds on his chest. He didn't look dirty but he felt it how could he not. Trying to turn his mind from those thoughts he got in the tub and watched as it finished filling. Yuki had a huge tub so Shuichi was able to lay down completely with nothing but his head above the water. He tried to shut his mind down to think of nothing but the warm comfort of the water but every time he closed his eyes Aizawa's hateful smile filled his vision. He could remember his parent's anger and disgust with him when Aizawa had raped him. Shuichi had never been on great terms with his parents but when Aizawa had done that things went from bad to worse. Shuichi's father had been convinced that it was Shuichi's fault that it had happened. The only one who hadn't blamed him for the event had been Miako. His mother had refused to touch him and the next day both pretended that nothing had happened they just simply went on ignoring him. Less then a week after that Bad Luck had played their first live gig and been approached by Mr. Sakano. He had liked them and wanted to know when their next performance was so that he could bring his boss and hopefully get them signed. Two months later they had been signed to N-G Productions and Shuichi had moved to Tokyo with Hiro after a long argument between his parents and Seguchi. Suguru was added to the band as soon as they got there, after his initial dislike of the keyboardist Shuichi had decided he didn't mind the boy and accepted him into the band. Things had been going fine till his parents informed Tohma that Shuichi had to have a guardian that was over eighteen so he could no longer live with Hiro. Shuichi smiled to himself as he remembered the first time he'd met Yuki. At first he had been scared but he quickly realized that the novelist was one of the greatest people he'd ever met and he loved living here.

Shuichi opened his eyes to find golden ones staring back into his. He jumped and immediately tried to cover himself splashing water everywhere. When he finally had the courage to look up Yuki was standing next to the tub water dripping down his face. The novelist sighed as he used a sleeve to wipe the water away and then turned back to Shuichi.

"Was that necessary getting me sopping wet?" Eiri asked amused Shuichi had turned a bright shade of red that went half way down his torso.

"Well why did you sneak up on me? What were you doing in here while I'm taking a bath anyway!" Shuichi challenged.

"You've been in here for over and hour I was afraid you'd tried to kill yourself. I knocked but you didn't answer so I just came in and it looked like you were sleeping. I think it's time you got out the waters cold." Eiri said grabbing a towel and holding it out for the boy. Shuichi's blush darkened as he stood up still trying to cover himself he didn't know why he was so embarrassed of Yuki seeing him naked Hiro had hundreds of times. Yuki draped the towel over his shoulders and then pulled him up against himself so that Shuichi's back was molded to his stomach. Shuichi gasped at the sudden sign of affection and relaxed into Yuki's gentle hold.

"You're never going back there again at least not while I'm looking after you." Eiri whispered in his ear. Shuichi smiled at Yuki's way of saying he was worried he turned and wrapped his arms around the novelist's waist laying his head on his chest. Shuichi didn't know how long they stood there like that in comfortable silence. Finally Yuki pulled away and looked at him.

"You're shivering dry off and get dressed. Tohma made us dinner and I'm sure you're starved." Eiri then disappeared out the door. As Shuichi dressed he found his reflection in the mirror this time he didn't feel dirty and he was sure the bath had nothing to do with it.

Dinner was short and sweet Tohma talked about work and Mika while Yuki blatantly ignored him. Shuichi began to feel tired halfway through the meal and was ordered to bed by Yuki immediately. He made his way up to his room and was just about to turn off the light when an odd tube next to his suitcase caught his attention. He picked it up and slid the rubber band off unrolling it slowly. It was his Nittle Grasper poster, his eyes filled with tears as he realized the Yuki must have taken it for him. He wanted to put it up at once but realized that he was too tired and in no physical state to be climbing on chairs to reach the ceiling. Shuichi rolled it back up carefully and set it back down where Yuki had left it. He crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep all thoughts of what had happened earlier that day vanished.

End Note) For those of you who remain ever hopeful and have been screaming at me to get them together you're in luck the next chapter has a lemon and it's the only part that I haven't finished yet. As soon as I have the dirty scene up to par I'll post it. I hope that in some way makes up for the fact that this chapter is so short.

11 Reviews

CrossDressingGirl: Thank you I'll try to start updating once a week.

Vampiress-06: I love when Eiri's sweet so I'm glad no one seems mad he's out of character.

Nothing important: I do have the whole thing planed out but there is a lemon next chapter. I'm amazed you're the first person who's said I update fast. cries you must not have started when I first posted because I went months without updating but not anymore you're lucky you haven't had to wait like some of the others. Thanks for reviewing!

Guardian Angel Gabriel: Yeah I feel bad because Shuichi is gonna end up back there again but not for awhile!

Tiki-Chan: I'm glad that I'm actually getting people to feel emotions to me that's the best part of reading a fic is when you feel really involved in it. I hope I can keep it up!

Bram: Sorry this one's even shorter than the last. The next chapter is already up to four pages and I'm not done so that's pretty good.

Flame-chan: Hee hee I haven't decided who I'm going to have exact revenge on Taki but it will be horrible that's a promise.

Shinki: Wow my mom was already wondering about all the sweets what am I gonna tell her now that the computers is covered in party favors?

Rebellion2fate: Karma bites, that's all I have to say, sorry I almost made you cry!

Tis022: Yeah I have it good so I don't know where the writing horrible things comes from maybe I should see a shrink? I promise to finish this!

GoTrinba: Aizawa will be back but it'll probable be on a stretcher. Glad you liked!

Moni kun: Don't worry Taki will fall!

Dragonfly33: Thanks for reviewing hope you liked this one too.

Ryu Meijin: Yes if glomp is a word then hyperness is too! glomps you for reviewing

AshNight: Well the lemons coming up but I can't comment on the Shu beatings…

ShAdOwAdRiA: Happy Happy Joy Joy, thanks good to know you're reading.

Catherine Lewie Rain: I stay up late like that reading too I'm thrilled you were that taken with the story.

Cutelilpuppieyez: Quite all right just glad to know that you're still reading thanks for the review.

Monica: Thanks.

DemonicDragon666: Bad things happen to bad people so don't worry.


	13. Underground

AN) Let the fluffiness ensue! Yup here you go this is the best lemon I could pull off. Sorry if it's not that great but I know only what I've read in other fics so… Well tell me what you think.

Shuichi was lounging in the living room. He was watching some movie in English to help him comprehend talking better. He was feeling depressed for the first time in a while. He got up and slowly made his way down the hall to the stairs that led to his room. He threw his clothes off and started looking for something to wear to bed. It was only six o'clock but he figured it was easier to just sleep then to try to entertain himself. He pulled on a button up shirt, the one Yuki had given him, and sat down on his bed, he felt tears well up in his eyes and tried to hold them back but it was useless. Things had been strained between them since his parent's house. It had been their first fight since Shuichi had moved in with him. Yuki had demanded to know who had attacked him and Shuichi refused to tell. He didn't understand why Yuki couldn't just let it go it had been over two months since the incident. They had just barely begun speaking to each other again and Yuki almost always brought the attack up. Shuichi wasn't going to tell though he didn't want Yuki doing anything stupid he just wanted to forget about it. Now Yuki was going out more and more often and they hardly even saw each other, and he didn't know what to do to make it better.

Shuichi didn't look up when he heard Yuki open the door he just began to cry harder into his hands. He heard the older mans foot steps and the light rustle of his clothes as he came nearer. Eiri didn't know what to do the pink haired boy looked like he was having a break down and he didn't want to deal with it. He finally gave in and reached out his hand to cup the singer's cheek trying to comfort him. Shuichi leaned into the touch he loved when Yuki touched him it sent shivers up his spine. Shuichi reached up and grabbed onto Yuki's shirt holding the material tightly.

"Are you going out tonight Yuki-san?" he asked quietly.

"Yes." He paused. "Do you want to come?" He asked sitting down on the bed. He sat so close to Shuichi that it pulled the younger mans shirt down off his shoulder. Eiri could see all of Shuichi's chest now and most of his back. He had to fight to keep from touching the teen.

"No I don't like imposing on you." He also didn't like to watch Yuki making out unabashedly with his chosen woman of the night either. At some point during that thought he had laid his head on Yuki's shoulder exposing his neck to the writer. Eiri was having trouble breathing now he couldn't help but bring his hand up around the boy's back and slide his fingers along the singer's neck. Shuichi leaned more fully into him rubbing his face into the novelist chest.

"Un Yuki that tickles." He panted out grabbing onto the front of blond mans shirt again.

"You're ticklish aren't you brat. I remember that day at N-G in Tohma's office." He whispered into Shuichi's ear. Shuichi's eyes widened as he began to draw away from Yuki.

"You wouldn't you never play!" Shuichi said. Suddenly he felt arms around him pulling his shirt off. Then Yuki pushed him back on the bed pinning him with his legs. He began running feather light touches up and down Shuichi's sides. Shuichi tried to hold back and keep from laughing but Yuki was tickling him unmercifully.

"Y-you're s-s-so e-vil!" He gasped out trying to struggle away from Yuki's nimble fingers. He finally got his hands free but it didn't do him any good he couldn't get Yuki off. Finally he collapsed from exhaustion he was flushed and breathing hard. Shuichi lifted up his hands and tried to tickle Yuki's sides but the man just wasn't ticklish. Eiri couldn't help but picture Shuichi panting like that underneath him for a different reason. He felt himself start to harden and backed away from Shuichi the last thing the poor singer needed was a full grown man taking advantage of him. Eiri sat back leaning against the wall taking out a cigarette to smoke he needed to calm his growing problem down. Shuichi had propped himself up on his elbows and was staring at him.

"What?" Eiri asked searching his pockets for a lighter. Shuichi was suddenly up like lighting pulling the cigarette out of Yuki's mouth. Before Eiri's mind could register what had happened Shuichi was standing at the door to his room giggling and staring at Yuki.

"What he hell are you doing?" Eiri said trying to sound angry but he knew it came out more stunned.

"You shouldn't smoke." He stated simply and disappeared from the door way. Eiri was up in a flash chasing after the boy. He followed the sound of the singer's footsteps down the stairs and into the living room. Shuichi ducked into the kitchen and ran back into the hallway. They went in circles through the kitchen and living room till Eiri finally grew wise and stopped waiting for the singer to come round the corner. It never happened though and he began creeping quietly down the hall, opening doors as he went. He got to the end of the hallway only one more door left, the one to his room and it was slightly ajar. He flung the door open his eyes instantly finding the singer. He was standing on the opposite side of the room grinning at Eiri holding the cigarette like a trophy in front of him. Eiri let out a low growl and slowly started for the singer. Shuichi's grin widened. 'What are you so happy about I'm going to torture the hell out of you for this.' Eiri thought to himself. Shuichi brought the cigarette up to his mouth slowly.

"Don't come any closer Yuki-san or I'll." Shuichi said and then stuck his tongue out to lick the cigarette. Eiri stopped dead in his tracks not only did he not want his cigarette ruined he was having trouble not thinking about the boy's now protruding tongue.

"You're dead." Eiri growled advancing again.

"This is the last one in the house isn't it?" Shuichi said giggling his eyes closed as a result. That was all it took Eiri was on him in a flash grabbing the hand with the cigarette and pinning it above the singers head against the wall. Shuichi was caught completely off guard in his surprise his head shot up to look at Yuki as he gasped. There noses touched neither one ever figured out who made the first move but in an instant their lips where pressed together, the cigarette fell forgotten from Shuichi's hand. Shuichi's eyes stayed open from shock but slowly closed as Yuki pressed into him. Shuichi didn't know what to do he had never kissed anyone before and he was terrified of screwing up and making Yuki hate him. Eiri could tell Shuichi was nervous and began to draw away. Before he could even part their lips Shuichi's instincts had taken over and he had wrapped his arms around Eiri's neck pulling him back forcefully. Eiri used the new change in position to thrust his thigh between the singer's legs rubbing against his groin. Shuichi let out a sound that was somewhere between a moan of pleasure and a gasp of surprise. Eiri took advantage of the situation and plunged his tongue into Shuichi's willing mouth. Eiri let his hands wander down the boy's chest reaching his short shorts. Shuichi gave a yelp of surprise as Eiri grabbed him through the clothing sending shutters up his spine. Eiri didn't realize they had made it to the bed till Shuichi fell onto it bringing Eiri with him. Eiri grunted, the change in position gave him all the access he could want to the singer's body. Something suddenly snapped in Eiri's mind though. He saw Shuichi hurt because of him because he was a horrible person who couldn't hold back his own desires for the boy. He jerked away sharply.

Yuki was staring down at him with a look Shuichi couldn't place he looked like he had just done something awful. He began to pull away but Shuichi didn't want him to go didn't want to lose his touch. Yuki had never touched him like this at all and he wanted more. He grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down back on top of himself. Eiri grunted and tried to get up again but Shuichi wrapped his arms tightly around his waist.

"Don't leave me Eiri I don't want to be alone." He whispered into the older mans chest. Eiri was starting to lose himself he couldn't take much more of this close contact, and the way Shuichi had said his real name god it turned him on. Shuichi wasn't even aware of the things that Eiri was thinking he'd like to do to him that he had wanted to do to him for months now. Eiri suddenly snapped back to reality when he felt Shuichi placing kisses on his chest. Eiri gently pushed Shuichi back into the mattress settling over him.

"I won't hurt you Shuichi I promise I'll stop ok." He said nuzzling the boy's forehead while his hands played over him. He wasn't sure whether he had said that for his or Shuichi's comfort because truth-be-told he wasn't sure he would be able to stop. The pink haired singer lay completely willing beneath Eiri, he didn't look nervous at all he was that totally trusting. Eiri leaned down and kissed Shuichi lazily for a long time when he pulled away the singer's eyes were half lidded and he released a small moan. Eiri kissed his way down Shuichi's neck biting and sucking as he went producing louder moans from the singer. Eiri was stripping the rest of the clothes from the boy as he kept him busy with kisses. Shuichi was already completely hard, 'Not surprising he's never done this before.' Eiri thought as he gripped his lover gently. Shuichi moaned and his body responded causing him to thrust his hips into Eiri's touch. Eiri stroked him several more times before he pulled away. Shuichi released a whimper of frustration at the loss of Eiri's touch.

Eiri's hands found Shuichi's nipples and he began to play with them till they had hardened and the singer was crying for more. Eiri smirked he wasn't going to take to much more teasing. He left a trail of saliva on the teen's chest as he made his way to his erection. Shuichi was to busy moaning to realize what was going on until Eiri's mouth was all the way around him. He didn't last long and came crying Eiri's name. The blond pulled his head up taking in the sight of Shuichi still desperately clutching the sheets and panting. He gave his right nipple a suck before he brought his mouth down on the singers again. Shuichi made a face when he realized that the new bitter taste in his lover's mouth was himself.

"What don't like how you taste Shu?" Eiri asked smiling at the flushed boy.

"That's gross." Shuichi said quietly.

"Hum I didn't mind." Eiri said attacking the pink haired boy's neck again. After awhile he pulled away to look at him again he was already getting hard again. "Shu are you sure you want to go all the way? We can stop here I wont be angry at all." Eiri said smoothing back the teen's hair. Shu looked at him like it was the stupidest question he'd ever been asked.

"Yes I want to go all the way I want you to take me Eiri." He turned bright red and looked away. "I-I mean if y-you don't want to I understand I mean I'm a boy and…" He was immediately silenced by Eiri's mouth.

"That's not what I meant I just don't want to hurt you. No matter how gentle I am it's going to hurt to some extent and I-I don't want you to hate me." Eiri stated softly.

"I don't care how much it hurts as long as it's you." Shuichi was staring at him with that trusting look again. Eiri moved off the bed and over to his dresser, once he'd retrieved the lube he turned to find Shuichi sitting up staring at him with a hurt look.

"I'm not leaving baka." He said tangling his hand in the back of the singer's hair and pulling him up for a wet kiss. Eiri was now kneeling on the bed between the singers spread legs. He pushed Shuichi back down the boy stayed propped on his elbows so he could see what was going on. He watched as Eiri spread the clear gel on his fingers and then began to reach between his legs.

"What are you doing?" Shuichi asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"I have to prepare you." Eiri said his eyes finding the singers.

"Oh I thought you just you know." He said quietly.

"If I just entered you it would hurt you terribly, it's already going to be painful but that would be hell." An alarm went off in Eiri's head Shu had no reason to think he would just force himself on him unless it had happened before. God he didn't want to ruin this by bringing something like that up though, 'Afterwards I'll talk to him later.' He thought.

"Shu if you want me to stop at any point just say so I won't force you and I don't want you to force yourself." Eiri said licking the head of the teens cock. He used one hand to pump the boy's shaft as the other found his entrance. Slipping the first finger in was easy enough he watched the boys face for any sign of discomfort. He just wiggled at the strange intrusion and then stilled waiting for what ever came next. Eiri slid his finger in and out for several seconds before he pushed the second in. Shuichi hissed at the slightly more painful invasion. Eiri stilled his actions.

"Lay all the way back and don't tense up." He said waiting for the singer to do as he was told. As soon as the teen was on his back Eiri took his left leg and propped it over his shoulder his fingers never leaving the smaller body. This new position made it easier for Eiri to move his fingers and allowed him to suck the teen's now weeping member. The third finger seemed to go unnoticed as Shu was to busy whimpering Eiri's name as he sucked him. Suddenly Shuichi released a deafening scream and his back arched. Eiri pulled back quickly scared as hell before he realized he must have hit the singer's prostate without knowing it. Shu hadn't cum but he was shaking due to the unexpected wave of pleasure. Eiri withdrew his fingers and grabbed the bottle of lube spreading it on his own erection; he was quickly losing control of his body all he wanted was to be buried in the moaning singer. He lined himself up with the teen's entrance then paused to look at Shuichi and make sure it was okay. The boy simply nodded at him and then his head was thrown back as Eiri slowly entered him. Eiri gasped as he finally entered the singer to the hilt he was so tight it was unbelievable. He let the boy's leg that had been around his shoulder slip so it was now wrapped around his waist. Leaning in Eiri placed a gentle kiss on the singers quivering lips, Shu's eyes were closed tight and tear's had formed at the edges.

"I'm sorry Shu this was too much." Eiri whispered and began to pull back. Shuichi used his leg to stop him.

"N-no," His husky voice panted out, "I, please just stay still a little longer." He pleaded and began to take deep breaths. Eiri could feel his body relaxing beneath him. After several second Eiri thought the teen had fallen asleep he was about to pull out again when Shuichi's opened his beautiful eyes still half lidded with lust, and he leaned up and kissed Eiri. Without realizing it Eiri had pulled out slightly and thrust back in causing Shu to cry out. Eiri began to move the pace was so grueling slow that he thought he was going to go crazy from desire. It wasn't long before Shuichi's cries held no trace of pain and he was begging for Eiri to go faster. Eiri knew he'd found the boy's prostate once again when he gave another loud cry and tried to thrust himself against Eiri harder. Leaning down Eiri pressed his face against the moaning teen's neck he then let one of his hands slip between their bodies and begin stroking the singer's neglected erection. The change in position allowed Shuichi to grab onto Eiri more easily as he wrapped his arms around the body that was pounding into him. Eiri sucked gently on his neck wanting to leave a mark, consequences be damned. Then just as suddenly as before Shuichi gave a cry of pleasure and his body arched up against Eiri's hard. He gave several more thrusts before he found himself moaning out the singer's name.

When Shuichi finally came out of his orgasm induced coma the first thing he noticed were Eiri's shaky breaths against his neck. The blond mans arms where wrapped tightly around him, and his body was lying against him. He could still feel his lover inside him. He let one of his own shaking hands release its hold on the novelists back and run through his tussled blond hair. Sleep was taking him quickly and he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be awake. Eiri finally lifted himself up and pulled out of his small lover. Shuichi released a small surprised sound and looked up at the writer. A soft smile graced Eiri's features as he looked at the completely sated form of the singer. He leaned back down and kissed the teen for what seemed like hours. He eventually pulled away and Shuichi watched through half lidded eyes as Eiri disappeared for several minutes. He then returned cleaned up and in his pajama bottoms with a wash rag. He did a quick cleaning of the cum that remained on Shu's chest and then pulled the blankets up over him and crawled in next to him. Shuichi immediately grasped onto him and just looked at him.

"I love you Eiri." He whispered leaning his head on his chest and closing his eyes. Eiri tightened his grip on the singer but didn't reply. In a few minutes time Shuichi was snoring softly and Eiri was right behind him.

12 Reviews:

Tiki-chan: Thank you so much I'm glad you liked that part I love making Shu happy.

DeMoN4EvA: Thanks for the info I'd heard she was doing more but thanks for confirming it. Hope you liked the lemon.

Mercuryrose: I'm glad you're reading thanks for leaving a review. Just so you know that cat part took me forever to write.

Caterine Lewie Rain: Muffin! glomps muffin, then glomps you!

Rebelyell59: I'm glad you don't mind OCC.

Shinki: Wheet Woo, that's a lot of glitter I don't know what to do!

Vampiress-06: Hey don't worry it's good to have company here in the gutter from time to time. I love it when they do pretty things too I'm just not sure I can write it that well. blush

Crazylinkfan13: I just wish my English teacher was that enthused by me writing oh well what does he know?

ShAdOwAdRiA: um well I plead the 5th!

Tis022: Yeah I still haven't finished Harry Potter though. I'm a horrible person cries

Dragonfly33: I updated in less than a week that's a record man!

LoveLandKiss: Updates? What updates?

Bram: 5 page count on Microsoft Word I suppose that's better than 2.

Nothing important: I know I hate when I go back in the archives and start reading and there's a good story that hasn't been updated in like two years. It makes me want to cry.

DemonicDragon666: Ahh sweet and gentle Yuki is the best and Aizawa will get very hurt.

Kluv19: Yuki's past is gonna have a big part within the next three chapters, as for the hospital I hadn't even thought about whether he'd end up there or not. Now I'm going to have to decide on a course of action for future chapters why are you doing this to me!

GoTrinba: Thanks I just wrote that because I like to think of Yuki dripping wet. Bad thoughts bad thoughts!

Flame-chan: That's kinda funny because I'm not a hugger so I actually had to put thought into that scene. I had a friend who used to always demand hugs and then scream at me that I don't hug like a normal person. In all honesty I'm kinda like Yuki glare at the person while they tell me there problem and then tell them to get over it and walk away. That could be why my friends never tell me about their love lives.

Checkmarks: That's okay rambling's good and I'm glad you liked it.

MasterChiefLover: I feel really scared because I don't think the lemon I wrote was very good. I hope you liked it!

Nanoda-glomp: (I like your name) You're my soul mate. Yup I was talking to a friend about how after the seventh book I thought the story started going down hill, then I read you review and freaked. There's someone thought the same thing as me! It's like after the seventh book she didn't want to do it anymore or something so the story just went out of control that's my opinion. I also want to point out why is there no fan fiction base off that part of the series just thought I throw that out there.

Draechaeli: Thank you much!

Romanticwriter: Didn't keep you waiting that long… this time.

Blackyuki: new reviewer! Thanks for the review.

SplendidGenesis: I'm all for having a twin then I can blame things on you, just kidding. Yeah I haven't talked to anyone so far who was impressed with the end. It wasn't awful but it could have been WAY better.


	14. Mushroom Samba

AN) Wow so I never meant for this story to be this long. I'm hoping to round it off at a good even number like twenty but I'm not sure I can fit everything in six more chapters. Oh well I'll try. Not much to this chapter just a little plot development and not even much of that. But in the next chapter I do plan on introducing two characters that have previously been missing. Here's the hint, one person has been mentiont, the other hasn't come up at all yet.I'll give pocky to whoever can guess which two!

Eiri woke the next morning to find Shuichi sprawled across him, and still sound asleep. He was warm and comfortable and couldn't remember ever being more a peace in his life. For the first time in years he wasn't immediately lighting up and smoking the day away. There was something else though something nagging at the back of his mind. Then he realized what it was, the sound of persistent knocking had been going since he woke. He detached himself from Shuichi who immediately latched onto his pillow instead and mumbled something that sounded very much like "pocky."

He tried to make himself more presentable as he neared the door and that's when he remembered there were only two people who knocked, his editor and Tohma. The sound of keys in the lock confirmed that it was indeed the latter. He was frozen to the spot as Tohma entered the house removing his hat in the process.

"Oh why Eiri if you were up then you should have answered the door." He said smiling as he closed the door and began to take off his coat. 'Oh god that means he intends to stay for some lengthily amount of time.' Eiri thought, he was beginning to panic. He was in no way embarrassed of what had happened but Shuichi was still a minor and he was his guardian no less. Eiri's head snapped up when he realized that Tohma had been talking to him and he hadn't heard a word of it.

"What?" He said.

"I was asking if you were busy today I have the day off and thought we might be able to do something?" Tohma's smile never wavered. Eiri was about to tell him to drop dead and go to hell when another blond burst into his house. Shuichi's maniac manager now stood in the doorway gun at the ready and screaming his head off for Shuichi to, "Get his ass out of bed and dressed for work or he was going to be eating a machine gun sandwich." Eiri paled.

"Eiri are you ok you don't look very well." Tohma said putting a hand on his forehead.

"He's right Yuki-san you look awful maybe you should get some more shut eye I'll get Shuichi and be out of your hair in no time." K said heading for the stairs, at the same time Tohma turned him around to force him back to bed. All three men froze.

"Eiri what's all the…" Shuichi yawned. He stood stark naked in the hallway staring at the men who were currently staring back. Before anyone could blink Shuichi had disappeared back into the room slamming the door behind him, K burst into hysterical laughter, Tohma's mind tried to come up with any explanation other than the obvious one, and Eiri darted to the door and demanded to be allowed in. Shuichi not being in any condition to think forgot to lock the door and just simply tried to keep it closed himself. Eiri overpowered him in seconds and pushed his way in he did howevertake the time to turn the lock once he'd gained entrance. Shuichi sat on the floor crying. Eiri leaned down and picked him up and then deposited him on the bed.

"What are you crying about baka you haven't done anything wrong." Eiri whispered into his hair.

"S-Seguchi (hic) knows (hic) I-I don't wanna (hic) get you in (hic) trouble!" Shuichi was sobbing hysterically by then. "I want to stay here with you don't let them make me leave." Shuichi cried into Eiri's bare chest.

"Don't cry nothings going to happen I promise." Eiri said not believing it himself. "I won't let them take you Shuichi." Eiri stated holding the singer tight. Hysterical laughter made its way in from the hallway as the door swung open. Tohma was standing watching the two while K just laid on the floor, lock pick in hand, laughing so hard he was crying.

"Eiri how long? I mean well this is just rather surprising." Tohma said stepping into the room. Shuichi tried to hide away he couldn't help being afraid. Tohma stopped when Eiri's angry eyes met his in warning. He looked at Shuichi in the blond mans arms it wasn't that he cared about what had happened it's just this was the kind of stuff that got out and caused huge scandals, it could destroy both their careers.

"This could be disastrous for the band if it gets out but as long as you're careful I don't see a problem." K said matter of factually crossing his arms. Shuichi sniffed and looked at his manager.

"You don't hate me?" He whispered. K tapped his chin with his gun seeming to think about the question.

"Hate you? Why would I hate you? So you're a boy who likes boys as long as I never catch you standing over me while I'm sleeping." K said holstering his gun. Shuichi turned bright red and hid his face from view again; Tohma just sighed and stared at the two of them. He'd never seen Eiri so protective before he looked like and animal guarding its cub.

"I have no objections, but K is right this should be kept a secr" Tohma was cut off by a low growl from Eiri.

"A secret until Shindou is at least of age." He finished. Eiri looked down to find Shuichi staring back up at him, he petted the teens hair and pulled him up for a kiss. Shuichi blushed even brighter as K rooted them on and Tohma booked it out of the room.

"Now if I'm correct you're late for work 'My Shuichi.'" Eiri whispered the last part then got up leaving a still nude Shuichi on his bed.

"Why yes he is. Time to go Shuichi so put on some boxers at least and let's get to it!" K yelled.

Shuichi went to his room K right on his heels to make sure he didn't take to long; Tohma and Eiri were left standing in the living room. Eiri could tell by the look on Tohma's face that he was going to get a long talking to. They stood in silence until Shuichi had been forced a gun point to go to the studio. As soon as they were out the door Eiri lit up if he wasn't going to get to work today because of Tohma he was at least going to let the man know he was irritated about it. He flopped down on the couch reaching for the remote Tohma's hand stopped him.

"No Eiri we ARE going to talk about this whether I have to tie you up or not." Tohma stated taking the remote. Eiri had half a mind to yell at him but decided that this was one thing that he wanted Tohma on his side for.

"Why are you doing this? I can't imagine that it was Shindou's idea." Tohma said quietly. Eiri snorted so he was the bad guy here?

"We didn't plan it Tohma it… just happened." Eiri stated lamely.

"Do you love him?" Eiri didn't answer. "Do you love him Eiri? Because he's not like the women you bring home and throw away! He won't just go away when you're done with him."

Eiri didn't know if he should strangle Tohma or scream at him he chose to scream.

"What the fuck Tohma? Do you honestly think I would do something like that?"

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know Tohma I don't know what this is but I'm not just going to abandon him the way his parents have. I won't let anyone hurt him anymore." Eiri said quietly.

"Does that include yourself?" Tohma asked sitting next to him. Eiri glared at him.

"You've both been through so much I just don't know that either of you are ready for something like this. Especially Shindou he's just a boy Eiri and neither one of us know exactly what he's been through. Does he know anything about you for that matter, about your past?" Tohma looked at Eiri's down turned face.

"It's never come up why would it?" Eiri didn't want to think about this it didn't matter.

"What will you do when it does? He'll want to know maybe not next week or next year but eventually he will ask and how will you handle that when the time comes?" Tohma hated bringing up such painful memories for the person he loved.

"I guess we'll find out when the day comes wont we Seguchi?" Eiri growled.

"I won't stand in your way and I'll do whatever I can to protect the both of you. I don't ever want to see anyone I hold close hurt again." Tohma finished. Eiri continued to look at him. If Tohma wasn't smiling Eiri was sure he'd be crying.

"I'll be going now." Tohma said getting his things. "Please just be careful Eiri." He stated and left.

The trip to NG had been quick Shuichi forced K to promise he wouldn't tell the rest of the band what had happened. Shuichi felt relatively sure Hiro wouldn't handle the information to well, and he didn't even want to think about Fujisaki and Sakano.

"Well look who decided to join us." Suguru said with fake excitement. Before Shuichi knew what was going on the slightly shorter boy was holding him by his shirt collar and shaking him violently.

"Once just once is that to much to ask? I swear to god the first time you actually show up on time I'm going to die of a heart attack. What happened today you walk out of the house and forgot your pants!" Suguru's attack stopped as he held Shuichi still. K had burst into a fit of giggles at the forgotten pants comment; it had reminded him of that morning. Shuichi was so dizzy he thought he might collapse.

"You mean to tell me," Suguru growled, tugging at the top of Shuichi's shirt, "that the reason you're late is because you were fooling around with some chick all night!"

Hiro, who had been ignoring the daily fight until then, was on his feet and taking hold of Shuichi himself to confirm.

"You have a woman and you didn't tell me!" Hiro shouted inspecting the hicky on Shuichi's neck. The singer blushed as he tried to cover it up with his hand, out of sight out of find right?

"Who is she Shuichi come on I'm your best friend. How far have you gone have you nailed her yet?" Hiro began trying to pry answers from his friend. Suguru went and collapsed in a chair muttering something about never getting any work done.

Shuichi on the other hand was beginning to panic. How did he let his best friend know what was going on without freaking him out?

"Well it's a long story and um ya see." Shuichi stammered out his eyes found K's and in seconds he was saved. If you can call being shot at to get to work saved. For the first time in his life Shuichi readily agreed with his manager and bolted into the recording booth. He was beginning to get worried again when lunch rolled around Hiro was determined to get all the details from his friend. Before they could get to the lunch room though Shuichi was stopped by a secretary and told that Seguchi wished to see him immediately. Shuichi was trilled at being saved from having to talk to his friend but the sudden summon from Seguchi had him worried. Tohma hadn't looked to happy at Yuki's house earlier today. He took his time getting to the producers office and knocked very quietly on the door hoping it might go unnoticed.

"Please come in Shindou." Came the blond mans voice. Shuichi sighed as he turned the doorknob. He hadn't meant to cause such a commotion he just hoped everything was going to be okay. He stood meekly in the president's office staring at his shoes.

"Shindou, no Shuichi. I'm not mad at you if that's what you're thinking." He stated softly. "I'm just very concerned about this it's a touchy situation. I-I want you to promise me something. No matter what happens you won't do anything to jeopardize Eiri's career and personal life."

"I would never do anything to hurt Yuki!" Shuichi yelled, bringing his fists down hard on Tohma's desk. His jaw was clinched in anger and he looked ready to jump the blond man.

"Can you guarantee that even if he decided to leave you? If he chose to move on to someone else could you say the same?" Tohma asked.

"He wont leave me he promised he never would do you not trust his word?" Shuichi barked.

"Shuichi you know as well as I do that he has gone through many women."

"That doesn't matter! It's in the past he hasn't done that for a long time!" Shuichi was beginning to cry. He didn't know why but it hurt to think like this like Yuki might do something bad. He felt Tohma's slender arms wrap around him and pull him into a hug.

"I didn't mean to make you angry or scare you. Please just promise me you won't do anything that might hurt him." Tohma said.

"I promise. I promise with every inch of my being that I'll never hurt Yuki or let anyone else." Shuichi said pulling away. Tohma took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the tears from Shuichi's cheeks.

"Good. I sincerely hope that everything goes well for you two." Tohma said giving Shuichi a genuine smile.

"Thank you Seguchi-san." Shuichi said heading for the door his lunch break had ended fifteen minutes ago. He stopped at the door and fidgeted for a second before Tohma asked what else he needed. "Um I just wanted to apologize for yelling at you it was very rude." He said, bowing to his boss.

Tohma chuckled, "It's quite alright Shindou I did provoke you after all. I'm the one who should be apologizing." Shuichi smiled then bolted out the door K was going to have his head once he returned to the studio. Tohma returned to his work he had been neglecting talent agents. There were several files for up and coming bands that showed good potential sitting on his desk. One especially caught his attention a band by the name of ASK they looked like they could be a great asset to NG Productions.

As soon as Shuichi had opened the door to the studio Hiro had him by the arm and was dragging him back out.

"What's going on? Are you insane?" His best friend began to yell at him once they'd found an abandoned room.

"Hiro what?" Shuichi stammered.

"You're sleeping with Yuki!"

"You don't understand Hiro we're lovers. I love him"

"Did he force you or trick you into this Shuichi?" Hiro asked. In less than a second Shuichi's hand had made contact with Hiro's face. The guitarist lifted his own hand to gently rub at his stinging cheek.

"Don't ever say anything like that about Yuki! He wasn't the only one who wanted this. Do you think I just spread my legs for the first person I see?" Shuichi was furious with his best friend. Now he was crying all over again three times in one day so far he was going for a record.

"No Shuichi that's not what I meant at all." Hiro couldn't even look at his friend.

"I'm finally happy. I have everything I could ever wish for why do you have to think its wrong? He saved me from Taki while we were visiting my parents. If he hadn't been there Taki would, he would have done it again Hiro! He held me he told me it would be okay and he's right everything will be fine. If you don't like it then, then…"

Hiro hugged his best friend. "I don't think what YOU are doing is wrong, but Yuki he just seems so cold."

"He's not Hiro he cares for me and he'll protect me. From now on I don't have to be scared anymore." Shuichi cried into his best friend's chest. Hiro forced Shuichi to look him in the eye.

"Shuichi if this is what you want I'll stand behind you. If I ever find out that he's done something to hurt you though I swear to god I'll…" Shuichi stopped him placing a hand on his mouth.

He smiled sweetly, "I knew you'd stay with me, and I can promise you you'll never have a reason to be mad at Yuki. He's the same as you Hiro he just wants me to be safe and happy, and he makes me both of those." Shuichi's eyes had gotten soft and distant.

Hiro held him close and let his own smile come out. "I'm glad you're happy Shuichi. Just remember now you have two people who are here to watch over you."

"Well if you two want to wrap up this tender moment with a kiss then maybe we could move on to making music." They both turned to see Fujisaki standing in the doorway his hands on his hips.

"Come on Shu Suguru wants to watch us make out. We can't let him down can we?" Hiro husked out. He grabbed at Shuichi to pull him into a kiss.

"No Hiro not in front of the children!" Shuichi joked, trying to struggle. Hiro began making kissing noises as Shuichi continued his escape attempts.

"Urrg you guys are so sick!" Fujisaki stated, and stormed off disgusted. Shuichi and Hiro followed close behind laughing.

"He turned pretty red we really had him going." Hiro said laughing.

"Yeah I think he got a little jealous though." Shuichi said laughing lightly.

"Jealous? Are you kidding he was totally freaked out. Besides who would he be jealous of he knows you're taken, K informed the whole group." Hiro stopped his best friend right outside the studio door giving him a critical look. Shuichi just gave him a knowing grin and ducked into the studio.

Reviews!)

Checkmarks: Well thank you I'm glad it was in a good way!  
KikyoKiller: Thanks I know I've read plenty of lemons myself so I hope it wasn't too cliché.  
Guardian Angel Gabriel: Glad you liked thanks for always reviewing.  
Kluf19: Questions are fine sometimes I forget that you can't see into my head and know what I mean. Feel free to ask anything!  
Rebelyell59: YEYY you love it! I love you for loving it, I'll try to keep the work good.  
Catherine Lewie Rain: Score! I'll protect you and the muffins! Dons a dog costume and growls GRRR.  
Draechaeli: Yeah those things, meaning the rapes (plural) are gonna end up being the biggest obstacle but I'm sure they'll over come it!  
Blackyuki: Hee hee cute I can't say I thought that while I was writing it but thanks.  
Shinki: Plushies! Ahhh. My Yuki! Cuddles Yuki plushie.  
GoTrinba: Thanks I love Shu he's so innocent yet so sexy I love him to death.  
DemonicDragon666: And here I thought I avoided to much detail…  
Flame-chan: Yes boy love is goooood.  
Vampiress-06: Thanks technically it did suck a little… you know… um well never mind.  
Silver of Melody: Yup see I learned one thing in my government class.  
xXYukiXx: Well then happy birthday I hope you liked the present.  
Dragonfly33: Well I don't know how I ended up with this mind, I think my shrink switched it with someone else, but I'm not complaining.  
The New Shinigami Hikari: More Cookies! My mom is beginning to wonder.  
Anonymous bluesilver: I'm happy that you think it's original that's hard to do since there are so many but I try.  
Nanoda-glomp: Wait no longer and thanks for liking the lemon I think it could have been better though.  
Bram: Love is good it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. I think I'll start on the next chapter just because of love, sigh.  
Ju-oh sama: I know I do long sentences but I hate doing like six really short ones. I'll try to separate more of them into shorter sentences though. Thanks for reviewing.  
MasterChiefLover: Yeah well um blush hee hee. I guess Eiri never showed up for his date but can you blame him? I'd defiantly pick Shuichi any day of the week!  
Kenzie493: Well pour Yuki he hadn't really gotten any for awhile so you can't expect him to wait. Just kidding Shuichi was ready too. I'm sure I was ten times a deeper shade of red while I was writing it then while you were reading it. I can't help it I'm sheltered!


	15. Words That We Couldn't Say

WARNING) There is a bit of a lemon in this chapter not much but still. I didn't even intend it things just happened. It's nowhere near as graphic as the other but I'm just making sure you know.

AN) Well I had no intention of making this chapter this long but I just kept typing and typing. So I only got the character that hadn't been mentioned yet in. You'll have to read to find out I won't spoil it. The next chapter WILL introduce someone who had been mentioned but not seen yet so I'll still give pocky to whoever guesses that. Come on it's not that hard he's been mentioned a good deal.

Shuichi leisurely walked home from work. Things couldn't have been going better for Bad Lucks vocalist. A month had gone by and he was the happiest he'd ever been. Their first concert was a little over a week away, and he'd convinced Eiri to come. He had been forced to cry to get the novelist to agree but it had worked. Not to mention that to make it up to the boy they had immediately retreated to Eiri's bedroom and stayed there for the evening. Shuichi was now sleeping in Eiri's room instead of his own or the couch. He couldn't think of anything that could possible rival waking up next to his lover every morning. Eiri had informed him that morning that he would be out of the house most of the day. Shuichi had been curious but let the subject drop when he received a warning glare. He bounded up the stairs to the house; he'd been hit with a sudden wave of inspiration on the way home and needed to write before it was gone. He retrieved his key from his pocket then reached for the doorknob only to find the door already unlocked.

'Eiri said he was going to be late I guess he got home earlier than expected.' Shuichi thought. He stepped into the house and removed his shoes something struck him as odd though. The pair of shoes where Eiri's usually were didn't look like any Shuichi had seen. He felt his whole body stiffen as he glanced around the area. He didn't see or hear anyone but someone was defiantly in the house. Taking his cell phone out he punched in 911 ready to press the call button if the intruder proved to be dangerous. He quietly crept through the whole first level of the house finding nothing. As he went through the kitchen he picked up a knife just for good measure he doubted he could hurt anyone but maybe it would be enough to scare them. He'd lived in the house long enough that he knew exactly where to step on the stairs to keep them from creaking. A muffled shuffling noise was coming from his closed bedroom door. He approached it slowly and carefully turned the knob knife and phone at the ready. Throwing the door open he released a scream to scare the person. It worked a bit better than expected. He watched as someone tumbled from the chair in his room they had been standing on. Shuichi looked up to see that the person had been trying to get his Nittle Grasper poster off the ceiling. Rage flowed through his body as he grabbed the still dazed intruder and began to shake him.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Go get your own Grasper poster 'cause you're not getting mine!" Shuichi ceased his attack long enough to look at the person. He jumped back a good ten feet and sat on the floor staring at the person, to be specific Yuki.

"W-What the hell did you do to your hair Eiri? I mean I like it I guess. You should have told me though! You scared the hell out of me!" Shuichi said frowning.

"Damn I'd heard you were a bit of a freak from my bro but I had no idea you wig out like that." The Yuki look alike said rubbing his head. He'd tried to brake his fall with his hands and ended up using his head instead.

"B-brother! Eiri has a brother?" Shuichi stammered.

"Go figure that jackass didn't even bother to tell you about me. I'm Tatsuha by the way Tatsuha Uesugi." Tatsuha stood and offered a helping hand to Shuichi. Shuichi took the hand hesitantly he was naturally suspicious of other people. The fact that this person looked exactly like his lover wasn't helping either.

"Wait then you can't be Eiri's brother!" Shuichi cried pulling his hand away and pointing an accusatory finger at Tatsuha. "Eiri's last name is Yuki and you said yours was Uesugi. Get out of my house before I call the cops!" Shuichi lifted his phone ready to press the call button.

"Yuki isn't my brothers last name you moron. It's his pen name so he doesn't get swamped by fans or have people stalking his family. Not that I'd mind being stalked." Tatsuha added as an afterthought. His attention had returned to the Nittle Grasper poster on the ceiling and he was beginning to drool as he stared at it.

"So why were you trying to steal my Nittle Grasper poster? Isn't you sister married to Seguchi? Why don't you just ask her to get you one?" Shuichi stated, also looking up at the poster.

"Yeah right! My sister hates me I tried to use her connections with Seguchi to get all the Grasper stuff but she's stingy and says I should do it myself. Something about being a responsible adult and using my money wisely." Tatsuha's eyes were now slowly inching over Shuichi's body.

"So you really like Nittle Grasper then?" Shuichi asked, not noticing the other teens stare.

"Damn straight I do! Ryuichi Sakuma is only the greatest man to have ever walked this earth! I'd sell my soul to spend one day with him!" Tatsuha had slowly been advancing on Shuichi the whole time.

"Really Sakuma is my god too. I love everything about him. I have almost all their merchandise." Shuichi was too excited at having found somebody to talk to notice how close the teen was getting.

Tatsuha smiled as he reached out and touched Shuichi's hair. "Maybe I won't have to sell my soul though. You look an awful lot like Sakuma-san. In fact if you were a little taller and your hair was brown. Yeah and you're both singers so I bet you sound a lot alike too." As Tatsuha advanced Shuichi had slowly been backing up till he reached the wall.

"Um hey what are you doing?" Shuichi shouted as Tatsuha grabbed him.

"You look just like Sakuma I bet you feel like him just let me touch a little." Tatsuha said, trying to get hold of Shuichi.

"Leave me alone!" Shuichi cried out trying to get away. He realized Tatsuha was leaning in to kiss him. Shuichi did the only thing he could think to, he screamed for Eiri and then broke into sobs.

"H-hey calm down I was just playing. Please just stop crying!" Tatsuha begged trying to get the singer to calm down. Before he knew what was happening Tatsuha was jerked backwards and came face to face with a livid Eiri.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Eiri growled, practically lifting Tatsuha from the floor by his shirt.

"Nothing I was just…" Tatsuha tried to explain. Eiri felt a tug on his shirt and turned to see Shuichi holding onto it gently.

"Put him down Eiri he didn't mean anything by it. He just caught me off guard is all." Shuichi was almost inaudible, and he was staring at the floor.

"Get lost." Eiri stated as he shoved Tatsuha out the bedroom door and closed it. He pulled Shuichi into his arms and held the boy till his trembling stopped.

"Don't be mad at him Eiri anyone but me wouldn't have freaked out like that. I think I scared him more than he scared me." Shuichi laughed a little and smiled at Eiri.

"I can't believe how forgiving you are. Unfortunately for Tatsuha I'm not quite that nice. I'm going to give him an earful here in a minute. Are you ok though he didn't do anything to you did he?" Eiri asked holding Shuichi's face so he would look at him.

"I'm fine don't worry." Shuichi leaned up to kiss his lover they were millimeters apart when there was a soft knock on the door. Eiri growled and Shuichi giggled.

"What the fuck do you want Tatsuha!" Eiri snapped, arms still around Shuichi's waist.

"Bro are you mad?" Came the fearful voice.

"I am now." Eiri stated under his breath as he released the singer. He turned to the door but stopped coming back over to Shu. "My brother doesn't know about us. He's a loud mouth and wouldn't think twice about telling the media so we should probably be careful while he's here okay?"

Shuichi smiled, "I'm fine with that I think I'm safer without him knowing we do it."

"Your feelings aren't hurt are they? I mean we'll tell him eventually when you're no longer jailbait." Eiri smirked, and nipped Shuichi's ear.

"Jerk." Shuichi grumbled heading for the door. He opened it and paused turning back to Eiri, Tatsuha stood staring in. "By the way we have some things to discuss later Uesugi-san." Shuichi mustered up his best glare at the novelist and then left the room. He didn't want to be around for what Eiri was going to do to his little brother. He'd barely made it to the bottom of the stairs before he heard the first scream.

(Several hours later.)

Shuichi sat watching TV Tatsuha was draped across one end of the couch. Eiri had long since locked himself in his study. He hadn't heard a sound from Tatsuha since the other teen had collapsed on the couch. He was beginning to get hungry but didn't want to bother with getting up. Looking at Tatsuha he realized the other had fallen asleep, he covered him with a blanket and made his way to Eiri's study.

"Eiri?" He whispered softly sticking his head through the crack in the door.

"What brat?" Eiri didn't even look up as Shuichi came in and sat on the stool next to his desk.

"How long is your brother going to stay here?" He asked.

"Why already fed up with him? I'm no sure he said something about having tickets to your concert so at least till then. I wish he'd just go stay with Mika but he whined about how he never got to see me so I caved." The author turned to look at Shuichi. "It's all your fault you know. Before I would have just thrown him out the door and told him to go to hell but I couldn't. If you want me to make him leave though I will."

"No I was just curious. How come you never told me your last name, or that you had a brother?" Shuichi asked hesitantly.

"What? Does it even matter? It just never came up I guess it's not like it's all that important anyway." Eiri turned back to his typing.

"Well why did you pick the pen name Yuki?" Shuichi asked.

"I opened the dictionary and pointed ok!" Eiri snapped at the teen. He didn't like where this line of questioning was going. Shuichi stood up and left the room silently.

The TV channel had been changed to a music station and Shuichi stared as Ryuichi Sakuma sang Predilection.

"Thanks for the blanket." Tatsuha stated not turning from the television.

"How do you know it was me? Eiri could have done it." Shuichi asked sitting on the other end of the L shaped couch.

Tatsuha snored he turned to look at Shuichi since the song had ended. "Bro never does stuff like that. Now if I'd found myself out on the front lawn when I woke then I'd know it was him."

"Hey Tatsuha, do you want to play video games?" Shuichi asked hopefully.

"Sure what do you have?" Tatsuha asked. He sat on the floor in front of the TV with Shuichi. The two sat talking about Nittle Grasper and playing video games till early in the morning.

The day of the concert finally arrived. Shuichi had spent as much time hanging out with Tatsuha as he could but he had practice everyday. Eiri had been extremely distant since the night he'd talked to him in his study. He just pretended it was because Tatsuha was there and they didn't want the teen knowing. Even when it was only the two of them home though Eiri hardly spoke to him.

Shuichi was now sitting in his dressing room ready to pass out. He was nervous as hell but excited too. He knew Tatsuha was somewhere out in the audience. He'd offered the teen backstage passes but Tatsuha had stated something about liking being in the middle of the crowd. He couldn't help but wonder if Eiri was actually going to come; the novelist had barely spoken to him the whole week.

There was a knock on his door and he jumped almost a foot. "Y-Yes?" He finally managed to ask.

"Shuichi come on you slacker it's time to go! The opening band is done." Hiro waited as his friend opened the door and came out looking scared. Hiro smiled as he pulled Shuichi along.

"Come on man this day is just for us! We've been waiting for this for years and it's a full house. Let's go!" As he pulled Shuichi he felt the other teen suddenly freeze. Turning to look He saw that Shuichi was staring fearfully past him. Hiro followed his gaze and felt his face heat up with anger Taki Aizawa came walking off the stage. Hiro glared he had no idea that it was Taki's band that opened for them. How the hell had they gotten signed on to NG? Taki was smiling and waving at people along with his band mates as they came toward Bad Luck. Suguru had joined them as well as K and Sakano. Shuichi stood petrified as Taki came up to him.  
"Break a leg Shindou." Taki said as he walked by smirking at Shuichi.

Hiro stepped forward ready to pummel him but Shuichi stopped him. "We need to get on stage." He said emotionlessly.

The stage was pitch black as they took their places. When the lights came on the announcer was drowned out by thousands of fans screaming Bad Lucks name. Shuichi grabbed the mic but he couldn't speak he could still feel himself trembling from the encounter with Aizawa. He looked out at the crowd hoping to spot his lover but there were too many people. He couldn't move he couldn't sing all he could do was stare. The audience quieted down thinking maybe he was waiting for that before he began to sing.

"I-I" Shuichi couldn't do anything he felt like he was drowning and there was nothing anyone could do. He was ruining his chance, Seguchi would be furious. He would be fired forced to go back to his parents. He didn't even realize he was crying till he felt the tears landing on his hands that held the mic.

"Shuichi what the hell are you doing? Sing!" He could hear Eiri's voice. The voice of his lover came through the earpiece he was wearing. He turned his head to see Eiri standing offstage panting. Had he run all the way there? 'I thought he wasn't going to come.' Shuichi thought. He turned back to the audience that was still mostly silent.

"Hello everyone we're Bad Luck. Are you ready to rock!" Tears still streamed down his face as he began the concert, he was sure he heard Fujisaki and Hiro sigh with relief.

"Good boy Shu, I'll be waiting in your dressing room when you're done." Eiri whispered into the mouthpiece he was holding. He could see the smile that broke onto the boy's face and knew he'd been heard.

After the last song the stage went dark. In the seconds it took to bring them back up for the encore Shuichi had disappeared. Hiro and Fujisaki blinked at the now vacant stage, oh well there was nothing they could do without their vocalist.

Shuichi burst into his dressing room. Eiri was sitting on the couch smiling at him. Shuichi threw himself at the novelist and began to sob into his shirt. Surprised Eiri wrapped his arms around the singer and pulled him tightly into a hug. Shuichi was acting strange like he had after the incident at his parents.

"Shuichi what's wrong what happened?" Eiri asked holding his face in his hands.

"I didn't think you were going to come and I thought I saw him in the crowd. You saved me Eiri. If you hadn't come I wouldn't have been able to sing." Shuichi cried out. He grabbed Eiri forcefully and pressed his lips to the older males. They hadn't kissed in over a week Shuichi thought he was going to go insane.

Eiri tangled a hand in Shuichi's pink hair and kissed the teen senseless. They were to busy removing each others clothes to notice the knock on the door.

"Hey Shu you left before the, JESUS CHRIST THE LEAST YOU COULD HAVE DONE WAS WARN ME!" Hiro shouted stepping back out into the hallway. He really hadn't wanted to see that. He noticed Suguru storming down the hallway and attempted to stop him before he went into the room.

"Damn it Shindou don't just disappear!" Suguru stood stark still. His vocalist was currently straddling his blond guardian with his tongue shoved down his throat.

"Come on Fujisaki time to go." Hiro said grabbing the keyboardist and dragging him away.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere a bit more private." Eiri said finally bringing his tongue back into his own mouth. Shuichi just sat on him dazed for a second.

"Okay let me change." He said getting up to find something to wear.

"Leave it you look sexy." Eiri whispered in his ear. They were in Eiri's car and headed home in seconds. It was all Eiri could do to wait to get into the house before he jumped the singer. As soon as the door was closed he had Shuichi pressed against it his tongue roaming down the teen's chest. All Shuichi had on was a tight black belly shirt and a pair of the most scandalous shorts he'd ever seen. He had made quick work of the pink trench coat the teen had been wearing.

"E-Eiri I should take a shower first." Shuichi gasped out. Eiri was skipping all the foreplay and already had the singers cock in his mouth.

"What the hells going on…in…here?" Tatsuha trailed off into stunned silence at the sight before him. His brother was on his knees in front of the pink haired boy, who was only a year older than him, doing things Tatsuha would have preferred not to see.

Eiri stood up leaving Shuichi bare to the world, the singer tried to cover himself as he turned bright red. Eiri grabbed Tatsuha, pulled the door open almost knocking Shuichi over, and tossed his brother onto the front porch.

"Call Mika you're not staying here tonight." He yelled and then slammed the door shut. He locked the door making sure the chain was in place so his brother couldn't get back in. Turning back to Shuichi he found the singer desperately trying to pull his shorts back up and not doing to well. He grabbed the teen up in his arms and headed down the hallway.

"Eiri what are you doing?" Shuichi's surprised voice asked.

"I believe you said something about taking a shower?" Came his smug reply. Eiri turned the water on and stepped into the shower. Shuichi yelped and clutched onto the novelist trying to get away from the spray of the water.

"It's cold!" Shuichi shouted.

"Well we better warm it up then hum?" Eiri said pressing Shuichi's back into the tiles. He let one hand reach over and turn the temperature up on the water. They were both still clothed, with the exception of Shuichi's shorts. Eiri had been pleasantly surprised to find the singer bare beneath the fabric. Shuichi was currently trying to rid Eiri of his now soaked clothes. It wasn't long before both were nude. Eiri went to kiss Shuichi again and noticed that the stage makeup he'd been wearing hadn't completely come off in the water. He smiled as he reached for a wash rag and cleaned the rest of it off for the singer.

"You look fine without the makeup you know." He said kissing his way down the boy's neck.

"I have to wear it or the crowd wouldn't be able to see my face at all." Shuichi gasped out. Eiri just grunted as he made his way down the teen's body. Eiri quickly prepared Shuichi and entered the singer.

"Damn my brother because of him I've missed out on this for a whole week!" Eiri growled into the vocalist's neck. He had Shuichi pinned to the wall the singer's legs and arms both wrapped tightly around him. Neither of them lasted very long. Shuichi leaned against Eiri panting slightly the concert had been exhausting and adding this to it right after, he was afraid he'd pass out in the shower. He was barely conscious as Eiri washed him gently from his hair to his feet.

Turning the water off Eiri lifted Shuichi up and set him on the counter. He dried him off as best he could, really trying to get his hair he didn't want the teen getting a cold. When he was through he leaned down and kissed Shuichi sweetly for a long time. He pulled back when he noticed that the singer had fallen asleep.

"I think I'll have to come to all your concerts if they're going to end like this." He said laying down with Shuichi on the bed and pulling him close. Shuichi's only reply was a soft unintelligible mumble.

Reviews)

Tiki-chan: Yeah I wanted to make K funny, so I just thought about what happens in the manga when he finds out and tried to do something like that.  
Catherine Lewie Rain: I will guard the muffins with my life!  
Rebelyell59: Thank you so much for always reviewing.  
Guardian Angel Gabriel: Yeah ASK is going to cause problems those bastards! I love the Hiro/Suguru paring I probably won't go into it to deep though.  
Sliver of Melody: Well you leaned more in government than me and I was in the AP class. Glad you're liking it!  
Draechaeli: Don't worry I gave Shu lots of hugs to make up for it. (I like to pretend he lives with me)  
Blackyuki: Thank you and I hope this was a speedy update.  
Bram: No a cliff is to fast I think we should torture him long and hard first. (Gets torture room ready)  
FullMetalRitz: I'm scared I updated kinda fast and I don't think I'll get the next chapter done quite so quickly. Please don't kill me!  
Shounen-Ai Angel: Hee hee well yeah I really only wrote the lemon because so many reviews wanted one and now (sobs) I don't think I can get another really graphic one out! Thanks for the great review and I look forward to reading your story.  
Flame-chan: Yup I love that pairing too so yeah.  
Da-ku Kijo: I'm really surprised everyone liked the lemon I thought it could have been way better. Thanks for the review.  
Nanoda-glomp: Yeah Tohma that perv he acted all embarrassed but secretly… Just kidding but I do love Tohma/Shu fics even though I hate Tohma. I have some really weird complexes.  
The New Shinigami Hikari: More muffins SCORE! Yeah I love K and his guns it's great.  
GoTrinba: Thanks I'm glad you liked K I guess laughing is his defense mechanism, or maybe that's his guns I'm not sure anymore!  
Dragonfly33: I'm happy you like the story so much I hope you liked this chapter too.  
Shinki: I-I've never seen that movie! (runs and hides from shame.) We'll I'll take your word on it. Thanks a bunch.  
Kivi-chan: Sorry to keep you up so late. I do the same thing when I find a fic I like. I just want to get this finished before I have to go to college I'm not sure I'll be able to work on it once school starts. I don't want to be one of those people who never updates or leaves a story unfinished (Hyperventilates.)  
Checkmarks: Thanks glad you think so.  
MasterChiefLover: Yeah K told the whole band that SOB. I'm glad you liked it.  
xXYukiXx: I didn't even mean for K to have such a major role but everyone seems to like it. I'm happy I made you laugh, my mom always stares at me when I laugh while I'm reading fan fiction.  
Animelover eternal: Yeah Suguru like Hiro. They are just so cute together!  
Kenzie493: I feel bad for Shu in one day half the people he knows saw him naked. I don't think I could show up for work if I knew my boss had seen me naked, the kid has guts.  
SuperDrive: Yeah and they've only been gay for a little over twelve hours, most people are in the closet for years. Hee hee I'm bad.  
DemonicDragon666: Tohma cares for Eiri but not like 'that' I prefer it when he's not obsessed with Eiri.


	16. Flying Teapot

AN) So here it is this chapter is mediocre at best. At most there are only five chapters left to this story. All the really bad stuff is about to go down. I fell bad for Shuichi I'm going to do horrible things to him and he's already been through so much.

Shuichi woke first the next morning. He pulled on one of Eiri's shirts as he made his way to the kitchen to get breakfast. The sound of the doorbell caught his attention and he dashed to the front door throwing it open, before the bell could be sounded again. Eiri was never happy in the morning even when he woke of his own accord. When an outside factor did the waking it was ten times worse.

Tatsuha stood posed to ring the bell again. He had frozen when the door had been flung open. He looked at Shuichi nervously.

"M-morning Tatsuha." Shuichi managed turning a bright shade of red. He'd just barely remembered what Tatsuha had seen the night before.

"Oh um hi. I just came to get my stuff." He said, trying to keep his cool.

"Okay" Shuichi stepped to the side and stared at the ground as the other teen rummaged for his stuff. Shuichi walked quietly into the living room and stared at the floor.

"You're not leaving because of me are you?" the singer asked softly. Tatsuha looked at him.

"No granted that was quite the shock. My train home leaves today." Shuichi still looked uncertain.

"Actually I'm glad you're here Bro seems to be doing much better. He's eating and sleeping more regularly. Not to mention he actually let me stay here this time. Before he always made me go to Mika's." Tatsuha stated stuffing his clothes into a backpack.

"Then our relationship doesn't bother you?" Shuichi asked surprised.

"Do you have short term memory loss? The first thing I tried to do when I got here was grope you. Of course," Tatsuha said smirking and approaching the other teen, "now that I know you and my Bro do it maybe you could let me have a little feel? I know you think I look like him so just pretend."

Before Tatsuha could grab the singer and arm slithered around Shuichi's waist and Tatsuha felt a fist connect with the top of his head.

"If you ever touch him I'll hunt you down and cut your dick off myself." Eiri growled.

"Come on can't we share him Bro?" Tatsuha whined.

"Go get your own singer." Eiri said pulling Shuichi close.

"I would but Tohma won't let me near Sakama-san! Say Shuichi since you work at NG if you ever score Nittle Grasper tickets bring me with you." Tatsuha cried bowing no his knees to Shuichi.

"Yeah sure thing Tatsuha." Shuichi could feel Eiri groping him and blushed. He tried to bat the hands away but he was being held to firmly.

"Well that's all my stuff." Tatsuha said tuning to face his brother. Eiri was currently to busy nibbling the back of Shuichi's neck to take any notice of his younger sibling. Tatsuha made his way to the door trying not to look.

Shuichi heard the door open and before Tatsuha had left yelled. "Visit anytime Tatsuha you're always welcome!"

"Like hell he is. Don't just go showing up here anymore or next time I'll have you arrested!" Eiri shouted. The door closed and Eiri turned his attention back to the little singer that was still trapped in his arms.

"What do you say we reclaim our couch?" Eiri said tossing the smaller male on it and pinning him down. Shuichi simply released a small shriek and resigned himself to his fate.

An hour later found Shuichi still laying on the couch and Eiri making coffee. The novelist brought a cup to his lover and sat down next to him on the couch. Shuichi was still completely nude and Eiri loved the view. It was quickly interrupted when the singer's face met his with an angry glare.

"Hmpf, now I'm going to have to take another shower!" He snapped taking his time getting off the sofa and on his feet.

"You don't have to work today?" Eiri checked the clock. Even if the boy did he was already late.

"No K gave us two days off to recuperate from the concert. He didn't seem too happy about it though." Shuichi said heading for the bathroom. Eiri smirked to himself; Tohma was probably the one behind the days off. Hearing the shower start Eiri made his way to his study to work on his novel for awhile. Shuichi took showers that were anywhere from half and hour to and hour. He could get out a few pages in that amount of time.

He'd only been working for about ten minutes when the phone rang. Ignoring it a first he continued to type. Whoever it was though kept hanging up at the machine and calling back. Finally Eiri answered it none to politely.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck do you want?" He shouted into the receiver.

"Jeez Bro wouldn't it have been easier to just answer the first time instead of getting all worked up?" Tatsuha snickered.

"For gods sake you where just here what the hell do you want? If you forgot something tough luck you'll just have to do without till you come back." Eiri resumed his typing, not for very long though.

"Well I was just thinking about how you said I couldn't just come to visit. But then I thought what would father do if he were to find out that his perfect son was playing husband to some boy?" Tatsuha was giggling by then.

"You really are a bastard. Well if you're going to blackmail me then at least tell me what you want. And no you're not under any circumstance getting one of my cars." Eiri snapped, he hated anyone having the upper hand on him.

"I just want you to promise that from now on whenever I want to visit I get to stay with you and Shuichi. Our sister is a nut case and her husband isn't much better. He spent the majority of last night telling me that if I breathed a word about your relationship he would have no trouble making me disappear. Eiri chuckled 'that's Tohma for you' he thought.

"Fine whatever just keep your trap shut or I'm sure Tohma really will kill you. He might even do it himself so I'd be on my guard if I were you." Eiri promptly hung up and leaned back in his chair closing his eyes. He cracked one open when he felt small arms wrap around him from behind.

"Who was on the phone?" Shuichi asked laying his head on Eiri's shoulder.

"Just my idiot brother he thought he forgot something but then found it while we were talking." Eiri pulled Shuichi around and sat him on his lap. "Two days off hun I bet we can find something to do for most of that." Eiri said kissing him softly. Shuichi didn't really seem to respond though and when he pulled away he looked at his younger lover.

"Well I thought maybe we could talk a little." He said quietly not looking at the writer.

"About what brat, is something bothering you?" Eiri asked genuinely concerned.

"I was just wandering where you really did get your pen name. I asked Tatsuha and he had no clue. But then I mentioned it to Tohma and he I dunno it was like he." Before Shuichi could finish Eiri's grip had tightened on his arms to the point of pain. Shuichi looked up to tell him but the look on the writers face halted him. He'd never seen Eiri look so mad and it was scaring him. It was very much the same look that Tohma had gotten when he brought it up.

"It's none of your damn business. Did Tohma tell you anything?" Eiri snapped shaking Shuichi when he didn't get an immediate answer. "Did he?"

"No no Eiri-san he just said I should ask you." Tears were forming in Shuichi's eyes.

"It doesn't matter so just let it go okay! Get out of here I need to get some work done." Eiri said pushing Shuichi away and turning to his computer. The singer stayed stationary next to him for several minutes before he ran from the room closing the door behind him.

Eiri stayed in his study all day and the majority of the night. He hadn't heard a word from the singer and was beginning to feel guilty for what he'd done. Opening the door he made his way to the bedroom expecting to find Shuichi peacefully sleeping in bed. There was no one there the bed was made, which must have been the singers work, but Shuichi wasn't there. Turning he went into the living room to find Shuichi curled up on the couch he was shivering slightly in his sleep. As Eiri looked at him he realized that the boy had been crying. He picked him up careful not to wake him and took him back to their bedroom. Even after tucking him in the singer was still shivering from cold. Eiri had intended to go finish working on his novel but instead crawled in next to the boy. He pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him to warm him.

"I'm sorry Eiri." The small voice of the singer whispered.

"You have nothing to apologize for brat I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." Eiri replied stroking the teen's hair.

"It's just I want to now about you Eiri." Shuichi's eyes were pleading with his in the dark.

"Why none of it matters so just drop it okay? There's no point in talking about things that are gone and done with." Eiri was trying his best not to get angry. He released the singer and rolled over on his stomach facing away. He could feel Shuichi shift on the bed eyes glued to him. It was silent for a long time before Eiri felt the bed shift again and heard a small sigh from the vocalist.

"Tell me who attacked you at your parent's house." Eiri stated.

"What?" Shuichi asked surprise evident in his voice. Eiri pushed himself up and leaned over Shuichi a hand on either side of his head.

"You heard me tell me his name, tell me what he's done to you, everything." Shuichi stared up at him horrified.

"This isn't about me it's about you." He said quietly.

"No it's about 'us' if there are things you wont share with me then it's only right that I too have the same privilege. So who was it?" Eiri was counting on Shuichi not being able to tell, and the look in his eyes said that he wasn't going to.

"That's what I thought; until you're ready to talk don't ask me again." God he didn't mean that to sound like such a threat. Turning away from the teen again he laid back down it was early morning before he fell asleep. Shuichi stayed on his side of the bed the whole night he didn't sleep at all.

Eiri slept until a little passed one the next day. He was on his way to the kitchen when he caught sight of Shuichi pulling his shoes on and getting ready to go out.

"Hey brat where are you going?" Eiri asked hoping everything would just go back to normal if he pretended.

"Work" Shuichi said softly standing up.

"I thought you had today off too?" Eiri asked coming closer.

"I did but Tohma called and said he had some papers that need my signature as soon as possible."

"But not today I'm sure so why are you going?"

"I don't have anything better to do." Shuichi replied and left. Eiri was a little more than ticked off that the two of them were fighting but he sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to give in. He stomped to his office after making coffee and locked the door. He could play this game ten times better then Shuichi could even imagine.

Shuichi took his time getting to NG and then made his way up to the studio. He found K and Sakano pouring over charts and graphs.

"Yes?" K said not looking up from his work.

'What are you guys doing?" Shuichi asked coming over to take a look. Sakano had jumped at the sound of his voice and then proceeded to go lie on the couch he was obviously hallucinating. K watched glad he'd asked Tohma to install the sofa. Sakano was reduced to laying on the couch and mumbling something about 'Never able to get him here on time this is some cruel joke.'

K cleared his throat and turned back to Shuichi. "What's wrong Shuichi?" The singer looked like he was having one of the worst days of his life.

"Nothing Seguchi-san just called and said there were some papers I needed to sign as soon as I could."

"So you came in on your day off? What happened with Yuki-san?" K asked there was obviously something up.

"Just a bit of a fight I wanted to get away for a while so I came here." Shuichi knew it was no use lying to his manager the American could see right through him.

"As long as you work it out I suppose. I do have some good news for you though. I was going to wait and tell the whole band at once but since you're having a bad day I'll enlighten you. Bad Luck has a gig and it's opening for Nittle Grasper." K said grinning. Now all he had to do was wait for the fan boy squeal.

"You better not be screwing with me!" Shuichi had suddenly become as scary as a pink haired man could get, and taken his manager by his shirt.

"You're already over half way to the million sales mark and after this there's no way in hell we won't beat it." K stated happily.

"Wait, so you mean I'll be on the same stage as Sakuma-san! No! There's no way I'll die!" Needless to say that wasn't the reaction K was expecting. He never thought the idea of singing with his idol would scare Shuichi.

"Well it's mostly Tohma's idea so if it bothers you that much you were headed to talk to him anyway. You'd be missing out on the chance of a lifetime Shuichi, at least think about it." Shuichi nodded as he headed out and up to the presidents office.

When he reached the top floor he found that Tohma's secretary had gone to lunch. He went up to the office door and knocked, as soon as he had though the door opened. Shuichi pushed the door open and stuck his head in to find the office empty, Tohma was apparently away for lunch as well. Shuichi decided to just go ahead and wait inside the office since he had nothing better to do. He was halfway to the small couch in the office when someone shouted.

"Who's there?"

Shuichi froze whipping around but finding no one, he continued to scan the office but didn't see anyone.

"Who's there!" The voice shouted again. This time Shuichi could tell the general direction it was coming from. He looked at Tohma's desk but there was no one there, it was definitely where the voice had come from though. He decided it was probably best he answered.

"Um it's me Shindou." He said waiting for something to happen. Suddenly a pink bunny popped up from under the desk. Shuichi was frozen to the spot he had no clue what was going on.

"What do you want with Tohma!" The bunny asked.

"Well he called me and, is this some kind of joke, are you trying to scare me Seguchi?" Shuichi asked coming closer to the desk.

"Stop!" The voice shouted. Shuichi obeyed and stopped about four feet from the desk, he still couldn't see behind it though.

"Why did Tohma call you?"

"He said there were papers I needed to sign so here I am." Shuichi said. He tried to look under the desk from the front but it was to close to the ground.

"Papers papers papers." The voice mumbled and the bunny disappeared behind the desk again. He could hear rummaging through drawers.

"What did you say your name was again?" the bunny asked popping up again.

"It's Shuichi Shindou sir." He was beginning to get irritated with this charade.

"Whaaa! Shuichi from Bad Luck Shuichi?" The voice cried. The bunny was now being waved around wildly. Before Shuichi knew what was going on someone had leapt over the desk and tackled him to the floor.

"You are him you are him! Wow I was at your concert it was so great! I wanted to go help you when you didn't sing but Tohma was mean and stopped me. That's ok though because I asked and Tohma said that you could sing with us!" Ryuichi Sakuma continued to talk but Shuichi didn't hear any of it. He was to busy staring at his idol to realize he was being talked to.

"Hey are you ok? You don't look very shiny I know lets color!" Ryuichi jumped back over Tohma's desk getting paper and crayons that the keyboardist kept for him. When he turned back around he saw that Shuichi had burst into tears.

"What did Ryu do? I know you're sad because I didn't introduce you to Kumagoro. I'm sorry I forgot please don't hate me. Here you can hold him I don't mind." Ryuichi said handing the bunny to Shuichi. He just began to cry harder causing Ryuichi to begin crying right along with him.

"I leave my office for ten minutes and you manage to cause this much trouble Ryuichi." Tohma said. He made his way over to the two crying singers.

Reviews) The special prize of a lifetime of pocky goes to… xXYukiXx: Ryuichi Sakuma was right! (Shares all the cookies cakes and muffins received so far with you)

Mzblue88: Thanks for the advice if that does happen I will post it on one of those other sites and then just post the edited version here. I hope it doesn't happen though!  
Sliver of Melody: Thanks  
Tiki-chan: Yeah pour Shu just can't keep from getting caught.  
FullMetalRitz: Thanks now you know what Tats is going to do BLACKMAIL!  
The New Shinigami Hikari: Cookie, yeah I love Tats especially in the last manga if you've read that oh yeah he kicks ass.  
Blackyuki: Thanks sorry for the late update though.  
Vampiress-06: Yes they should never be apart.  
Nanoda-glomp: Try tight leather shorts! Shu's a bad little boy.  
Checkmarks: Well thank you I try.  
Catherine Lewie Rain: Yes I wish I trusted me too.  
Shinki: Thanks I'll make sure to see it someday.  
Rebelyell59: Well I hope you continue to like where it goes.  
Guardian Angel Gabriel: Pour Tats he's scared for life I'm sure.  
Fenikkusu Koi: I'm a horrible person I never update. Well here you go anyway.  
GoTrinba: Yeah well it's not like Shu's the brightest crayon in the box anyway.  
Macmac: Sorry if I confused you, Shuichi's background is the only one that's different. Everything that happened in New York with Kitazawa is still the same.  
Animelover eternal: Glad you liked.  
Bram: Taki is bad and yes he is planning something.  
Estrella of the Moon: Tats deserved it he tried to touch Shu no one but me and Eiri are allowed to touch Shu!  
DemoniDragon666: No Tats is just going to blackmail he wouldn't want his dear brother put in jail.  
Kenzie493: I'm sure Tats just locked that image away for later keeping he is a perv after all.  
Tis022: Thanks and he will be punished terribly.  
Flame-chan: Yeah Tats is great.  
SuperDrive: Maybe it'll get him and Suguru to the next level though seeing a little man love?  
Kivi-chan: Well one and two will happen I just can't guarantee the smut scene I don't know if I have it in me to do another one.  
Draechaeli: Yeah he was still raped and did kill Yuki. And here's Ryu for you!  
MasterChiefLover: Don't worry he's safe, maybe not from Tohma but for now he will live.  
Devin: HEE HEE updates what are those. OH yeah the things I rarely ever get around to. Sorry I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.  
Lizzy: Don't kill me cause then You'd never find out what horrible things I was planning for all the characters at the end!  
Jessica: Thanks even though it took half a month to update all of you people must hate me.


	17. Stuck in a Moment

AN) Weet Woot! Well we're getting close to the end I hope it ends up being a surprise. I'm hoping to have this story done this week so be prepared for updates! Now on with the show enjoy!

"Tohma I didn't do anything he just started to cry!" Ryuichi sobbed out latching on to his keyboardist.

"It's okay Ryu I'm sure that there's just been a misunderstanding." Tohma walked to Shuichi, Ryuichi still clutching his waist. Tohma knelt down in front of Shuichi.

"What happened Shuichi?" Tohma asked softly.

"I-is it t-true?" Shuichi hiccupped out.

"Is what true? What did Ryuichi tell you?" Tohma was beginning to worry.

"Did he really ask for us to open for you?" Shuichi whispered.

"Is that what this is about? Yes Ryu insisted that I let him sing with you so I thought that you would be happy to open for us. If you don't want to I guess I understand." Actually Tohma didn't understand at all but it's not like Shuichi was easy to understand under normal circumstances.

"But I couldn't even sing until Yuki came. I don't want to embarrass you what if I freeze again?" Shuichi had begun to cry even harder. Tohma watched as Ryuichi pulled Shuichi into his lap, he was in serious mode now.

"You can freeze a hundred times if you want as long as I get to sing with you. Your concert was amazing, and you were the best." Shuichi stared up into his idols eyes in disbelief. Ryuichi grinned great big turning back into his usually hyper self.

"You're going to sing with me you aren't going to make Kumagoro cry right?" Ryuichi asked pushing the bunny to Shuichi's chest.

"Yes, yes I'll sing I promise I'll do my best." Shuichi cried launching himself against Ryuichi in a tight hug.

Ryuichi's eyes met Tohma's as he sat on the floor holding the other singer tightly. Shuichi fell asleep in Ryuichi's arms. Tohma helped him get the teen onto the couch.

"Is he okay Tohma?" Ryuichi asked looking serious again as he watched Shuichi sleep.

"Well he has always been a bit of an over reactor but that was in excess. He's not even supposed to be here today, my guess is something happened with Eiri." Tohma took a seat in one of his chairs while Ryuichi gathered up his crayons and began to color on the floor next to Shuichi.

"He was the mean one at your wedding right?" Ryuichi asked not looking up. Tohma sat for a second trying to figure out what Ryu was talking about.

"Oh yes, I'm surprised you remember that Ryuichi." Tohma said smiling softly.

"How could I not he was the only one there with a frown on his face. Is he mean to Shuichi?" Ryuichi asked looking up at Tohma from his spot on the floor. Tohma didn't know how to answer he didn't know what was going on. He hoped that Eiri hadn't done anything drastic.

"I don't know if he did something Ryu lets hope not okay?" Tohma sighed. Ryuichi stretched grabbing up all of his art supplies.

"Well I have an interview I better go or Noriko is going to hurt Kuma and me again. Here give this to Shu when he wakes up he needs to be shiny!" Ryuichi chirped and skipped out of Tohma's office.

Tohma sat staring at the sleeping singer wondering what had happened. He glanced down at the picture in his hand. It appeared to be a picture of Shuichi and Ryuichi singing together, he noticed that Ryu had signed it in the corner. He chuckled lightly to himself, Shuichi would probably have a heart attack when he realized he'd received his idols autograph. Tohma set the picture down on the side table next to his chair. He then made his way over to his desk he still had work he needed to do and it didn't seem that Shuichi would be waking up anytime soon.

It was after six before Shuichi began to stir. Tohma watched as the boy opened his eyes blinking in surprise. He quickly looked around and spotted Tohma. Jumping from the couch he stood and bowed in embarrassment to his boss.

"I'm sorry Tohma-san I didn't mean to cause so much trouble." Shuichi apologized.

"It's quite alright I've become used to the excitement around here these days. I would be lying if I told I was less than surprised to find you here today, it is after all your day off." Tohma said eyeing the singer.

"Well you said you had some stuff for me sign so I just…" Shuichi trailed off into silence as he stared as his shoes.

"That's not why you came in today though is it?" Tohma asked softly. Shuichi nodded in agreement.

"Has something happened with Eiri?" He asked getting up and coming around his desk to stand close to the teen.

"I asked him about his pen name again. He got really mad at me and clamed up. Then later he told me that as long as I don't tell him what happened to me he'll never tell about himself. I-I just can't talk about it though Tohma!" Tears were streaming down his face again; he began to rub at them furiously.

"Shuichi I don't know what happened to you but do you think you'll ever be able to tell Eiri about it?" Tohma asked gently.

"I guess someday, it's just I don't want him to hate me." Shuichi whispered.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe that's why Eiri doesn't want to tell you either? Some things take time to deal with, I'm sure that one day when you're both ready you'll be able to talk about it." Tohma handed Shuichi a Kleenex from his desk.

"But I made him really angry what if he doesn't want me anymore?" Shuichi asked looking his boss in the eye.

"I don't think that could ever happen Eiri cares for you more than anything. I'm sure he'll be waiting for you to get home. So what do you think of opening for Nittle Grasper? Ryuichi isn't going to take no for an answer he'll tie you up and drag you along if he has to." Tohma smiled at the no blushing teen.

"Are you sure you want Bad Luck opening for you?" Shuichi asked.

"It's you or the new band we just signed ASK, personally I'd prefer you." Tohma couldn't help notice Shuichi tense slightly he looked nervous but quickly gained him composure.

"Well you already said Sakuma wouldn't take no for an answer so Bad Luck would be happy to. When is the concert?" Shuichi realized he had no clue when they'd be doing this.

"Well it's rather short notice but you've got two weeks to get ready. I'm sure you'll be fine though you did just have a concert so you've had some practice." Tohma turned back to his desk.

"Since you're here anyway why don't you sign these and then head home you still look like you could use some sleep." Tohma handed Shuichi a pile of papers.

"What is all of this?" Shuichi asked glancing at one of the paper.

"Just contracts for things like commercials, merchandise, recording, that sort of thing. You don't have to read all of them I've already gone over them with Sakano, just sign away." Tohma handed Shuichi a pen and watched as the teen went to town on the papers.

"Jeez Tohma my hand hurts more from that than when I'm writing lyrics." Shuichi whined. Tohma laughed softly.

"Well then I have a bit of present for you before you leave then." He went over to the picture Ryuichi had left and handed it to him. Shuichi's eyes just about popped out of his head.

"Is this real?" Shuichi muttered.

"Yes and he also told me to tell you to be shiny, I think it's a singer thing." Tohma said going back to his desk. He watched as Shuichi practically drooled on the picture. Once he seemed to come out of his daze he started for the door.

"You aren't going to walk home are you?" The NG president asked as Shuichi opened the door.

"No I'll get a taxi. I don't think Eiri would be to happy if I called and asked for a ride, seeing as how I blew him off earlier today." Shuichi smiled at the surprised look on Tohma's face then waved goodbye.

He hopped into the elevator and headed down for the first floor. The elevator came to a stop to allow someone else on. Shuichi was to busy staring at his picture to notice who it was. He released a startled cry as someone shoved him against the wall of the elevator. His eyes snapped up to lock with those of the lead singer of ASK.

"You little son of a bitch!" Taki yelled slamming Shuichi against the wall again.

"All because of you and that fucking awful band of yours ASK missed the opportunity of a lifetime. I should just kill you now and get rid of you." He snarled leaning over Shuichi. A ding sounded and suddenly Taki was no longer near him, he was standing at the doors as they slid open and walked out like nothing had happened.

"Shindou? Shuichi are you okay?" Suguru asked stepping into the elevator with him. Shuichi's panic filled eyes found his and Suguru took a step back, he'd never seen Shuichi like this. The elevator stopped again and as soon as the doors opened Shuichi had dashed out. Suguru stared after him wondering what the hell had just happened.

The taxi ride home seemed to take hours to him and he almost forgot to pay the driver as he dashed from the car. Flinging the door open he was greeted by dark and quiet.

'The study he's in his study.' Shuichi's panic filled mind thought. He plunged into the dark house running to his lovers study. The light from the laptop was the only thing in the room, there was no sign of the author. He had to find his lover he turned around frantically only to slam into the older man.

"Eiri!" He cried wrapping his arms around the novelist's neck.

"Shuichi wha?" Eiri couldn't finish his little lovers tongue had been shoved into his mouth. Stunned Eiri just stood his arms finding their way around the singer's waist. Shuichi finally pulled away panting.

"You're right I don't care about your pen name I don't care about anything. You feel the same way right it wouldn't matter what happened in the past it doesn't matter? No matter what's happened I don't care nothing could make me love you any less. It's the same for you right? No matter what you'd still love me?" Shuichi was in hysterics by the end of his little speech.

"What happened? Did something happen at NG?" Eiri asked grabbing Shuichi by the shoulders.

"I love you so much Eiri I just don't ever want to lose you." Shuichi sobbed.

"Shh you're not going to lose me, I'm right here. What's going on are you okay?" Eiri whispered into his hair. Shuichi pulled back slightly and smiled at him.

"I'm fine I just realized how stupid I was being. I'm sorry I won't bother you again but if you ever want to tell me anything, there's nothing you could say that would make me love you any less." Shuichi mumbled into the novelist neck as be began to place kisses. Eiri growled as he picked Shuichi up earning a giggle from the singer.

"Well now that we've established that you're a moron why don't you make it up to me?" Eiri smirked tossing the teen on his bed.

Several hours later found Shuichi curled up in Eiri's arms ready to fall asleep.

"Hey Shu?" Eiri asked softly.

"Hnn?" Was Shuichi intelligent response.

"I promise I'll never leave you no matter what okay?" Eiri said holding him close.

"I love you too." Shuichi mumbled and fell asleep.

Reviews) I received an email that say's we aren't supposed to answer Reviews so unless I get a specific question I'm just gonna hand out my thanks all at once and hope that doesn't get me kicked off.

Thanks for the great reviews from: Kenzie493, Annie loves it, FullMetalRitz, rebelyell59, blackyuki, ju-oh sama, Shinki, Tiki-chan, Sliver of Melody, thelonechicken13, kluv19, checkmarks, monica, Kitty in the Box, tangerine-asuka, Bram, amyrose300, Catherine Lewie Rain, tis022, Devin, Mitsubishi Eclipse, Fenikkusu Koi, The New Shinigami Hikari, Vampiress-06, shady gurl, xXYukiXx.

Goddess G: In answer to your question, no there is no Ayaka in this story I just like to pretend she doesn't exist cause I don't like her that much. She's also the reason that Hiro isn't with Suguru, I wanted to see hot Nakano/Fujisaki love but did I get to? No not even in the remix. Sniff I'm gonna go mourn now.


	18. White Rabbit

AN) Mwahahaha! Okay I'm done. Well what is there to say this is probably the most fcked up chapter so far. I have an excuse though I was listening to The Unicorns and they have some pretty messed up songs. The next chapter is going to be a sad one so bring tissues. I wish if someone does actually cry tell me because I'd literally die. I've only cried at a few fics and if someone cried at this one, well I don't know what I'd do but I'm sure my ego would get its own mailbox. Now that I'm done babbling feel free to read and no I wasn't on any sort of hallucinogenic drug when I wrote this I swear.

Shuichi woke to the sound of hushed whispers coming from the living room. He crawled out of bed still exhausted from the previous night's events and pulled on one of Eiri's shirts. He didn't mean to eves drop but right before he pushed the door open he heard his name being whispered. Standing still he pressed his ear to the door to try and see what they were talking about. He could make out Eiri's voice, he wasn't sure but the other sounded like Tohma.

"So he was acting strange when he got home last night?" Tohma whispered.

"More so than usual. He was crying like nothing I've ever seen and kept going on about the past not mattering. You didn't tell him anything did you? He said he talked to you." Eiri's deeper voice asked.

"I didn't say anything I just told him that when you two are ready you'll be able to talk. He was crying when I found him in my office yesterday, but I think that was mostly Ryuichi's doing." Shuichi heard a low growl from Eiri, he could picture the novelist angry look.

"He didn't mean to he was only trying to cheer him up." Tohma quickly covered.

"So what exactly happened yesterday that you're so concerned about?" Eiri asked lighting a cigarette.

"Well there was the incident in my office, but I just shrugged that off as you two arguing. Later that evening though I ran into Suguru." There was a pause, "He's the keyboardist for Shuichi's band my cousin." Apparently Eiri had forgotten who Suguru was. "Anyway I was on my way out and ran into him. He mentioned that Shuichi had been acting oddly."

"What do you mean acting oddly?" Eiri asked.

"He didn't go into great detail. Suguru got into the elevator with Shuichi and noticed that something seemed to be scaring him. When he asked though Shuichi didn't answer and as soon as the elevator stopped Shuichi bolted." Tohma ended softly.

"He did seem scared last night but I thought it was just the fight we had. Did Suguru say anything else? You know did he see someone or did Shuichi say anything?" Eiri asked.

"No." Tohma replied simply.

"I'll talk to him when he gets up. You're sure it wasn't something that Sakuma did?" Eiri asked.

"I found them both crying in my office. Shuichi because he finally met Ryuichi, and Ryuichi because he thought he'd done something to make Shuichi cry. If it weren't for the age difference I'd think they were twins." Tohma said offhandedly. "I know it's early so I'll be going I just thought I drop by before I went to work. K will probably be around in an hour or two to pick Shuichi up so if you want to talk to him before work I'd make it quick. Goodbye Eiri I'll talk with you later."

Shuichi heard the sound of the door closing and then footsteps toward the room. He just barely got settled back in the bed before Eiri opened the door and walked quietly in. He stayed as still as possible hopping the novelist would think he was still asleep. The bed dipped and he could feel his lover's movements next to him. Covers were pulled back and Shuichi felt Eiri's hands on his body playing with him. He could feel the heat of the writer's breath on his ear as he began to whisper in it.

"You've been a bad boy Shuichi listening at the door like that." Shuichi groaned trying to act like he was just waking up.

"Sorry I'm not buying it Shu-chan, I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson I am your guardian after all." Eiri smirked as he ended his speech. He leaned back to find Shuichi glaring at him with a small pout on his lips.

"How did you know?" The teen asked. He thought he'd put on quiet a convincing act.

"You were naked when I left the room and you have my shirt on now." Eiri said grinning.

"Jerk." Shuichi said trying to get up. Eiri pushed him back onto the bed though.

"Where do you think you're going? I still haven't punished you for being bad." Eiri said sliding the shirt off the teen. Shuichi put up an almost nonexistent fight before he allowed Eiri to have his way.

Eiri had wanted to go more than once but his little lover managed to fight him off and go take a shower grumbling about how he was going to be late for work again. Eiri stared at the ceiling for a long time trying to figure out the best way to approach the teen about what had happened the day before. Something had happened in his past that was starting to cause him more and more problems Eiri just wasn't entirely sure what it was. Sure the incident at his parent's house had given him some clues but nothing conclusive. Someone other than his parents had hurt Shuichi before, he just didn't know to what extent. If he told about his own past he might be able to get something out of the singer. He couldn't though Shuichi had declared that nothing in his past could keep him from loving him but how could he know that? He didn't want Shuichi to jump every time he entered a room or run from him in fear because he was a murderer.

"Are you really that mad that we didn't go more than once?" Shuichi's irritated voice asked from the bathroom door. "The way you're scowling doesn't make me want to jump right back in bed with you."

Eiri propped himself up on an arm and watched as Shuichi dressed. He smiled as he realized that slowly all of Shuichi's things were making their way to his bedroom. Well he didn't mind most of it but he'd be damned if he'd let any of the singers Nittle Grasper posters go up in his room. That's just what he needed Tohma staring at him every night before he went to bed, he shivered at the thought.

"So you already heard my earlier conversation did anything happen yesterday that you'd like to talk about?" Eiri asked.

"Suguru was just imagining things. I wasn't scared I was thrilled because Sakuma-san gave me a picture and his autograph." Shuichi said still facing away from Eiri as he dressed.

"Then why were you having a near break down when you got home?" The writer questioned. Shuichi turned around and sauntered his way over to Eiri who was still lounged on the bed.

"I was just afraid you were going to be really mad at me and I didn't know what I'd do if you decided you didn't want me anymore." Shuichi husked into Eiri's sensitive ear. The novelist pulled him onto his lap and started to kiss the singer heatedly. He was just staring on the teen's shirt when their bedroom door was flung open and Shuichi was promptly plucked from his grasp.

"Sorry to interrupt the boy love but Bad Luck has music to make and I'm afraid we can't without our lead singer." K grabbed Shuichi around the waist and picked him up under one arm. Shuichi waved bye at his lover as his manger dragged him from the bedroom and apartment down to the waiting car.

"Damn brat." Eiri muttered as he flopped down on his stomach ready to fall back asleep.

The next two weeks went off without a hitch. Shuichi was in perpetual bliss he was spending everyday at work with his idol then going home and spending all night with his lover. Not to mention he hadn't seen or heard a thing about Aizawa or ASK the whole time. There had only been one incident the whole time and Shuichi was completely unaware of it.

They had just finished a practice run with Ryuichi, Shuichi and him were singing two songs together as an encore and needed to practice together. Noriko had left early and Tohma had been to busy to attend so it had just been Ryuichi and Bad Luck. Shuichi was to busy goofing around with his idol to notice someone watching him, Hiro on the other hand noticed right away. He halted in the door to the studio glaring at Aizawa who stood down the hall. His sudden stop had cause Suguru to bump into him, when the guitarist didn't seem to notice he stood on his tiptoes to see what the other teen was looking at. Suguru's eyes widened as the lead singer of ASK gave Hiro the finger and then walked casually back down the hall. Suguru looked back at Hiro to find the red heads teeth clenched tightly and his fists stiff at his side.

"Nakano hey what was that about?" Suguru asked shaking him slightly.

"What!" Hiro snapped rounding on the keyboardist. Suguru jumped back and Hiro's expression immediately softened realizing he'd startled his friend.

"Sorry Fujisaki, I-I just really fucking hate that guy." Hiro growled.

"I hadn't noticed." Suguru replied straightening his clothes. "You can call me Suguru you know we're friends after all." He looked up waiting for Hiro to confirm what he'd just said. The taller teen was giving him a look he couldn't place.

"So just like that we're friends then?" Hiro asked using his arm to block the door as Suguru tried to exit. The shorter teen looked up at him throughnarrowed eyes.

"Well fine if you don't consider me a friend then likewise." He hoped the pain of being turned down didn't show through in his eyes. He tried to push through the door but was pushed back into the room and plunged into darkness as Hiro closed the door. Everything had already been shut down in the studio so the only light was the small stream coming from under the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Suguru's panic filled voice cried out. All he could make out was the outline of Hiro's form advancing on him. He back up as far as he could until he bumped into the counter that held all the recording instruments. Hiro placed his palms on either side of the counter behind him and he could feel the warm breath of the other teen against his cheeks. Suguru choked back the gasp that threatened to escape him at the close proximity of his band mate.

"Who ever said I just wanted to be your friend?" Hiro said softly.

"I don't understand what you mean." Suguru's breath was hitching as he tried to talk. His eyes went wide in the dark as Hiro pressed his lips against his in a chaste kiss. It was short but sweet and he only pulled away far enough to press their foreheads together. Suguru thought his heart was going to beat itself out of his chest.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, but I really like you Suguru." Hiro whispered. Suguru's knees turned to jelly when he heard his name pass over Hiro's gorgeous lips. He did the only thing he could think of he wrapped his arms around the taller teens neck and pressed his lips back against the others. Hiro's shock didn't last near as long as Suguru's had and he quickly wrapped his arms around the other teen's waist. The kiss quickly became more passionate and Suguru could hardly stand. Hiro seemed to notice this and grabbed him by his upper thighs placing him on the counter. He let his hands move up to the others hips and massage slowly. To Hiro's surprise it was Suguru's tongue that snaked out asking for entrance first. Hiro opened his mouth allowing the smaller teens tongue in.

Shuichi was all the way down the hall chatting with Ryuichi when he realized they had lost Hiro and Fujisaki along the way. He looked around Ryuichi joining him but there was no trace of either one. Ryuichi's sudden shouting caused Shuichi to turn coming face to face with Tohma. He looked to the side to see Ryuichi climbing on K's back and shouting about how the practice was going.

"Well since I'm here why don't we run through both songs it won't take more than twenty minutes." Tohma said smiling as he made his way down the hall.

"But Hiro and Fujisaki just disappeared we don't know where they went." Shuichi said jogging to catch back up with his boss.

"I'll call from the studio and have them paged I doubt they could get out of the building that fast. And if they did it wont take K more than a few seconds to drag them screaming back." Tohma grinned pushing the door to the studio open and flipping the light on.

Neither Hiro or Suguru were sure how long they'd been making out when the door opened and the light turning on brought them out of their bliss. Both turned at the same time to see who had disturbed their peace and both froze not knowing what to do. Hiro jumped away hands in the air and Suguru slid off the counter turning a bright red.

Tohma's face was still plastered with its usual smile as he took in the scene before him. Shuichi's jaw was at his feet and all he could do was stare in awe. K had begun to giggle to himself and Ryuichi blinked a few times chewing on Kumagoro's ear. Luck would have it that Ryuichi was also the first one who was capable of any form of speech.

"Kumagoro and I saw that in a movie the other day!" He shouted rushing into the room to ask questions.

Shuichi released a yelp as he was shoved into the room by K.

"Stay away from me your boy love is contagious!" He mocked ducking behind Tohma pretending to be scared. Shuichi glared at him.

"Oh it is well then I'm gonna give it to you too K!" Shuichi shouted lunging for his manager. K bolted out the door teasing Shuichi as he went. Ryuichi not having the faintest clue what was going on dashed after them screaming, "Tag tag tag!"

Tohma brought his hand to his forehead he could feel a headache coming on.

"T-Tohma-san you're not mad are you?" He heard his cousin whisper in a fearful voice.

"I'm not mad just very surprised. Why do I always have to find out about these things like this? Why couldn't you people just tell me? First Eiri and now Suguru I'm afraid of who's going to be next. Please from now on just warn me tell me anything but letting me walk in on it." It was meant as more of silent prayer to what ever god cared to listen. He looked up to see his cousin still looking extremely nervous. He smiled genuinely, "Don't worry I really don't mind if this is what the two of you want."

Suguru simply nodded and Hiro looked like he might faint from happiness. Tohma turned on his heel shutting the door as he exited the studio. 'I need to have "Occupied" lights put on these doors.' He thought as he headed down the hall. He turned the corner to find Shuichi latched to K's waist and Ryuichi latched to Shuichi's. K was laughing manically; Shuichi was screaming "Cooties" over and over, while Ryuichi chanted "You're it you're it."

"If you would all kindly stop." Tohma said his voice ice cold. It took effect immediately the three of them lined up in front of their boss. "Now Ryuichi you come with me I'm taking you home. K if you would be so kind as to escort Shuichi home." It wasn't a question it was an order. As soon as they were out of eyesight Shuichi began screaming at his manger again Tohma could hear it till the elevator closed. Ryuichi was standing chewing on his bunny's ear looking like a lost puppy.

"Come on Ryuichi I'll take you home." He said heading toward the elevator after Shuichi and K had gone.

"Hey Tohma?" He asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"What?" Tohma asked exasperated.

"What are cooties?" Ryuichi was staring at him with large scared eyes. Tohma closed his own eyes vowing to hunt Shuichi down the next day and give him a good beating.

Eiri was sitting in his study working on his novel when Shuichi came storming in and demanded to know if he had any medical dictionaries. Eiri by now was used to Shuichi barging into his study what caught him off guard was the strange demand for a medical dictionary. He did, as a matter of a fact, have one to use when he decided that his characters needed some sort of incurable disease. He nodded and pointed to a shelf across the room. Shuichi stormed over to it and pulled it out then disappeared back out into the recesses of the house. Eiri spent a whole hour trying to ignore what had happened but his curiosity finally got the better of him and he went out in search of his lover. He found Shuichi sitting on the floor in the living room pouring over the dictionary.

"If you don't mind me asking what the hell are you doing?" Eiri stated.

"Eiri is it true?" Shuichi's small voice asked.

"Is what true?" He replied apprehensively he wasn't sure he wanted to know what was going on.

"Is it true that because we're gay we can infect other people and make them gay too?" He asked turning pleading eyes up to the novelist. Eiri for the first time in awhile was stunned into silence. The mental picture of himself strangling the singer to death popped into his mind and he had to leave the room before he made it a reality.

"It is true then isn't it? We're contagious what are we gonna do Eiri they'll lock us up if they find out." Shuichi was now clinging desperately to his lover.

"Who the hell told you that being gay was contagious?" Eiri demanded prying his lover from around his waist and standing him before him.

"We walked in on Hiro and Suguru kissing and K said it was because I was contagious." Shuichi had broken out in tears by the end of his explanation. Shuichi would have continued to cry if Eiri hadn't begun to snicker.

"It's not funny! What if Tohma gets it next!" Shuichi cried out. That sent Eiri over the edge and he was practically rolling on the floor laughing. Shuichi gave him a kick for good measure but before he could get his foot back Eiri had grabbed him and brought him tumbling to the floor next to him.

"Well if we are contagious then the rest of the world is screwed." Eiri said kissing Shuichi and quickly dismissing all thoughts from the singers head.

Reviews) Thank you thank you thank you etc.

Blackyuki, Annie loves it, kluv19, rebelyell59, thelonechicken13, checkmarks, Shinki, Catherine Lewie Rain, Sliver of Melody, Vampiress-06, FullMetalRitz, The New Shinigami Hikari, Flame-chan, Devin.

Flame-chan, Shady gurl, MasterChiefLover: I just got an e-mail that said that there were authors who were getting punished for answering reviews. There's an e-mail going around to stop it so hopefully that will work and then we can answer our reviews. I just don't want to get kicked off.

Nekoheero: Well Ryuichi is crazy but in the cute huggable sort of way. I took the liberty of making him absolutely insane he's not quite so weird in the manga but he does have his moments. Just wait till you get all of the manga Ryuichi's one of my favorite characters!


	19. Title And Registration

AN) This chapter is dedicated to Reiko Muraoka. She was nice enough to draw me a lovely picture of Hiro and Suguru doing naughty things! Well kissing anyway my imagination took over after that. Thanks for the pic it was awesome, and thanks for liking my story enough to draw it for me. YOU TOTALLY ROCK!

I was hoping to have this story done but it just keeps going. It looks like my twenty chapters idea has been thwarted. The problem with this is I'm leaning for college on Saturday… without a computer. I know they have computers at the college but I'm way too scared to type this thing out where someone might catch a glimpse. (I'm a closet fan fic writer) This means that from now on everything will be written down in notebooks to be transferred to computer later. I'll do my best to find a way to upload before Thanksgiving break. The upside to this situation is that I get a whole month off for Christmas, which I should have this story done by, and that means that I'll at least be able to upload it all at once as a big Christmas present. I fell horrible that I won't be able to update because I personally hate it when people don't, but I promise that this will be finished before Christmas, and I hope that's enough to make you stick around and see how it ends. That being said on with the show!

"Address book address book. Come on Eiri you have to have your family's information written down somewhere." Shuichi was currently looking through the many drawers in Eiri study. He was looking for Tatsuha's number, his concert was the next day and he wanted to invite the rather off teenager. He'd mentioned this to Eiri and the writer had told him to "go to hell" before locking himself in his study. Shuichi had searched the rest of the house while Eiri worked and come up with nothing. He'd almost given up when Eiri had come out of his office announcing that he was out of cigarettes and would be back in about twenty minutes. Although Shuichi wasn't always the brightest crayon in the box he'd leaned one thing living with his parents and that was how to be sneaky, or at least not get caught. He waited near the window until Eiri's car was halfway down the street before he decided the novelist wouldn't be making a sudden stop back in. He had dashed to the study and begun pulling drawers open. He wouldn't even dare touch his lover's laptop, no matter how good he was at covering his tracks the computer was something that Eiri would instinctively know had been tampered with. He checked the clock 9:44 PM he only had ten minutes at the most. Pulling open the last drawer on the desk he found only papers. Carefully he lifted the edge of them to see if there was anything he'd missed. Still no address book but a small piece of paper caught his attention. It wasn't lined up with the rest in his lover's usually neat fashion and seemed to be smaller. Reaching out he plucked it from beneath the rest, it was blank he turned it over to find that it was in fact a picture. What immediately struck Shuichi as odd was the fact that Eiri didn't keep any pictures. There were none in the house at all, Shuichi had noticed but had never asked about it, Eiri was weird that way after all. Shuichi studied the picture closely he recognized Eiri, only he was much younger, if Shuichi had to guess he'd say he looked about thirteen or fourteen. He looked at the man standing next to his young lover trying to place him. It didn't look anything like Seguchi so he was immediately ruled out. For some reason Shuichi found himself frowning, he didn't know why but seeing his lover look that happy, it seemed wrong that he'd never seen that look himself. It was like there was a whole Eiri that he didn't know. The ring of the phone startled Shuichi and he urgently put the picture and papers back closing the drawer and making sure everything was back in its proper place before answering the phone.

"Hello." He said softly.

"Shu-chan what's wrong you don't sound very shiny?" Ryuichi's happy voice asked.

"N-noting Ryuichi I was just thinking sorry. What did you call for?" Shuichi took the phone and went to sit on the sofa.

"Well our concerts tomorrow I just wanted to tell you to sleep well so that you'll be shiny for the concert!" Shuichi smiled to himself, knowing that Ryuichi cared enough to call.

"Thank you Ryuichi I'll go to bed early and make sure to sleep well." Shuichi said it as happily as he could.

"Okay! Kumagoro and I will see you tomorrow then." With a click Ryuichi was gone. Shuichi sat on the couch thinking about the picture for awhile. He desperately wanted to talk to Eiri about it, he was too afraid of his lover's reaction though. The phone rang again bringing Shuichi out of is brooding. He clicked the talk button but before he could say anything a familiar voice was shouting at him.

"It's not fair you promised, you said you'd invite me to concerts! You went back on you word." There was sniffing on the other end as though the person was crying.

"Why hello Tatsuha you're lucky it was me on the phone your brother would probably hunt you down and kill you for that." Shuichi said, his good mood beginning to return.

"Oh I know there was no way it was bro, and no one else lives there so." Tatsuha was talking like a normal human being now, tears long gone.

"How can you be so sure it wasn't him?" Shuichi asked, he had no idea how the teen could be so confident.

"Are you kidding? Bro never answers the phone that fast. In fact you're lucky if you can get him to answer the phone at all." Tatsuha sounded more than a little irritated.

"I'm glad you called actually I was trying to find your phone number so I could invite you to the concert. Eiri wouldn't tell me what it was and I don't think he had it in the house, I looked everywhere." Shuichi propped his feet on the coffee table and stared out the window. It was raining and the forecast said it would continue for a whole week.

"So I can stay with you guys right?" Tatsuha asked.

"Sure but will you be able to get here in time?" Shuichi said, watching the lights of Eiri's car pull into the driveway.

"I'm already almost there; I just took a break to get some food. I figure if I just showed up there's no way bro can kick me out." Tatsuha replied.

"How are you getting here then?" Shuichi looked up at Eiri as he walked through the door. The novelist was sopping wet and didn't seem too happy about it.

"Who's on the phone brat?" The novelist asked. He shrugged his coat off and tossed it into the closet.

"Um it's just Tatsuha." Shuichi whispered the name as quietly as he could. The look on Eiri's face said it wasn't quiet enough though.

"And what exactly does my idiot brother want at ten at night?" Eiri asked suspiciously.

"Well it's a surprise." Shuichi said hoping Eiri would drop it at that.

"Whatever I'll be in my study." Shuichi watched till the door shut and returned to his phone conversation.

"Shuichi I'm gonna get back on the road. I should be there in about thirty minutes so make sure I can get in." With that Tatsuha was gone.

Shuichi put the phone back in its holder and went back to staring out the window. His thoughts wondered back to the picture he'd found. He couldn't get Eiri's smiling face out of his mind; he desperately wished he could see that smile for himself. He wanted to go ask his lover about it, but knew the reaction would be too much for him. He'd wait till after the concert, that way things wouldn't be so hectic. Of coarse there was always Tatsuha it was possible that he would know who it was, a cousin or other family member.

He was still gazing out the window when he saw a headlight pulling in. Getting up Shuichi moved to the window so he could get a better view. He watched as the helmet was pulled off to reveal black hair and familiar face. Shuichi rushed to the door and pulled it open for the other teen. He then watched as Tatsuha proceeded to drip all over the floor.

"You rode a motorcycle in this weather?" Shuichi said, helping Tatsuha remove his coat.

"How else was I supposed to get here? I hardly had enough money for the gas to make it. I'll need to be borrowing a few bucks to get home by the way." Tatsuha said grinning. He removed his shoes and headed into the house dropping his backpack on the floor. Shuichi followed close behind and picked the backpack up, it was soaking wet. Shuichi sighed as he took it and went to the dryer. He tossed the coat and clothes from the backpack in, then set the rest of Tatsuha's things on the top of the dryer. On his way back to the living room he glanced to make sure Eiri was still holed up in his study. Tatsuha was flipping through a magazine when Shuichi reentered the room.

"You okay Shu you don't seem like you're too happy." The other teen remarked not looking up.

"That's the second time today I've been asked that, I'm fine." He said, sitting on the other end of the couch. He didn't notice Tatsuha until the other teen was looming over him on the couch.

"My brother's deadlines hun? You know I'd never ignore you." Tatsuha stated, reaching out to take hold of Shuichi.

"Thanks but that's not what it is." Shuichi said, shoving Tatsuha back onto the couch. Instead of righting himself Tatsuha just propped his feed on the back of the couch and let his head hang off the edge.

"What is it then? You scared cause you're gonna be singing with Sakama-san?" Tatsuha asked, looking at him upside down.

"I hadn't even thought of that." Shuichi said, the original fear he had returning to him. Why did Tatsuha have to remind him?

"Don't worry Bad Luck is every bit as good as Nittle Grasper. Besides they wouldn't let you sing with a god if they didn't think you were good enough." Tatsuha was now staring at the ceiling.

"Do you really mean that Tatsuha?" Shuichi asked, he thought he might cry.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. I can't wait to see you two on stage together." Tatsuha's eyes got all starry at that. "I'm getting a backstage pass right? I love being out in the crowed but if I'm backstage I might get to met him!" He said excitedly. He sat up cross-legged on the couch facing the back still, his eyes pleading with Shuichi.

"Yeah you can have a backstage pass. I'll introduce you to Sakuma if you want." Shuichi said smiling. Tatsuha looked like he might faint at that. He flopped back onto the sofa his arms behind his head.

"So what's your deal then? Did you and my brother have a fight or something?" Tatsuha asked, eyeing Shuichi.

"Tatsuha is there anyone else in your family that has lighter hair? You know like a cousin ore something?" Shuichi asked, staring at his lap. Tatsuha seemed to think about it for awhile before he answered.

"Not that I know of. We don't have any cousins both our parents were only children. There's Tohma but he married into the family, I'm pretty sure bro's the only one, why?" Tatsuha asked.

"I was just wondering. I found a picture of Eiri when he was younger, but I've never seen the other person in the photo." Shuichi shrugged.

"How young does he look?" Tatsuha asked.

"I dunno it looks like he's a teenager." Shuichi said.

"It was probably taken while he was in New York then. You're lucky none of the rest of the family's seen any photo's from then. Well maybe Seguchi but he was with bro." Tatsuha trailed off as though it wasn't a subject that should be talked about. It was then that Eiri decided to make his entrance.

"Shuichi what the fuck are you doing laundry this late at night for!" Eiri's voice snapped from the laundry room. Shuichi heard the sound of the dryer being opened, then Eiri began to shout as he made his way from the laundry room to the living room.

"That's it I let you wear those pansy assed boxers with the cats on them but I draw the line at Nittle Grasper!" Eiri said, entering the room and stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of his brother. Tatsuha jumped up and grabbed his undergarments from his brother.

"What the hell are you doing here?" His brother growled at him, sending Shuichi an accusatory look.

"I came for Shu's concert, don't worry I'll leave the next day you wont even know I was here." Tatsuha's voice had a bit of a pleading tone to it. Eiri rounded on Shuichi.

"I told you I have a deadline. I don't have time to baby-sit you and my idiot brother!" He snapped at the startled teenager.

"I'm sorry Eiri we'll be quiet." Shuichi stated softly.

"Damn straight you will. I better not hear a sound out of either of you for the next two days!" Eiri snapped. He turned on his heel and disappeared back into his study.

Tatsuha sighed glancing at Shuichi; the singer looked like he was on the verge of a break down.

"Don't worry about it Shu. He always gets like this when he doesn't have his work done. He's not really mad at you he just doesn't know how to deal with stress." Tatsuha sat next to Shuichi patting the singer gently on the back.

Shuichi went to bed shortly after that. He thought about asking whether Eiri would be coming as well but decided against it. The novelist was completely absorbed in his work and didn't seem to realize there was a world outside his laptop. Shuichi slept fitfully and felt just as tired when he woke the next morning as he had the night before. He took a longer than usual shower and was beginning to feel a little better about the day until he stepped out into the hallway. There was a good deal of yelling coming from the front of the house, two of the voices he could make out as Eiri and Tatsuha, but the third sounded female. Creeping as quietly as he could Shuichi made his way to see what was going on.

"It's not my fucking fault the little idiot decided to take off!" Eiri shouted.

"Then explain why he's here! The least you could have done was inform the rest of the family that he was coming to visit you." The female voice snapped.

"I didn't tell anyone I was coming because I knew you guys wouldn't let me." Tatsuha said. He was the only one who seemed to have any control of his temper.

"Since when do you let Tatsuha stay here anyway Eiri? I thought he was too much of a hassle for you to deal with." The woman stated haughtily.

"I'm not the one who let him in; you can blame the idiot I'm living with for that." Eiri growled.

"Hey you can't blame Shuichi for this it's not like you didn't know I was here last night." Tatsuha said sounding indignant.

"He's been nothing but a pain in the ass for the last month, if you love him so much why don't you take him home with you Tatsuha? I'd love to see the expression on fathers face when the two of you turn up hand in hand." At that there were footsteps headed his way. Somewhere in the back of Shuichi's mind he knew he should try to hide so that no one knew he'd heard. He found himself planted to his spot just around the edge of the hallway unable to tear his eyes from the floor. The footsteps rounded the corner, and Shuichi stared at the slippered feet that stopped in his line of sight. He was too afraid to meet the eyes of the man he knew was standing there. He was to afraid too look up and have the word's that were just uttered show through in those gold eyes as well. He felt a hand on his shoulder and swiftly shrugged it away as though it stung. He slipped past the novelist and out into the living room. Tatsuha was still arguing loudly with the woman, who Shuichi realized was standing right inside the door way. Both of them stopped when he came into view, and he could hear Eiri approaching from behind. He went to Tatsuha and tugged on his sleeve slightly.

"Would you mind giving me a ride to NG? I'm already late for work." He asked barely above a whisper.

"Yeah but I don't have an extra helmet." Tatsuha stated. He didn't know whether Shuichi heard him or not the singer had already slipped past his sister and was waiting outside next to his bike. Tatsuha turned to get his stuff from the closet. He caught a glimpse of his brother looking offended, as though the mean things that had been said were about HIM and not Shuichi. He then turned in a huff and disappeared back down the hallway. Tatsuha heard the sound of his brother's door being slammed shut, then made his way out to where Shuichi was. His sister seemed torn between which brother she most wanted to pursue yelling at. He was on his bike and out onto the street before she had a chance to chose him.

Tatsuha drove a good deal safer and closer to the speed limit than he normally did, seeing as how Shuichi didn't have a helmet. He had barely parked his bike in the NG lot before Shuichi was jumping off of it and heading toward the building. Tatsuha took off after him not bothering to remove his helmet till he'd caught up.

"Shu I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to cause problems for you and my brother." Tatsuha said, falling in stride with the singer.

"It's not your fault it's been working up to this for awhile now. I feel bad I've imposed on Eiri and now Tohma is going to have to find a new place for me to stay." His voice was quiet and his eyes never left the ground a few feet ahead of him.

"He'd just in a bad mood and my sister showing up bright and early didn't help matters." Tatsuha pleaded, as they entered the building. Just like that Shuichi was a completely different person, there was a smile plastered to his face and he was shouting happily at the top of his lungs to someone across the lobby. Tatsuha stood in stunned silence as he watched the singer bound across the room and latch himself onto a tall redhead. Snapping back to reality Tatsuha found he was being beckoned to follow the now hyper teen. Figuring it was best not to get lost in the huge building; Tatsuha found himself trailing behind the singer praying he would get to meet his idol. Tatsuha had no idea just how lucky he was about to become.

End Note) You know in the beginning I never even planed on writing Tatsuha into this story and now he's been rather central in two different chapters. What can you do? I hope you liked this chapter Eiri's being mean and Shuichi hasn't even done a thing wrong, that bastard. He's gonna regret being mean to Shu-chan though trust me. Read and review.

Reviews) The utmost thanks to:

Annie loves it, kluv 19, Sliver of Melody, mercuryrose, Catherine Lewie Rain, The New Shinigami Hikari, rebelyell59, blackyuki, tangerine-asuka, Vampiress-06, MasterChiefLover, nothing importan, Flame-chan, Draechaeli, Macmac, checkmarks, Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin, To-think-of-a-nice-name, Devin, Kenzie493, Nanoda-glomp, tis022, GoTinba, shady gurl, xXYukiXx, Tiki-chan, -Cookie- Tohma 911, amyrose300, Shinki.


	20. Gravity

1Hey how you all doing? Well guess what I finally got a lap top so I'll be able to work on my fic now. I just want to say that college sucks just about as bad as high school and I really miss my mom. I had this whole fic planed out but it might get a little more depressing seeing as how I'm not in the "shiniest" of moods these days. I promise not to kill anyone who doesn't deserve it though. That being said here's the next chapter and I hope everyone enjoys.

Tatsuha was too absorbed in his own world of idol worship to worry about the argument that had taken place earlier in the day at his brothers. He was currently talking adamantly with the one and only Ryuichi Sakuma about whether red or orange was the brightest color in the rainbow, and which of the two Tatsuha preferred.

Everyone was too busy with their own private conversations to notice that Shuichi had slipped from the room. He walked down the hallway searching for an empty room. He had a very important call he wanted to make and he didn't want to be disturbed. Finally finding a smaller conference room that was unoccupied he slipped in and stared at his waiting cell phone. He leaned back against the door as he hit the first speed dial button then listened to the phone ring. He wasn't surprised at all when the answering machine picked up and he waited to leave his message.

"Eiri I know you're there listen I-I just, I wanted to know if you were coming to the concert tonight. I'm sorry about this morning, bye." Shuichi ended the call. He could feel tears well up in his eyes. He hated that Eiri was mad at him but even more he hated the knowledge that if the man wasn't here he most likely wouldn't be able to perform. The closer the time got the more images of Aizawa, and what had happened at the last concert flashed through his mind. Reining in his emotions as best he could he exited back out into the hall way slamming straight into Hiro.

"Shuichi what's wrong?" Hiro asked. He forced Shuichi to stop by grabbing his shoulders and looked at the singer.

"It's nothing Hiro. I just had a bit of an argument with Yuki this morning and I don't think he's going to come to the concert tonight." Shuichi wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes away before they could fall.

"I'm sorry Shu." Hiro said hugging his best friend tightly. Shuichi tensed for a second, it had been a while since Hiro had done anything like this and it had caught him off guard. Come to think of it, it had been a while since Eiri and him had done anything like this. That thought was too much for Shuichi, but he was too afraid to lose it in front of his best friend. He pulled away from Hiro trying to gain enough control over his voice, to talk without sobbing.

'I'm going to go lay down for a while I'm not feeling to well. Come get me about an hour before we need to leave so I can get warmed up." He asked his best friend. Shuichi headed off to Bad Luck's studio, they had a couch that he could lay on there. Hiro called out to him and stopped him before he could get away though.

"Shu do you want me to talk to Seguchi? I'm sure Yuki-san would come if he talked to him." Hiro said.

"I don't want Tohma-san to have to make Yuki do things he doesn't want too. I think he's already done a good deal of that without me knowing anyway." Shuichi said softly.The dam finally broke and Shuichi began to cry. Hiro rushed to him and held him close.

"I'm so sorry Shu, I wish there was something I could do." Hiro said, trying to comfort his friend.

"I just don't understand what I did that made him hate me so much. I love him Hiro I love him more than anything, but it's like I don't even exist now." Shuichi was near hysterics by the end of his declaration.

"Come on Shu I think it be a good idea if you did lay down for awhile." Hiro said, leading the singer back down the hall and into their studio.

Aizawa stepped around the corner and watched the door to Bad Lucks studio click shut. He smirked to himself, 'So Shindou is with some guy, this is going to be the scandal of the century.' He thought to himself. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed to the elevator, he couldn't wait to tell the rest of ASK about this.

It took awhile but Shuichi finally fell asleep, Hiro placed his jacket over the sleeping singer and turned the lights out going out into the hallway. He headed back down to the conference room everyone had been visiting in. Suguru's head shot up when he entered and he could immediately tell that something was wrong.

"Where's Shuichi?" He asked once his lover was seated next to him. Hiro slouched down in the chair and stared absently at the ceiling.

"Sleeping, he's an absolute mess Suguru I don't know what we're going to do, I'm not sure he's fit to perform." Hiro said softly so no one could overhear.

"Well snap him the hell out of it. This is the chance of a life time we can't have him pulling what he did at our first concert." Suguru growled. Hiro may have been able to put up with Shuichi's mood swings but Suguru for one couldn't.

"I guess well just have to wait and see, I don't think Yuki-san will be appearing to save him this time though. I guess they had a pretty good fight this morning, Shu's really upset about it." Hiro was more than a little worried for his friend and Suguru could tell.

"It's that bad huu?" Suguru said, he propped his elbows on the table in front of him and leaned on his hands. Noriko and Tohma were on the other side of the room discussing which song they should do for their encore, he noted that Ryuichi and Tatsuha had disappeared and vaguely wondered if it was a good idea to leave the two alone together.

"Don't worry Hiro I'm sure that Shuichi will pull himself together long enough to get through the concert and if he doesn't then we can always have Sakuma fill in for him." Suguru said his tone bored.

"I guess you're right." Hiro said, and continued to stare at the ceiling.

Ryuichi had convinced Tatsuha to play hide-and-seek with him and was currently crouched down in a dark room. He giggle softly to himself, he'd found the perfect hiding place under a table Tatsuha would never find him. His giggling instantly stopped when he heard a soft noise. He turned quietly and tried to make out something in the darkness. He heard the sound again and realized that it was someone sniffing, which Kumagoro told him meant one of two things. One that the person had a cold, or two the person was crying.

Crawling out from under that table Ryuichi made his way toward the noise on his hands and knees. Unfortunately he only made it about halfway there before he'd slammed his head into a chair. He yelped and fell back rubbing his head.

"Who's there!" The person who either had a cold or was crying called. Ryuichi sat still for a second then got on his knees again.

"Shu is that you?" He asked placing Kumagoro on his head to protect him from anymore chairs.

"Sakama-san what are you doing here?" Shuichi asked, into the darkness.

"Kuma-chan and I were just playing a game with Tatsuha-kun. Kuma wants to know if you're okay do you have a cold no da?" Ryuichi had been slowly making his way toward the other singer and was now crouched down right next to him. He could vaguely make Shuichi out in the darkness. The singer was lying on the couch but it was still to dark for Ryuichi to tell if he'd been crying or not.

"I'm fine just a little tired." Shuichi said trying not to sniff.

"Is that why you're taking a nap? You're still going to sing with me tonight right?" Ryuichi asked.

"I-I don't know if I can. Yuki isn't coming I don't think I can sing if he isn't there." Shuichi said tears coming all over again.

"Don't worry about mean Yuki you can sing without him. I'll be there and all your friends even Kuma-chan. You can take him with you if you want Kumagoro would be happy to help you sing!" Ryuichi said, setting the bunny on Shuichi's head. Shuichi grabbed the bunny and held it.

"You're right Ryuichi even if Yuki isn't there everyone else who cares about me will be. I'll sing I won't let them down no matter what." Shuichi wiped the tears from his eyes as he stood up. "You said you and Tatsuha were playing hide-and-seek can I play with you?" Shuichi asked. He was going to enjoy this day even if he had to force himself to.

The concert opened to a building full of screaming fans. Hiro stared at their lead singer still not sure if he was fit to be there. He'd come back after about two hour accompanied by Sakuma and Tatsuha. He'd seemed to be in a much better mood, Hiro hoped it wasn't just a cover. Their into finished and to both Hiro and Suguru's amazement Shuichi began to belt out the lyrics it was wonderful. They did two songs for their intro, the crowds response was unbelievable they loved them. As they exited the stage Shuichi was tackled by Ryuichi who was babbling incoherently. The other singer had to be dragged out onto the stage by his band mates.

A hand reached out to help Shuichi up, and he looked to see Tatsuha smiling at him.

"You where awesome Shuichi, I can see why Sakuma was so exited about singing with you." Tatsuha said. Shuichi stared at him he never thought Tatsuha was capable of thinking of anything other than Ryuichi.

"Thank you Tatsuha." Shuichi whispered, he felt like crying again but restrained himself. "Now what do you say we go undress Nittle Grasper with our eyes?" Shuichi said pulling the teen to the side of the stage. It was the most awesome thing either of them had seen, standing right off stage of the greatest band of all time. When Nittle Grasper exited the stage it was Shuichi's turn to glomp his idol. They didn't have much time though the crowd was screaming for their encore, and when the two bands exited together it was chaos the crowd went wild. None of the practice sessions even compared to the performance the two bands pulled off.

When everything was over Tatsuha was in tears and Sakano had passed out. Everyone headed back to NG for the after party, which lasted well into the morning.

Shuichi and Tatsuha didn't get home till early morning it was almost three. Tatsuha promptly passed out on the couch the excitement had apparently been too much for him. The house was dark with the exception of the stream of light coming from under Eiri's study door. Shuichi made his way quietly to the study and opened the door. If Eiri noticed him he didn't make any sign to indicate it.

"Hey Eiri?" He whispered.

"What the hell do you want I'm busy?" The novelist growled, his eyes never leaving his work.

"It's late you've been up for two days straight don't you think you should get some rest?" Shuichi asked softly.

"I don't need rest. What I need is for you to leave me the fuck alone so I can finish this!" Eiri snapped, glaring at the singer.

"Who's in that picture with you?" Shuichi asked, pointing at the draw the photo he'd found was hidden in. Eiri's face went pale he was on his feet in a second. Shuichi instinctively backed away; he'd seen that look on his parent's faces before. Eiri grabbed him by the shoulders to keep him from moving any further away.

"What the hell were you doing going through my stuff?" He demanded angrily.

"I was looking for Tatsuha's number. I didn't mean to I just want to know who he is. You looked so happy, and you don't keep any other pictures. It must be someone who's important to you, I just want to know." Shuichi could feel tears breaking free of his eyes.

"You just want to know. Don't make me laugh you wouldn't be happy until I gave you every little detail of that time. Guess what it's never going to happen. Mind your own business from now on and stay out of my stuff!" Eiri shouted, as he shoved Shuichi out the door and slammed it shut.

Shuichi didn't know how long he sat on the floor outside his lover's office, if he could even be called that anymore. He peeked into the living room to make sure Tatsuha was still asleep and they hadn't disturbed him, he then made his way to his own room upstairs. Shuichi had never felt so drained both physically and emotionally, it took no time at all for him to cry himself to sleep.

Shuichi woke early the next morning to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He sat up in bed and looked around before realizing he'd never removed the phone from his pocket the night before. A glance at the caller id told him it was someone from NG. He groaned inwardly, there was not way they were going to have practice the day after a concert right?

"Hello?" He grumbled into the phone. He really hoped his irritation at being woken got through to the person on the other end.

"Shindou-san?" A familiar voice asked though he couldn't place it.

"Yeah that's me." Shuichi stated. He looked in the mirror across the room and cringed he looked terrible.

"Seguchi wanted to know if you would be willing to come into work today. Apparently there was an American reporter at last night's concert and she'd like to interview you. She was extremely taking by your performance and would like to do an article on you for her magazine. It would be great publicity for your band to be featured in an American magazine." The person on the other line finished.

Shuichi groaned he really didn't want to go anywhere today other than back to bed.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow?" He asked.

"I'm sorry she's leaving back for America tomorrow. It's today or not at all." The voice stated.

"Fine I'll be there in an hour okay?" He asked.

"That's fine she'll be waiting in Lounge A." The person said and was gone. Shuichi jumped in the shower and was dressed in less than ten minutes. He made his way downstairs to find Tatsuha still snoring on the couch.

"Hey Tatsuha?" He said, nudging the teen.

"What?" He groaned out barley cracking open an eye to look at Shuichi.

"I have to go into NG for a while." He said.

"Okay I'll tell bro if he asks." Tatsuha said rolling over and stuffing his head under a pillow.

Shuichi grabbed his backpack and headed out the door. The sky was grey but it wasn't raining yet, and didn't look like it would for awhile. He had more than enough time to get to NG and decided to take a longer route through the park, hoping it would help his mood. When he finally reached the NG building the wind was picking up and it looked like the rain could fall at any moment. He entered the building and crossed the front lobby to the directory map of the building. Despite having worked there for nearly a year he still didn't know where much was other than the cafeteria and the studios. He had to search the map several times before he found Lounge A. It was located on the first basement floor of the building, Shuichi decided to take the stairs to avoid any employees who would want to talk about the concert. As he made his way down the hallway looking at the doors he found himself wishing this interview would be short he desperately wanted to get out of here. Stopping in front of the Lounge A door he took a deep breath and plastered a smile on his face, he grabbed the handle and walked in.

"Good morning." He said bowing, before he could come back up though he felt a sharp pain in his head and everything went black.

AN) I have one really big issue with Gravitation Lyrics of Love. I don't know if I'm the only one who noticed this but it thoroughly pissed me off. In the scene where Nittle Grasper is practicing and Eiri shows up to talk to Tohma, when their talking Tohma calls Eiri, "Yuki". Big bad no no! Never ever ever does Tohma call him that, and I'm sure we all know why but I'm so angry they did that. I even watched it a million times in Japanese just to make sure that he doesn't call him Yuki.

Anyway I'm done now just had to get that off my chest. I also noticed that people are still answering their reviewers so I'm gonna go ahead and answer too I guess if I get in trouble I get in trouble. BYE BYE!

Reviews:

To-think-of-a-nice-name: Don't worry it never even crossed my mind to do a Hiro/Ryu pairing. Come to think of it I don't know that I've ever even read one…

Mercuryrose: Yeah Yuki's a right bastard, but I get to keep Shu and Eiri tied up in my room all mine!

Flame-chan: Thanks and it was Mika, I love Tatsuha too there are too few fics with him.

Quack says the duck: Thanks England that's awesome! I'm not entirely sure when Thanksgiving is here either. I think it's at the end of November, but I was able to update sooner so sorry for confusing you!

Macmac: I don't plan on using the Kitazawa event until a bit later but I can't tell how or it would ruin the story. Don't worry I have no intention of dwelling on it, personally I think Eiri needs to suck it up and quit being so obsessive over it.

Tiki-chan: Thanks but as you can see it could be a while befor some makeup sex.

Murray the leprechaun: Everyone I know knows I like Yaoi they just don't know I write about it. For some reason the thought of them finding out is just too embarrassing. My mom already doesn't understand how I can watch "Cartoon guys doing it" so I don't think I could explain writing about it. hangs head in shame

Mzblue: Thanks I'm glad you actually like my writing style personally I think I need a lot of work but I'm trying.

xXYukiXx: Sweat drops Should I be sad it took you 19 chapters to be hooked? Just kidding thanks for reading and always reviewing you're awesome.

Kivi-chan: Yeah yeah I know I'll probably never end this story it'll just keep going and going. I dunno maybe I should prove you wrong and end it right here! No I'm not that mean really, you believe me right? Thanks for the advice I haven't had any trouble so far but if something happens and this story gets taken off I'll be sure to post elsewhere.

MasterChiefLover: Well glad you liked. I don't know that Tatsuha will be in here much more but then again I never meant to put him in anyway and he's almost become a main character.

Usagi: Well I hope you didn't give up on me updating. I know I have a lot of grammatical errors, at least I've gotten a few reviews that said I didn't use punctuation at all. I think that's a bit off, I know I have comma issues but I try, thanks for pointing it out and being nice about it though. Constructive criticism is always welcome! I'm not an Inuyasha fan but if you ever do a Gravi fic let me know I'll be sure to read it!

Wendyghost: Stop it I'm blushing! Well thanks for the review of coarse I think I'm more of a Demon than a Goddess but I'll take either one. You're just flat out awesome for reviewing!

Thanks to everyone for reviewing, I hope you liked this chapter even if it was a little short.

Amyrose300, blackyuki, Sliver of Melody, tangerine-asuka, Shinki, Catherine Lewie Rain, shady gurl, suckers love, Vampriress-06, Bram, Fenikkusu Koi, Bloody Dead Rose, girlo, LoveLandKiss, SuperDrive, KogomeGirl21, siriusly delusional.


	21. Duvet

AN) Well this chapter's short but I wanted to get it out. I may end up adding a bit to it later on if I think it would make it better but for now it's staying the way it is. The next chapter should be pretty long though, I know exactly what I want to do it's just a matter of getting it down. Please don't lynch me for this chapter I apologize to Shuichi every night before I go to bed because of it, I'm a terrible person! Anyway I'll try to update again later this week but no guarantees I hope this holds everyone over though.

Shuichi woke to silence. His head hurt like hell and he couldn't remember what had happened. He was laying on something cold and hard, the floor he realized. A shiver ran through his body and he decided he should get up before he got a cold. His movement, he quickly realized, was very limited. Shuichi opened his eyes to find the last person he ever wanted to see staring down at him a smirk on his face.

"Well look who finally came around. I barely even tap you and you're on the floor. At least it's easy to get you where you should be." Taki said glaring down at the singer. Shuichi tried to sit up was kicked in the stomach and fell back to the cold floor. His hands were tied behind his back so he had no way to break the fall.

"I didn't say you could get up now did I, you little son of a bitch!" Taki shouted, grabbing Shuichi by the hair and pulling his face close.

"What do you want Taki?" Shuichi growled, he prayed his fear didn't show through.

"Your fucking head on a plate that's what. I think I'll be able to settle for your career instead." Taki's hand was tugging at the end of his shirt.

"There's nothing you can do to me that would harm Bad Luck. You'll never be able to beat us." Shuichi hissed.

"Oh but you see Shindou, I'm not the one that's going to destroy Bad Luck, you are." Taki said, tugging on Shuichi's shirt hard enough to rip it.

"I won't do a thing to hurt my band, so do your worst you bastard!" Shuichi shouted. He was hit sharply again and a new voice yelled at him to shut up. For the first time Shuichi realized that Taki wasn't the only on in the room.

"Really, I wouldn't have thought your band was more important than your own lover. Yuki Eiri, I believe that's his name." Taki teased.  
"You son of bitch what have you done to Eiri?" Shuichi cried out, struggling as hard as he could to get away from the person holding him.

"I haven't done anything yet, but sex with a minor consensual or not is still worth jail time. Not even Tohma Seguchi would be able to cover a story like that up. You know what else Shindou most child molesters don't make it through their first year of prison, cause the other inmates get to them." Taki had never been this thrilled in his life, the other singer was terrified.

"Of coarse maybe you want to take him down with you. I heard your little sob story to that idiot guitarist of yours yesterday. It seems to me that your beloved novelist has grown tired of you just like he has all his previous conquests. What do you say Shuichi you want to hit bottom with your beloved?" Taki asked pulling Shuichi's hair sharply.

"You can do what ever the hell you want to me, but I guarantee you that if you lay a finger on Eiri Yuki I'll come back from the dead to get your ass. Not to mention Seguchi would make sure no one ever found your body, so leave Yuki the fuck out of this." Shuichi snarled. Taki took a momentary step back before the grin was plastered back on his face.

"Have at him boys." Taki said, moving farther back. Another person stepped out from behind Shuichi and began to remove his pants; the other man was still holding him from behind. Shuichi began to scream for help but was quickly silenced by having an unidentifiable piece of fabric stuffed into his mouth. Everything was a blur; he wasn't sure how long it took for them to remove his clothes, his shirt tangled around his still bound hands. The two strangers and Aizawa all had goes at him; Shuichi had never felt so much pain in his entire life. The only thing that stood out during the whole experience was when he realized Aizawa was taking pictures of the men raping him. Shuichi had held his tears until then, he would never be able to get away from this experience, there would always be pictures out there somewhere that could surface at any time. When it was over his was barely conscious lying bleeding on the floor. Aizawa squatted down grabbing him by the neck and pulling him up slightly.

"I can see why Yuki-san kept you around for so long, you were much better than the first time." Aizawa said, removing the gag from Shuichi's mouth and forcing a kiss on him. When he pulled away he made sure Shuichi was still conscious before finishing the deal.

"If you ever step foot inside NG again I'll cause the scandal of the century. I'll let you go down and take everyone you know with you, got it you whore?" Aizawa yelled, and let Shuichi drop completely to the floor. Shuichi slipped into a black abyss as they began to beat him, and wished he'd never wake from it.

When he woke he realized that he was freezing cold and still nude. He could feel the soft pelting of rain as it hit him, opening his eyes he could vaguely see his own reflection in the water that had gathered around him. Before he could realize what was happening he was throwing up, and instinctively tired to push himself up to make it easier. His body screamed in pain and he could barely manage to stay up to let his stomach finish. He didn't move for a long time hoping the longer he stayed still the less it would hurt. He couldn't handle the smell though and as he began to try to move away he realized there was blood from where he'd thrown up. They'd hurt him worse than he though, he realized as he crawled toward were his clothes were laying a few feet away.

Shuichi pulled his clothes on slowly. His body hurt everywhere and his clothes where as wet as he was, making them that much harder to get on. The rain had at least washed away enough of the blood from his lower body, so that it wouldn't soak through to quickly. He was still bleeding rather heavily. He struggled to get the wet denim of his pants on, causing his cell phone to fall from his pocket. 'Thank god someone can come help me.' He thought as he collapsed back to the ground and picked the small phone up. He instinctively dialed Eiri's number and let it ring. He was surprised when the novelist actually picked up.

"For fucks sake Mizuki I'll have the goddamned chapter finished by tomorrow!" Eiri shouted into the phone. His editor had been calling every hour for the past six hours and he was finally tired of it. He sat for a second there was silence on the other end then finally a soft whisper.

"Eiri." Shuichi stated.

"What the hell do you want I'm busy?" The author snapped.

"I-I know you're working on your book, but could you come get me?" Shuichi asked trying to keep his voice under control.

"I'm not your personal driver get a damned taxi, I have to have this done by tomorrow I'm not going anywhere." Eiri growled and hung up.

Shuichi's body sagged lower as he listened to the sound of the dial tone. 'My parents wouldn't come get me either.' He thought, referring to the first time Aizawa had done this. He let the hand with the phone drop to the pavement then began the process of trying to get back up again. 'Aizawa was right I am just another in his long line of conquests.' Shuichi thought, he felt like his heart was being torn to shreds. When he'd gained his feet he checked his clothing to make sure it was as normal as it could be then slowly made his way to the end of the ally he'd been dumped in. When he reached the street he realized that he was right outside the NG building and quiet a few people where still coming and going there'd be no way no one would not notice him. Apparently someone already had, Shuichi looked to see Ryuichi running toward him Kumagoro in tow.

"Hi Shu-chan what are you doing out in the rain without an umbrella?" The man asked, holding his own over the singers head.

"I left it at home Sakuma-san I didn't think to bring it." Shuichi said, unable to look his idol in the face.

"Well we'll share mine then but only if you promise to call me Ryuichi." He said, trying to cheer Shuichi up.

"Thank you Ryuichi but its okay I'm just going to get a taxi and go home." Shuichi said quietly.

"But you're soaked Shu-chan at least take my coat." Ryuichi said slipping out of the knee length black leather coat he was wearing. Shuichi tired to refuse but Kumagoro wouldn't stand for it, and Ryuichi draped the coat over his shoulders.

"Thank you Ryuichi." Shuichi said quietly as he pulled it on. His phone clattered to the ground and Ryuichi picked it up holding it out to him. Shuichi looked at it for a second then for the first time turned his eyes up to Ryuichi's.

"Shu what happened to your eye!" The singer cried reaching out to touch it. Shuichi pulled back sharply and turned his face away.

"It's nothing Ryuichi I just slipped and hit my cheek on the stair railing earlier today." He lied.

"You shouldn't be out if you're hurt you wont get better that way." Ryuichi said quietly.

"Don't worry I'm going now. Ryu could you do me a favor first?" The singer asked softly.

"Sure anything you want Shu-chan!" Ryuichi cried more than happy to comply.

"Would you keep that phone and give it to Tohma the next time you see him?" Shuichi asked, nodding to the phone that Ryuichi still held in his hand.

"Of coarse, is it his phone no da?" Ryuichi asked sliding it in his pocket.

"Sort of, he gave it to me so I should give it back since I don't need it anymore." Shuichi replied.

"You'll make sure to give me and Kuma your new number right?" Ryuichi asked.

"What? Oh yeah when I get a new phone I'll give it to you. I need to get going though okay I really should be getting back. Wait one more thing, will you give him this key too?" Shuichi asked as he pulled a keychain that looked like a small box of pocky from his pocket, and handed it to Ryu. The other singer took it as well, he was about to ask about it as well but Shuichi beat him to it.

"It's not really anything Tohma will know what it goes to. Thank you Ryuichi." Shuichi said softly as he turned to hail a taxi.

"Okay I'll see you later Shu-chan, and don't forget to give me your new number!" Ryuichi called as the singer got into a taxi, with some difficulty he noticed. Ryuichi headed home wondering if the fall down the stairs the teen claimed had hurt him pretty bad since he seemed to be limping, he'd talk to Tohma about it in the morning.

Eiri rubbed his eyes as he walked out of his study into the living room. He looked at the entrance to the house to find Shuichi's shoes still missing. It was ten thirty, the singer still had a half an hour before he was supposed to be home. Eiri shrugged as he went to his bed room and fell to his bed. He was dead to the world for the next twelve hours.

Reviews:

Tiki-chan: Thanks I'm glad you liked but at least I didn't keep you waiting to long on the cliffhanger.  
Annie loves it: Thanks for reviewing and I promise you he says "Yuki".  
SuperDrive: Yeah Shuichi shouldn't be allowed to do things like drink or drive vehicles he's already not running on a full tank mentally.  
BloodyDeadRose: Yeah it really didn't take much to figure out who the mystery person was, I'm not to good with vagueness.  
Mitsubishie Eclipse: Yes quick updates are always the best sorry to leave you all hanging for so long.  
DemonicDragon666: Well I hope you're happy you found out what happens just don't let it ruin your whole day!  
Catherine Lewie Rain: Yeah I know I waited too long, when other authors do that I usually have to go and read the chapter before the new one to remember what's going on.  
SplendidGenesis: Poor Shuichi's right and it's just going to get worse, I think I have a bit a sadistic streak.  
Amyrose300: Yes I used to do that to my mom all the time! Fangirl squealing ins the best from quiet people like us because they never expect it!  
To-think-of-a-nice-name: Well I'm not sure I'll ever get to writing Ryu and Tats together but in my own little world they always end up together anyway.  
December Jewel: If you look at how often I usually update I must have scared you all by getting this chapter out so fast.  
Quack says the duck: Well I updated before Thanksgiving but I still don't think I'll have the story finished till around X-mas but I'll try my hardest.  
Mercuryrose: Yes Yuki has what I deem the hottest ass in the world and the most awful personality to go with it, but I love him anyway.  
Whippy: Original yes I feel all warm and fuzzy whenever someone says that, sigh.  
MasterChiefLover: No Tats in this chapter but I think he's going to appear in at least a couple more later on, but I hope you liked this chapter even without him.


	22. Komm Susser Tod: Come Sweet Death

AN) Everyone's favorite part of a fic the Authors Notes. Well anyway I just wanted you all to know that you better be happy I got that last chapter out before I got the new Death Cab for Cutie CD. Sobs uncontrollably Then I decided to reread the story Pianissimo Butterfly, and started crying, my room mate thinks I'm crazy. So anyway that CD will most likely be having a good deal of effect on the next few weeks worth of writing. I'll try not to kill any main characters. Check the CD out though it's called Plans and it kick major ass! I also just wanted to warn you all that it could be awhile before I update because I'm going to try to get the next chapter of my other story out soon. Working on both at the same time gets confusing.

Eiri woke the next morning a littler after eleven. After a quick shower he moved to the kitchen and smoked leisurely as he watched coffee slowly fill its pot. Deciding that there had to be more interesting things to do while he waited he went to see if Shuichi was in the living room. Tatsuha's blankets were still draped haphazardly all over the sofa, Eiri grunted. 'The brat must have slept in his own room last night.' he though as he headed back to the kitchen. He looked at the entryway only to find Shuichi's shoes missing the boy had already left for the day.

Eiri was about to enjoy his morning caffeine boost when the phone began to ring. He silently cursed thinking it must be Mizuki. 'Let her think I haven't finished it.' He thought smirking and going back to his coffee. He wasn't too terribly surprised when Tohma's voice, instead of Mizuki's, filled his house.

"Shuichi? Are you there? Answer the phone if you're there I need to speak with you." Tohma's voice was a bit off.

Eiri grabbed the phone, "The idiots not here right now Seguchi. Why don't you try his cell phone?"

"Eiri-san have you seen Shuichi at all today?" Tohma asked.

"No the brat left before I got up, like I said call his cell phone he never parts with it." Eiri said, getting ready to hang up.

"I've been calling his cell phone all morning and I just keep getting his voice mail." Tohma said. There seemed to be a hint of worry in his voice.

"Well I don't know where the hell he is and I'm already late for a meeting with my editor. So if you don't mind I'll be going now." Eiri said and promptly hung up as Tohma protested.

Tohma slammed the phone down on his end and cussed something Tohma Seguchi rarely ever did out loud. A sense of worry had been tugging at the back of his mind since last night and he just wanted to assure himself that everything was in fact fine. He leaned back in his chair and let his mind wonder. Suguru had briefly mentioned something about Eiri and Shuichi having a fight but he hadn't been given any details.

He tried to get back to work but kept finding himself drifting back to thoughts he didn't want to remember, thoughts about New York, and the years after. Three hours managed to slip by without him noticing. When he finally started back to reality he decided to give Shuichi's cell phone one last try. He sat up abruptly when the phone began to ring instead of going directly to the voice mail.

"Hello na no da!" Ryuichi's voice cried into the phone. Tohma pulled his phone away from his head and made sure he'd dialed the right number, he had.

"Ryuichi is Shuichi there with you?" Tohma asked.

"No me and Kuma are getting ready to record a song. Shuichi's at home in bed, he wasn't feeling well last night."

"I've called his house Ryu Shuichi's not home. Why do you have his phone?" Tohma asked unable to understand what was going on.

"He gave it to me last night no da. He said he didn't need it anymore so he wanted me to give it back to you along with a key. He told me he'd give me his new number but he still hasn't called me. You don't think he's mad at me for not getting his stuff to you faster is he?" Ryuichi said sounding as though he might cry.

"Ryuichi come to my office now." Tohma stated a bit more harshly then he meant to.

"A-are you mad at me too Tohma?" Ryuichi asked beginning to cry.

"No, I'm sorry Ryu I didn't mean to snap at you. I need you to bring that stuff up to my office right now you can record the song later okay?" Tohma said, in his calm manner.

"Okay Tohma-chan me and Kuma will be up in a second!" Ryuichi's cheery voice cried and he hung up. As Tohma waited his sense of anxiety escalated.

Ryuichi came bounding through the door several minutes later and stood in front of Tohma's desk holding out Shuichi's cell phone and key. Tohma was in shock as he reached for the small key and looked at it closely confirming that it did indeed go to Eiri's house. He tried to keep his voice under control as he spoke to Ryuichi not wanting to alarm the other.

"Ryuichi when and why did Shuichi give these to you?" He asked still staring at the key in his hand.

"Ryuichi did something bad didn't he? Kumagoro said something was wrong but I thought he just fell down, why would Shu-chan lie to me?" Ryuichi said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Ryu please you need to tell me exactly what happen, everything you remember. I'm sure Shuichi didn't lie to you." Tohma said grabbing Ryuichi by the shoulders and giving him a comforting smile. Ryuichi sniffed a few times them began his tale of the night before.

"I saw Shu standing outside in the rain when I left NG. I forgot Kumagoro last night at the party after the concert so I came back to get him. Me and Kuma thought we saw something pink and looked to see Shu-chan standing just at the edge of the dark ally beside the building, the one you told me and Kuma to stay away from." Ryuichi pulled one of Kumagoro's ears into his mouth and nibbled on it.

"When we got to him he was pouring wet so we offered to walk him home and let him use our umbrella but he said he'd get a taxi. He was shivering so I gave him my coat to warm him up, then he gave me his stuff and asked me to give it to you." Ryuichi finished letting the bunny's ear fall from his mouth.

"You said he told you he fell down, what exactly did he say?" Tohma asked.

"Oh yeah his eye was all bruised and when I asked he said he fell and hit the railing on the stairs. Kuma noticed he was limping too and had trouble getting into the taxi when he left, but I told him he was probably just hurt because of his fall. He said he was going to go home, he really looked like he needed to be in bed he was so pale." Ryuichi stared at his band member as his arms left his shoulders and grabbed the phone off his desk.

"Eiri, Eiri are you there? Pick up the phone!" Tohma continued into the phone until the answering machine cut him off. He called back.

"Shuichi are you there? Eiri said you were gone were you just hiding? Answer the phone if you're there it's important." Tohma pleaded into the phone. He called several more times before giving up.

"Ryuichi I want you to stay here in my office okay? Keep those things Shuichi gave you with you, I want you to watch over them for me for now till I get back." Tohma said pulling on his long jacket.

"Sure Tohma how long are you going to be?" Ryuichi asked sitting Kumagoro on Tohma's desk.

"I'm not sure but I'll call you if I won't be back soon okay?" Tohma said making Ryuichi look at him.

"Something's wrong isn't it? Is it my fault did I do something bad?" Ryuichi asked feeling like crying again.

"No Ryu you didn't do anything wrong, you and Kumagoro did everything you possibly could. I'm sure Shuichi is very grateful to you right now, but I need to go find him." Tohma said putting his hat on.

"He said he was going home." Ryuichi called as Tohma left his office, it was a little after three. Ryuichi made himself comfortable behind Tohma's desk and began to draw he didn't want to think about the bad things that might be happening he wanted everyone to be shiny.

'Home he told Ryuichi he was going home.' Tohma repeated in his head as he drove to Eiri's house. 'Eiri's place is his home so he must be there.' Tohma rationalized as he drove to his brother-in-laws house.

Eiri glared at the phone as he hung up on Tohma that morning. It was too early for that man to be calling to bother him not to mention he was too nosy in Eiri's opinion. Why did he care where Shuichi went on his days off? Eiri grabbed his jacket from the closet and pulled it on as he stepped into his shoes. He reached for the door to unlock it but found it already open. Stopping momentarily he frowned, Shuichi NEVER left the door unlocked, something about "crazy stalkers" getting into the house. Getting in his car he couldn't help but wonder why he had a troubled felling about the day, and it only seemed to get worse as the day progressed.

His editor had been thrilled about receiving the next chapter of his book. She'd gushed at him for over an hour about being a saint and one of the greatest authors of their time. Though no one knew it Eiri lapped up praise from just about everybody, but even his editor's ramblings weren't helping the uneasiness in his stomach. When he finally managed to get away from his editor he found he had nothing to do for the rest of the day. After killing another hour in a coffee shop, lighting one cigarette with another, he finally decided he drop by NG to see Tohma.

It was a little after four and traffic was terrible. When he finally reached NG he walked up to the receptionist in the lobby and was immediately allowed up to see his brother-in-law. He took his time staring intently at every picture on the way to Tohma's office trying to convince himself that he wasn't worried, that he was simply being paranoid, and would arrive to find Tohma signing papers at his desk.

When he reached the office door Tohma's secretary was no where in site and the door was open slightly. He knocked loudly before pushing the door open and looking around for the other blond.

"Tohma you're back already?" Ryuichi yelled from Tohma's desk where he was sitting, and coloring. His face lost its glee when he realized the person at the door was not his best friend.

"Where's Seguchi?" Eiri stated, wanting to get away from the lead singer of Nittle Grasper as fast as possible.

"Well you should know he called your house a hundred times before he finally headed over there. Maybe if you'd answer the phone more often you wouldn't miss people." Ryuichi said frowning.

"I wasn't at home. What the hells so important that he has to go to my house, why couldn't it just wait till I called him back." Eiri said crossing his arms.

"He wanted you to make sure Shuichi was there, he seemed really worried that he wouldn't be." Ryuichi said softly, slowly adding a few more lines to his drawing with a crayon.

"I told him this morning that, that idiot wasn't there, if he was he would have answered the phone." Eiri said making his way slowly over to Ryuichi.

"Shuichi's not an idiot, and Tohma hoped that he was there, maybe in his room. Shuichi gave me his cell phone last night and told me to give it back to Tohma. He said he didn't need it anymore, then he gave me his key and said to make sure Tohma got it too." Ryuichi got quieter as he slowed his drawing movements.

"What key?" Eiri asked coming closer. Ryuichi grabbed a purple crayon then used it to point at the key laying on the desk, he then returned to his drawing. Eiri picked the key up and felt his chest tighten, it was the key to his house, Shuichi's key to his house.

"Why did he give you this!" Eiri shouted at the man before him. When Ryuichi didn't say anything and just continued to draw Eiri snapped. He grabbed the paper from the man and held the key in front of his face. "Why did he give you this?" He growled again.

"He said he didn't need it anymore. Tohma's scared I've never seen him this frantic before something's wrong with Shu I didn't notice last night. He said he was okay that he was going home, I should have gone with him to make sure he got there." Ryuichi was clutching Kumagoro crying into the bunny's fur. Eiri couldn't say anything he was stunned. He let his gaze fall on the picture the singer had been drawing. It was Shuichi in a dark coat, there was purple around his eye. Eiri's eyes found Ryuichi's as he let the paper flutter back to the desk.

"Did he have a black eye last night Sakuma?" Eiri asked. Ryuichi simply nodded, tears were still falling down his cheeks.

"What time was it when you saw him?" Eiri asked his voice shaking.

"I-I don't know it was just barely light outside, it was raining and he was soaked. I gave him my jacket, he said he fell down some stairs, that he was going home." Ryuichi continued to mumble on.

"You didn't do anything wrong Ryuichi nothings your fault." Tohma said striding into his office. Ryuichi's head popped up and Eiri turned to face his brother-in-law. Tohma looked livid Eiri could only remember one other time Tohma looked like that, when he'd been sixteen.

"Ryuichi I'm going to have K-san take you home okay? I want you to keep that phone and key and you can give them back to Shuichi the next time you see him okay?" Tohma asked, walking his band mate to the door.

"Tohma, call me and Kuma as soon as everything's better?" Ryuichi asked. Tohma nodded and closed the door turning dark eyes on Eiri.

"What the hell's going on Seguchi? That thirty year old child told me something's happened to Shuichi." Eiri said keeping his cool demeanor in front of the other blond.

"You and Shindou had a fight after the concert the night before last?" Tohma questioned. Eiri looked surprised 'How had Tohma found that out?'

"Tatsuha called while I was at your house looking for Shuichi. I found out something's that I'd rather not have. I asked how Shuichi had seemed when they got home. He said the boy was depressed and then a little later that night he heard the two of you fighting." Tohma was interrupted by Eiri.

"So everyone has fights it's not like anything happened." Eiri growled.

"Tatsuha said the boy spent a good half hour crying." Eiri rolled his eyes. "You're still not worried at all? Well then maybe this will make you see how serious the situation is. Tatsuha also said Shuichi seemed to be doing better the next morning when I called him into work." Eiri simply continued to stare at the older man.

"Maybe if you paid more attention to the people around you you'd know that I _never_ work the day after a concert. Somebody other than me called Shuichi to NG yesterday early in the morning, and he didn't leave until evening." Tohma picked the picture Ryuichi had drawn up off his desk and looked at it. He crumpled it and threw it to the ground rounding on Eiri at the same time.

"He's out there somewhere hurt and we have no way of finding him. All I was able to find out is that he withdrew a hundred dollars from an ATM!" Tohma shouted at his brother-in-law. He watched as Eiri turned and headed out of the office, Tohma followed hot on his heels.

"Where the hell are you going? Don't you even care at all? You told me you cared for him that you wouldn't let anything happen!" Tohma cried.

"Shuichi said he was going home, so I'm going after him." Eiri said stopping to wait for the elevator.

"I've already been to your house he's not there!" Tohma yelled.

"That's because he doesn't consider it his home anymore. He went back to his parents." Eiri said emotionlessly. Tohma stared at him as they got on the elevator, for the first time Tohma noticed that despite the calm voice and blank expression Eiri's eyes were screaming with fear. They were silent till they reached the outside of the building and Eiri turned stopping Tohma.

"You aren't coming." He stated flatly. Tohma just simply glared back.

"Either I come in the same car with you or I follow whichever way I'm going." Tohma said. Eiri wanted to protest but time was slipping by and it was almost dark already, it would be at least an hour to get to the Shindou's house, and that was if Tohma allowed Eiri to drive the way he intended to.

Reviews

Mercuryrose: Well umm I don't know what to do! Just kidding I think Eiri's going to realize very soon what a big mistake he made. As for Hiro and Tatsuha I'm not sure whether they will really be making anymore appearances.  
Catherine Lewie Rain: Yeah Eiri's not going to take to very well trust me.  
Amyrose300: Well as long as you didn't hurt yourself from your fall and your mom recovered I'm happy.  
Mitsubishie Eclipse: Who'd to thought just because I was to lazy to make the chapter longer people think they're cliffhangers. Just kidding, okay not really I am very lazy.  
DemonicDragon666: Thanks I think everyone is going to be surprised by who takes it the most extreme but don't worry it's still a Shu/Yuki fic.  
Annie loves it: Yeah I almost feel like I made Eiri more of the bad guy in this than I did Taki. I'm sorry Eiri WHAAAA I really do love you!  
GoTrinba: Well I hope this chapter doesn't make Ryuichi look stupid, I honestly didn't mean to make him a moron, just you know loveable! I could just snuggle him all day.  
Shinki: Don't be sad everything will get better really I mean it.  
Tiki-chan: Yes Eiri's been bad I say we all hunt him down and take turns punishing him for Shuichi. Who's with me!  
Ex-MasterChiefLover-now-HondaTohru: Dang that was hard to type. It's okay I'm glad you like the story so much.  
Flame-chan: Wouldn't you all just hate me if I let Taki get away Scott free? Don't worry he won't I have plenty of revenge in mind.  
Fenikkusu Koi: I really am surprised this chapter when over so well I was expecting some flames. I know it's sad but it'll get better and everyone will live happily ever after! All because that's the way it should be.  
December Jewel: I scared you? Was it that surprising am I really that unreliable? Yeah I am sorry I scared you.  
Bram: YES I made someone cry. Or confused them enough that they thought they cried so it's the same thing! Don't worry Eiri will go back to being the sappy romance writer like he was in the beginning eventually.  
Quack says the duck: Yeah Eiri and his deadlines nothing can seem to come between the two not even Shu. HEE HEE that rhymed.  
Wolf11: I can't wait to kill Taki I think everyone will love me then.  
Dark Angel Of Fire Ice: Glomps back I love being glomped it's the best feeling in the world. And yes Eiri is pretty so he can get away with some stuff but not much more.  
Syaoran is kawaii: Wow when I'm pulling people away from their school work I kinda feel bad, as long as you get good grades its okay. I'm glad you liked the story enough to save it I've only done that to a few of my favorites personally. Cough Cutting Through it All Cough I love that story.  
Ashcat: Ryuichi's too trusting that's the problem I hope this chapter helped to show that he really was worried he just didn't know what to do. Shuichi told him he was fine and to me Ryuichi isn't someone who would question what a friend was telling him.  
The Yaoi Pimpette: Shudders Don't even get me started on college. Runs and cries in bed Now I'm going to kill the whole cast! Not really I could never kill Shu-chan he's to sweet to die.

Thanks for your reviews!  
Siriusly delusional, girlo, Cookie Tohma 911, LoveLandKiss, Sliver of Melody.


	23. Poor Jack

AN) I just want to say my major is Geology not medicine. Meaning I know jack about how the human body works. All I know is what I've seen on ER and I'm pretty sure most of that stuff probably isn't very accurate either. Heck I can't even watch when they start using needles. So if I do have facts really off base here and someone knows feel free to tell me how and why. If I can change the story and keep it the same by adding more accurate information I will but for now it's going to stay the way it is. Besides if people can be vampires or angles in fan fiction I think it's okay if I fudge a few facts around. I doubt anyone is going to be citing this in any medical essays anytime soon anyway.

Silence filled the car, it hadn't been as noticeable when they were still in Tokyo and the sounds of the city made up for the absence. Out here in the country though the silence seemed almost suffocating.

"That Sakuma's a really idiot." Eiri finally stated.

Tohma's glare returned as he stared at Eiri. "I'm not going to dignify that with an answer." Tohma replied turning to look out the window.

"Listen whatever happens there just say out of it ok I shouldn't have even let you come." Eiri sighed.

"At this point I don't think you have any right to tell me how I should act when you obviously care a whole hell of a lot less than me." Tohma stated never taking his eyes off of Eiri. He receive no reply as Eiri focused intently on the road ahead, which was probably a good thing seeing how they were going 120 miles an hour. After several more minutes of silence Tohma finally asked the question he'd been dieing to.

"What happened Eiri, what could Shuichi have done to cause you to treat him like you treat so many others?" There was a pleading note in Tohma's voice. After a while Tohma figured he wasn't going to get an answer and decided to distract himself by staring out the passenger window.

"He just wouldn't stop asking questions. He said it himself that the past doesn't matter then he turns around and begs for answers from me. If I bring up his past though he clams up or cries he won't say a thing. I can't tell him Tohma he'd hate me forever Shuichi could never understand why I did what I did he'd only see a cold blooded killer." Eiri said quietly.

"And you think Ryuichi's an idiot after you spout that kind of shit at me." Tohma laughed rather cruelly at Eiri, who was too taken aback to say anything. "That boy worships the ground you walk on, look at all the cold treatment he's endured and never left. Not telling him the truth had done more damage than hiding it. Did it ever occur to you Eiri that maybe if you told him he would have opened up to you?" Tohma said regaining his calm demeanor.

"There's no way that what happened to him could even remotely compare to New York, you Tohma of all people should understand." Eiri sighed.

"Didn't you just tell me the past didn't matter? I think you and Shindou both need to get your heads set on straight and quit worrying about the past. It's not like it can come back for you." Tohma said. Although the statement was very true for Eiri he had no idea how wrong it was for Shuichi.

There was silence again, and Tohma noticed that Eiri seemed to be getting more edgy. He glanced around and realized they were finally in the town that Shuichi's parents lived in. Tohma had been to the house once to pick up Shuichi, but he'd been in a limo on the phone. If Eiri left him to his own devices he would have no idea how to get to the Shindou's house.

It was another ten minutes of city driving and about fifteen of country before they reached the house. The lights were all on and Tohma could make out movement as Eiri slammed the breaks on his car causing a cloud of dust to over take them as they got out. As they walked up the rest of the drive Tohma noticed there was already a figure standing outside the partially open door. Eiri walked up the steps stopping barely a foot from Shuichi's father.

"I'm here to see Shuichi out of the way." He said as civilly as a threat can be said.

"What the hell makes you think my idiot son is here? I have not idea what you want but get off of my property immediately before I call the police." Shuichi's father said obviously shaken up by their presence.

There was talking on the other side of the door and Eiri could make out Shuichi's mothers voice and what he assumed to be Shuichi's sister. Shuichi's father glowered at Eiri and Tohma as he turned and went back into the house. Before he could shut the door though Eiri had blocked it and pushed it partially open again.

"I said get the fuck off of my property. Shuichi isn't any of your concern so leave!" The man said trying to shut the door completely. Tohma, who avoided all physical violence unless he intended to hurt the person permanently, simply stood and watched the scene unfold.

"I'm his fucking guardian I have every right to see him so let me in now." Eiri growled. He pushed the door open enough to get partially through but was now also being blocked by Shuichi's mother.

"Leave our son alone don't you think you've done enough damage already?" She yelled. Eiri looked past her to Maiko who was standing about five feet from the door to Shuichi's room in the basement, she looked scared.

"Yuki-san you came." She said softly, looking completely relieved.

"Get Shuichi tell him to get up here I want to talk to him." Eiri ordered, still trying to get into the house.

"I-I don't think he can…" She trailed off, as her father gave a particularly forceful shove that pushed Eiri back. Shuichi's parents and Eiri went back to their arguing and shoving.

"Shuichi." Maiko said quietly, alerting everyone of his presence. The arguing and violence stopped as everyone looked to the door where Shuichi was.

Eiri could barely make him out. His door was only cracked about five inches and his face was turned away. All Eiri could see was his pink hair and a small portion of his cheek and shoulder. The light that filtered in through the crack in the door didn't give Eiri any indication as to what physical state the teen was in. He then realized he was still being kept out of the house but everything was silent.

"Go away Yuki-san you're not wanted here. Leave my family and me alone. I gave you back everything I had so just go please leave us in peace." Shuichi whispered. There was something terribly wrong Eiri realized and it hit him like a physical blow. He needed to be in there nothing was going to stop him. Shuichi's door closed before he could get in and he heard Maiko let out a cry as she threw the door open and disappeared. Eiri pushed through and was down the stairs as well not hearing a word the Shindou's were yelling.

"He's not your responsibility! He's our son and we'll do what ever we want with him you have no say in his life anymore!" Shuichi's father bellowed. Tohma walked calmly into the house as Shuichi's father finished his rant.

"On the contrary Shindou-san, it is you that has no say over Shuichi anymore." Tohma stated matter of factually.

"What the hell do you mean? We're his parents we tell him what he can and cannot do. No matter how much money you may have Seguchi, it doesn't make you Shuichi's parent." Shuichi's father said smugly.

"You're right I can't change that, but although you may be his parents you are no longer his legal guardians." Tohma said, as if it was a trivial bit of information.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shuichi's father shouted.

"What I mean is that perhaps you should read the forms you sign from now on. You signed a form giving me all legal rights to your son, and in turn I signed one handing them over to Eiri. You no longer have a say on any aspect of Shuichi's life." Tohma smiled the way that only he can. God he loved winning, especially if he stepped on someone he thought deserved it in the process.

Both parents stood stunned trying to find a way to refute the claim. The resulting silence made all three parties aware of the panicked voice coming from the basement. Eiri was yelling for Tohma, who was at the stair case in an instant.

Eiri had finally pushed past Shuichi's father when he heard Maiko scream. Something was so terribly wrong; fear was quickly taking his entire body. He flew down the stairs he thought he might be sick at the sight that greeted him. Shuichi was curled up at the bottom of the stairs, a blanket had been wrapped around him but had come lose and was now tangled around him from his fall. Maiko was knelt next to him but couldn't bring herself to risk touching him. Eiri felt his heart calm slightly when he realized the teen was still breathing. He knelt down as well and gently placed a hand on Shuichi's shoulder.

The singer flinched and opened his eyes, he was dazed and wondered why his body hurt so much more then it had before. It was excruciating and he knew immediately that he was going to be sick again. He hadn't eaten anything since his run in with Taki, so the only thing that came up was stomach fluids and blood. He heard Maiko release a sob, and felt hands on him moving him. It hurt he just wanted to be left to lie there. His blanket began to slip away as he was lifted and he desperately tried to grab at it, to keep it from falling. All Shuichi had on beneath the blanket was a thin shirt and boxers they would see the blood, Eiri would see the blood.

Eiri placed his arm under Shuichi's thighs and neck as he put the boy carefully on the bed. He pulled his hand from under the boy's legs to find blood on his arm. 'No no no.' his mind screamed over and over. Shuichi's hands had immediately gone to cover himself but Eiri pushed the fumbling limbs back. He felt a sob catch in his own throat as he realized where the blood was coming from and what it meant. Shuichi's breath was shallow; his eyes were half lidded and clouded with pain, and humiliation. He struggled to get away from Eiri.

"Don't touch me. I'm filthy just leave me here, let me die." He begged trying desperately to push Eiri away.

Eiri didn't know what to say his mouth refused to work, and his brain refused to find any comforting words. He realized it was because there was nothing he could say; nothing would make this situation right. He simply hugged the boy trying not to injure him further.

"Go away, just make it go away." Shuichi mumbled. He continued to will the pain away as his eyes closed.

"Shuichi? Shuichi! Wake up dammit!" Eiri said, taking the boy's face in his hands and stroking the pale cheeks. Eiri did the only thing he could think to, he cried for help.

The blood on the floor did not go unnoticed as Tohma flew down the stairs and reached Eiri. 'Blood more blood.' He thought as he put a hand on Shuichi's forehead the teen's skin was burning up.

"Hospital now." Was all Tohma said as he turned and went back up the stairs. Eiri wrapped a blanket from Shuichi's bed around his small frame and lifted him carefully. He forced himself not to look at the blood on the floor as he took the stairs quickly. Maiko was right behind him terrified for her brother. The two blonds exited the house ignoring the barrage of threats the Shindou's screamed at them.

Shuichi began to come to again and tried to get a view of where he was. He was in someone's arms; he looked back at his house to see his sister being slapped across the face by his mother. With a cry he tried to escape the arms holding him, he had to get back to the house.

"My sister. Go back I won't let them beat my sister. Take me back I deserve to get beat I deserve to die, I won't let my sister get hurt!" Shuichi cried out. He'd gotten one of his arms free and was reaching back toward the house. He couldn't free himself from Eiri's tight grip though, and soon found himself in the passengers seat of Eiri's car. His body wouldn't allow him to keep up his fighting, but he continued to mumble his pleas to be taken back.

"Shhh Shuichi it's going to be okay." Eiri whispered into the teen's hair. The boy was in Eiri's lap as Tohma drove the car. Eiri could vaguely hear Tohma on his phone giving calm demands to someone on the other line. He brought his attention back to Shuichi who had begun to cry as he continued to beg to be left alone. Eiri brought his hand that had still been hooked under the boy's knees up and wiped away the crystal tears. It took everything he had to not turn his gaze away from his hurt lover and the loneliness, self-hatred, and guilt that showed through in those pain clouded eyes. 'Shuichi should never look like this.' He thought. He pressed the boy into his chest and let his fingers gently move over heated skin.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry Shuichi." Eiri whispered against the boy's hair. Eiri felt the car come to a halt and looked up to see they had reached the hospital. People were already approaching the car with a stretcher. 'They must be who Tohma was talking to.' He thought as he got out of the car cradling his little lover in his arms. When the hospital staff reached them a man tried to take Shuichi to put him on the stretcher. Eiri gave him a look that could kill and set the teen down himself. Shuichi was just barely hanging on to the fringes of consciousness, and continued to beg to be taken back to his sister. It was Tohma's turn to do the comforting. He reached out and took Shuichi's hand giving it a squeeze.

"Don't worry Shuichi, I've called the police and they're going to get your sister and take her away from your parents. She won't be hurt so you don't have to worry. As soon as affairs have been sorted out I'll have them bring her here so you can see her okay?" Tohma said his voice calm and soothing. Shuichi did his best to nod before his eyes slipped closed and he went under.

Eiri and Tohma were kept from entering the emergency room they wheeled Shuichi into. Eiri stood staring through the small window in the door trying to tell what was going on. Tohma stood off to the side, a doctor was asking him questions many of which Tohma didn't have an answer for.

"All I know is that he fell down a flight of stairs just minutes ago at his parent's house." Tohma glanced at Eiri who hadn't budged. "What do you know Eiri?" He said softly.

"He threw up blood, when I reached him at the bottom of the stairs he'd thrown up blood. He's bleeding, he's been hurt by someone. Someone touched him!" Eiri shouted punching the door. Several of the nurses and doctors in the room jumped and looked up in surprise.

"I'll go tell the other doctors what you've told me. The police will want statements when they get here I'm sure, so if there are any details about the event that stand out you may want to write them down now." The doctor quickly passed Eiri entering the room and began to tell the others what he'd been told.

Eiri felt a firm grip on his wrist and looked to see Tohma holding him at arms length. The older blond pulled Eiri from the window and brought him to a small waiting room across the hall. Eiri said nothing and made no attempt to shake Tohma's hand loose. Tohma guided Eiri to a chair and made him sit finally releasing his grip on the others wrist, before he could draw his arm back though Eiri had reached out and grabbed hold of it. Tohma studied his brother-in-law; his head was turned down shadowed by his disheveled blond hair. He was shaking slightly and just as Tohma took a step forward to comfort the other man he felt a cold drop hit the top of his hand, quickly followed by another. Tohma knelt down so he could see Eiri's face, and put his free hand on the novelist's shoulder.

"God Eiri I'm so sorry this had to happen." Tohma whispered, pulling Eiri into a loose hug. It was quiet for what felt like ages before Tohma heard Eiri say something it was so soft he could barely understand it.

"This didn't have to happen." Eiri's choked voice said. Tohma drew back enough to look his friend in the eye.

"What do you mean there's nothing you could have done." Tohma said.

"He called last night. He sounded awful and it was raining out. He asked me to come pick him up and I told him I had better things to do. He was hurt and god knows where he was but I told him to get a cab that I wasn't his driver." Eiri's voice was almost nonexistent by the end of his confession and Tohma was too stunned to immediately say anything in reply.

"There's nothing we can do about it now." He said quietly, pulling Eiri back to himself and letting the other cry. 'It's a good thing Ryuichi saw him otherwise we might not have gotten here in time.' Tohma thought to himself as he felt Eiri slowly calming in his arms.

The police came and talked to them both separately. After they had given their statements the police informed Tohma that they had taken Shuichi's sister to a safe house and would hand her over to another family member the next day. They would also be transferring Shuichi's rape case over to the Tokyo police since that was where it took place. Tohma informed them to keep it as quiet as possible it was not something the media needed to be getting a hold of. Tohma had then rejoined Eiri in the waiting room as the author simply stared straight ahead of himself blinking occasionally. Tohma sat beside him and leaned back he let his eyes fall closed and tried to ignore the fact that the chair was incredibly uncomfortable.

Tohma's mind was racing trying desperately to place the events together, and find an answer to who could have hurt Shuichi so much. He simply kept coming up blank and hoped they would get news soon; perhaps Shuichi would give the doctors a name when he woke. 'If he wakes.' His mind said. His eyes darted open, no he wouldn't even contemplate that possibility. Shuichi was going to be fine he had to be fine. He heard steps and turned his head in time to see a doctor striding into the room.

"You're here for Shindou-san correct?" He asked. Tohma simply nodded and waited while the man in the white coat dragged a plastic chair over and sat about four feet in front of them. Eiri seemed to have been snapped from his waking dream and was staring at the doctor intently.

"I guess the good news first." The man said looking at the chart he was holding. "The fall down the stairs didn't appear to do too much damage his wrist is injured slightly and he'll probably have some new bruises tomorrow, but other than that he was quite fortunate. We were also able to stop all the bleeding. The lining of his stomach only had a small tear in it from the beating that was inflicted on him, that we where able to fix easily enough. That part of the body heals quiet rapidly when treated right so after he's recovered enough he'll be able to leave. For several weeks he will need to be careful to stay away from highly acidic foods and things that aren't easily digested. I'll have a list of the best things for him to eat and what to stay away from before you leave." The doctor gave a sigh as he rubbed his forehead looking at the chart once again.

"The injuries he suffered at the hands of his rapists are a different matter. His body was beaten quiet badly and three of his ribs are broken. He was also raped repeatedly and due to the amount of damage we think it probably involved more than one person. He's heavily medicated and will stay that way for the next several days. I don't know whether we'll be able to get any information about the attack at this time. Once we start to let up on the pain medication though we can only hope that he knows his attackers or saw enough of them to identify them." There was silence for a while. "When we take him off the powerful pain killers we'll have a hospital therapist come to talk with him. These things can really damage people; he may never be exactly the way he was before." The doctor said, his voice held a hint of anger at the situation.

"Anyway we'll be keeping him in intensive care for the next three days. They should have him moved there by now so if you'd like to see him I can take you." The doctor said standing, Eiri was up as soon as the doctor was.

They gained entrance to the intensive care and were lead down several halls before the doctor stopped in front of a door that had Shuichi's name on it.

"As I said before he's heavily medicated so if he wakes you probably won't be able to make much sense of anything. I would also like to request that you not wake him the longer he sleeps the better." The doctor pushed the door open. "I'm deeply sorry for all that's happened." He stated softly and left.

Tohma watched as Eiri approached the bed slowly, as though he was afraid any swift movement may cause the boy more harm. He noted that the boy was hooked to an IV and a heart monitor. He watched as Eiri reached out a hand and gently touched the boy's pale cheek. There was no movement from the teen just the continued rise and fall of his chest. Before Tohma knew what was happening Eiri had collapsed to his knees and was gripping Shuichi's blankets for all he was worth. He was crying again and Tohma thought it was best that he get this all out before the teen woke. Eiri muttered his apologize repeatedly into the mattress beneath him. When everything stilled Tohma wasn't sure whether the author had fallen asleep or simply lost the will to move. Tohma walked to him slowly and placed a hand on his shoulder, Eiri didn't say anything but his head lay on the mattress his eyes staring at his little lover.

"Eiri you should get some rest. We know Shuichi's going to be fine now and you need rest just as much as he does." Tohma said squeezing his shoulder gently.

"I'm not leaving him. I won't let him be alone ever again." Eiri whispered letting his thumb brush over Shuichi's lips. The singer's brow furled for a moment then went back to its peaceful state.

"I didn't mean for you to leave, but if you fall asleep like that you'll be in agony tomorrow. At least sit down in a chair, and try to get some rest. I'm sure Shuichi will want you here when he wakes up." Tohma said helping his friend up. He brought a chair over and forced Eiri into it.

"Do you really think he'll want me here? How could he I'm sure he hates me now. He should after everything I've done to him." Eiri said, his eyes had hardly left his lover since they'd entered the room.

"It's going to be hard Eiri, it's like the doctor said he's not going to be the same. Maybe with your help though he'll heal quickly and can get back to the way he was sooner." Tohma simply prayed that he was right.

Reviews:

Annie loves it: I don't know why when I started this story I hated Tohma, and now when people make him the bad guy I get really mad. I wish people would do more good Tohma fics.  
Ashcat: My reasoning behind Shu not going to the hospital is because he didn't want Eiri to know. If he'd gone to the hospital they would have had to alert someone and that would have been Eiri.  
Flame-chan: I feel bad I'm still not sure what I'm going to do to Taki. I do know who's going to carry out my revenge though.  
Sliver of Melody: Wheet woot! I'm glad you think it's suspenseful.  
Quack says the duck: The Power of Love. That's a Sailor Moon song, thank god for gate way anime!  
DemonicDragon666: Yeah I was actually thinking of drawing out the search part, but then I thought there's only one place Shuichi would go back to and Eiri knows it's his parents. So that didn't work out. I guess I could have dragged Hiro into it but honestly it didn't even come to mind. Hiro hasn't been to big a playing in this fic anyway.  
Amyrose300: La Li Ho! My ego thanks you. It actually really drove me up the wall when I couldn't work on it cause I'd get ideas and didn't have a computer to put them on. Thank goodness for my laptop, I hug it every night before bed.  
Mercuryrose: If I was rushing I would have this finished by now. Mostly I get on computer read other fanfiction and then ignore my own. I still really hope to have it finished before X-mas.  
SplendidGenesis: I'm really amazed that people think this is suspenseful every time I review a chapter looking for mistakes I just get embarrassed and think "Grrr I could have done so much better!" I'm glad you like it though.  
Ashley Vulpix: Well in my own opinion in the manga Eiri should be drowning in a swimming pool of guilt, he really is horrible to Shuichi. I hope that with the continuation of the series he gets it together, or Ryu and Shu get it on either way I'm happy. I hope Maki Murakami keeps them together though, just with a nicer Eiri.  
rebellion2fate: Eiri figure something out on his own! Sigh I think Eiri's so far gone to help himself anymore; thank god Tohma's there to make everything good again.  
GoTrinba: I think you're the only person who thought this chapter was cute. I just think that's kinda funny how most everyone was all worried but you noticed the lighter stuff.  
Lyrona: Thanks for the information. I try to spell stuff the best I can but I know I use the wrong version of a word sometimes. I try to catch that kind of thing before I post. I'm glad you like it I know it's nothing like the original. Personally I don't care for fics where someone just writes what happens in the anime. It's one thing if you take a certain event and expand by adding your own ideas on what happened. When people literally just write word for word what the anime was though I just think, "Well I could have just put the disc in and watched it." I just wanted to do a original story.  
girlo: I've done that before in fics too, stared at the ceiling all night wondering if Shu's going to die. What really sucks is when the person never finishes the fic so you never know.  
Syaoran is kawaii: I know I still cry sometimes when I read Cutting Through it All, there's just something about that fic. Sniff  
siriusly delusional: I thought you'd like to know that if you come to the site and it says a chapters posted but then you can't reach it on the little chapter bar, if you go up to the main address bar and change the number at the very end to the number of the chapter and hit enter it should take you the chapter. At least that's what I do when I can't get to the next chapter of a story. Hope that helps.  
Greatest thanks and glomps to: DarMetalAngel of Destruction, tangerine-asuka December Jewel, To-think-of-a-nice-name, rurouni kenshin himura, Dark Angel Of Fire Ice, Tiki-chan, Catherine Lewie Rain, xXYukiXx, Fenikkusu Koi, Bloody Dead Rose, Shinki, chobits chi, Vampiress-06, kitten, Mitsubishie Eclipse, JazzyKnickers.


	24. Your Winter

AN) Yeah so I lied I didn't finish by X-mas and I have no excuse what so ever cause I had a ton of free time. Well this chapter's short and probably has more than a few grammatical errors I only read through it once. I've already started on the next chapter and have this weekend free so if you're luck and I'm not to lazy I should have the next chapter out by Sunday night. I also finally named all the chapters I just used song titles since I couldn't think of anything else but oh well. Have fun reading and I PROMISE it won't take me so long to update again!

The three days in intensive care were hell for Eiri. Shuichi was too medicated to be aware of anything the few times he drifted into consciousness. He would simple beg to be taken home, and was quickly medicated again to keep him still. Tohma had left the second day Shuichi had been there claiming that he had pressing business that needed his attention.

Nakano showed up the third day Shuichi was in intensive care demanding to get to stay with the singer as well. Apparently Tohma had told only Hiro and their manager K what was going on, the rest of the band and NG were in the dark. Eiri didn't care all he wanted was for Shuichi to wake up so he could hear that beautiful voice and see those violet eyes.

Hiro had been more upset then Eiri when he first laid eyes on the singer. He'd collapsed into sobs next to Shuichi's bed, after a while it had turned to anger and he'd started to yell at Shuichi causing medical staff to flood the room and make him leave for a while. When Hiro returned he seemed to have calmed down a good deal and took a seat on the opposite side of the bed as Eiri. He'd been gone long enough for it to grow dark, the only light in the room came from the machines and the window in the door. Hiro looked defeated as he simply stared at Shuichi with a guilty look in his eyes.

"Do you know who did it?" The author demanded, eyes boring holes into Hiro. The guitarist from Bad Luck stayed silent eyes never leaving Shuichi.

"It's the same person from before isn't it." Eiri said.

"Shuichi told you about that?" Hiro asked looking up at Eiri.

"No Tohma mentioned that you were the only one who knew what happened. It was the same person wasn't it?" Eiri said grabbing Shuichi's hand.

"Yes I'm sure it was." Hiro said eyes on Shuichi's face.

"Who the hell was it?" Eiri growled. Hiro remained silent.

Before Hiro knew what was happening Yuki had reached over the bed taking hold of the guitarist's shirt and pulling him from his seat.

"I want to fucking know who did this now." Eiri snarled, fisting Hiro's shirt in his hands.

Hiro was stunned at first the look in Yuki's eyes startled him, the man looked ready to kill and Hiro wouldn't have put it past him. He realized that the anger was directed more at Shuichi's attacker than himself. Hiro put a glare on his own face as he forced the novelist to release his shirt.

"Not that I should tell you, but Tohma is already taking care of the situation. You should be worried about Shuichi right now I guarantee his attacker is going to be taken care of." Hiro slumped back down into his seat and turned his eyes back to Shuichi breathing softly in the bed. His attention didn't return to Yuki until several minutes when the man released a strange noise. He looked up to find Yuki with his face buried in his hands the man appeared to be crying. Hiro was too stunned to speak.

"I didn't mean to upset you Yuki-san. I thought perhaps it would comfort you to know that things were being taken care of." Hiro said softly.

"It should be me. I should be the one to take care of this he's my lover!" Eiri practically shouted. Hiro watched as the novelist leaned over his best friend and pressed their foreheads together. He slipped from the room unnoticed as Yuki whispered things to the sleeping singer, he couldn't handle seeing the man like this.

Eiri pulled away after a while and used his finger tips to gently wipe away the tears that had landed on Shuichi's face. He continued to gently touch Shuichi's face wanting to memorize every beautiful curve. He had his hand cupped around Shuichi's ear with his thumb gently stroking the singer's temple when he noticed that his eyes were fluttering open. Clouded eyes found Eiri's in the dim room, and a faint smile appeared on Shuichi's lips.

"Eiri." He sighed softly, eyes falling closed for several seconds then opening again. "I'm tired." Shuichi whispered, nuzzling Eiri's hand softly.

"I know Shuichi you should go back to sleep." Eiri whispered. He used his free hand to brush the teen's bangs back letting his lips ghost over the singer's forehead.

"Okay." Shuichi said, it was barely audible and with that the singer slipped into unconsciousness again.

Eiri continued to gently stroke his temple until Hiro reentered the room. He was carrying two cups of coffee and handed one to Yuki. There was a long silence before Eiri finally spoke.

"He woke up, just for a second but he talked a little." The novelist stated eyes trained on his coffee.

Hiro stared at him ready to start screaming about the fact he hadn't informed the doctors but then thought better of it. They had been told that he might wake just that he'd be too drugged to really do or say anything. Hiro settled back as comfortably into his seat as he could then took a drink of his coffee before asking what his friend had done.

"What happened? Did he say anything?" Hiro asked calmly.

"Yeah just my name, and that he was tired. He's so drugged I doubt he'll even remember it." Eiri said softly.

"Well I just got off the phone with K. Apparently Ryuichi is close to having some sort of breakdown if his doesn't get to see Shuichi soon. Tohma and him will be coming up the day after tomorrow. Tohma thought it best for Shuichi to be out of intensive care for at least one day before he started getting tons of visitors." Hiro finished setting his cup of coffee on a nearby table. He leaned back in his chair and before long was asleep. Eiri on the other hand was up long into the night.

Eiri and Hiro were both very apprehensive the next morning when Shuichi was finally moved out of intensive care and into a normal room. He didn't come too until a little after noon. They were instructed to notify a doctor as soon as he regained consciousness. Needless to say Eiri refused to leave the singer which left Hiro to get the doctor.

Shuichi simply stared at Eiri for a few seconds. Though he felt more aware of his surroundings he was still very groggy from all the drugs that had been pumped through his system. He noted the IV in his arm that was still feeding small doses of pain killers and fluids to keep him hydrated. When his eyes found Eiri's again he couldn't miss the worried look in the novelist's eyes. A smile appeared on his face as he reached out to the writer.

"Eiri why do you look so scary?" He chirped. There was no reply from the blond man, Shuichi's smile didn't fade though.

"Don't smile at me like that." Eiri stated quietly. Shuichi let his eye's fall from the novelists face to the bump his feet created at the end of the bed.

"Would you rather I cry? Have a total breakdown? I'll do whatever you want if you promise not to leave." Shuichi replied softly.

"I don't want you to pretend everything's okay!" Before Eiri could say anything else though the doctor and Hiro entered the room.

Eiri sat staring out the window as the doctor discussed Shuichi's condition with the singer. The singer had easily agreed to talking to the police, though he claimed he didn't really remember much about the attack or who it was. He nearly through a fit when he was told that a therapist would be sent to talk to him, and quickly claimed that he was tired and wanted to go back to sleep. The doctor sighed as he stood and headed for the door. He told Eiri and Hiro to keep an eye on him and call if anything happened.

The singer slept or at least feigned sleep for the next several hours. Eiri had been silent the entire time; he couldn't get the image of Shuichi's hollow smile out of his head. He stood suddenly and headed for the door. Hiro turned and watched him go noting the pack of cigarettes he pulled from his shirt pocket as he went. Hiro sat forward in his seat as took in the teen in the bed before him. Shuichi's eyes were open and he was looking at the door his lover had just exited out of.

"That's the first time he's left to smoke since you've been in here." Hiro said as his friend looked at him.

Eiri was only a few steps from the door when he realized his lighter was still in his coat pocket in Shuichi's room. He stopped short of entering though when he heard the voices coming from inside.

"He wasn't supposed to come, he wasn't supposed to see me like-like this." Shuichi cried out bringing a hand up to his face. Hiro went and sat on the edge of the bed; he reached out and put a hand on his friends.

"He's been worried sick about you; Seguchi-san has been as well. I-I told Seguchi who it was." Hiro stated quietly.

"No no NO! Why?" Shuichi cried at his best friend. Eiri could here movement and almost entered the room.

"Shuichi calm down! Tohma's going to take care of everything you'll never have to worry about Aizawa again." Hiro pleaded with the singer. The mentioning of the name did not go unnoticed by the blond man right outside the door.

"I need to get out of here. Tohma tell me he hasn't done anything yet Hiro." The singer said trying to get up.

"I don't know if he's done anything, besides it's for the best if he takes care of Aizawa before you get back. That son of a bitch deserves to be in prison for what he's done to you Shu why can't you see that? I knew you wouldn't tell anyone who it was and I never want to have to see you like this again." Hiro said struggling to keep from crying and keep the singer from getting out of bed at the same time.

"You don't understand!" Shuichi screamed out. "Aizawa he knows about Eiri and me. He, he took pictures Hiro and he's going to use them to destroy Eiri if I don't quit the band. I have to get out of here I have to stop him from hurting Eiri I don't care if I have to quit the band let me go! Hiro please I have to protect Eiri." Shuichi was sobbing by the time he finished.

Hiro released the hold he'd had on the singers arms to keep him from struggling and hugged his friend as close as he could. Shuichi's hands fisted into Hiro's shirt as he cried uncontrollably into the guitarist's chest. It took Hiro over half and hour to get Shuichi calmed down, and the singer fell asleep quickly after. Hiro was to busy worrying about his friend to realize that Yuki still hadn't come back.

He didn't realize he hadn't seen the novelist until later in the evening when a nurse came in with some food and a shot to help Shuichi sleep through the night. When Shuichi inquired to where he was Hiro came up with the best lie he could.

"He stepped out to buy more cigarettes and the nearest store is a ways away. He said he'd be back soon he didn't know they were going to wake you or anything otherwise I'm sure he'd have stayed." Hiro was glad when Shuichi nodded excepting his explanation and hoped the sleeping medicine would kick in before Shuichi began to wonder where he was.

Eiri stood in the president of NG's office to say Tohma looked surprised was an understatement. He'd been on the first bullet train back to Tokyo and in less than two hours had made it to his brother-in-laws business.

Tohma had been thrown off guard when Eiri had stormed into his office. He hadn't expected the writer to leave his lovers side. Before he could speak Eiri beat him to it.

"Where the hell do I find Aizawa?" The blond growled leaning forward his hands spread on Tohma's desk. His eyes held murder buried in their depths.

Reviews) Because I waited so long I have a ton so thanks too…

0chibi-chan0, -Cookie- Tohma 911, KagomeGirl21, Assassin of the Shadows, -Phaenilix RM, Laura, Tammy-love, Fenikkusu Koi, siriusly delusional, Tenshi wings, Vampiress-06, girlo, Lyrona, Snow-Fire Flame, Phuey, Ana The MCLover, GoTrinba, JazzyKnickers, Ashley Vulpix, DemonicDragon666, chobits chi, December Jewel, Shinki, GravityNeko, BloodyDeadRose, Flame-chan, rurouni kenshin himura, Sliver of Melody, Mitsubishie Eclipse, Charmedforever911, DarkMetalAngel of Destruction, amyrose300, Syaoran is kawaii, mercuryrose, Quack says the duck, xXYukiXx, To-think-of-a-nice-name, Ashcat, Annie loves it.

You guys all rock and I really love reading your reviews my roommate thinks I'm crazy because I randomly squeal while I'm reading them. (Glomps each and every one of you back)

Now for the few who had specific questions:

Annie loves it: I know isn't insane I think we should all sue anyone who's a Gravi fan KNOWS Tohma would never ever call Eiri Yuki it's against all he stands for! Keep fighting Tohma me and a few others believe in you!

Amyrose300: Don't worry I know all about having to sneak around my mom to read fanfiction. I used to get up in the middle of the night and sneak into the computer room just to read! I hope you're better, with as long as it took me update I'm sure you are.

Mitsubishie Eclipse: Well there aren't to many that you can get a hold of in stores but some you might want to check into are, Sukisho, and Descendents of Darkness. There are also ones like Level-C, and Enzai but you have to be 18 or older to get them (guess why) There are a tone of manga if you want a list just ask!


	25. No Reply

AN) Whaaa that's the fastest I've ever written a chapter. "Shuichi's scandalous outburst is nothing compared to my big mouth. I am a golden god!" So yeah it's currently 40 something below where I live, take a guess I'll give you pocky. And I'm sure as hell not going out in it so, I have a lot of time to do nothing but write until I start my job. Meaning I'll try to have another chapter up by this Wednesday.

Special AN) I got a tattoo of Kumagoro! Yeah I've officially taken fandom to far. For those interested it's the picture of him at the end of the opening song when he's sitting on the table. My mom was like "It's soooo cute!" It hurt really bad though so if anyone tells you otherwise they're lying. Anyway on with the story!

Tohma leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh. Didn't Eiri trust him enough to handle this situation himself? He could understand the author's anger, hell it had taken all his self-control not to kill Aizawa the instant he returned to NG.

"I'm taking care of everything Eiri there's no need for you to worry. You should be with Shuichi now he's going to need you." Tohma said standing and straightening his clothes.

"Were the hell is he Tohma? I have personal business with that son of a bitch and the quicker you tell me the faster I can end his short career." Eiri stated angrily.

"I already told you I'm taking care of…" Tohma was cut off as Eiri grabbed him by the shoulders.

"You don't understand! They have photos that asshole took pictures of everything they did to him. They're going to release it to the press and tell them about our relationship. Tohma please they'll take him away from me, they'll take Shuichi away!" Eiri had tears in his eyes as he yelled at the president of NG.

"Calm down Eiri just relax a little." Tohma said smoothly. It didn't take the writer long to have his emotions back under control and was once again glaring at Tohma.

"There now that you've regained some of your senses, Taki Aizawa can be found in ASK's recoding studio on the fifth floor the third door on the left once you've left the elevator." Tohma watched as his brother-in-law immediately headed to the door.

"Eiri just get the film don't kill him." Tohma said in a low voice, he meant business.

"Of course not Tohma I wouldn't want to deny you the pleasure, but I am going to beat him within and inch of his life." Eiri replied with a deadly smirk and left the office.

Eiri stepped out of the elevator calm and collect. As he made his way down the hall though he realized he didn't actually know what this Aizawa looked like. He stopped momentarily to look at a poster that was handing across the hall from the band's studio. His eyes narrowed as he honed in on the black haired singer in the middle of the poster, there was no doubt it was him. He was about to turn around when he heard the door behind him open and laughter from within. Eiri moved down the hall a little and acted like he was looking at another poster. He could just barely make out the men that had just exited the studio in his peripheral vision. They didn't seem to notice him or didn't care.

"I'll see you guys later I've got some stuff I've got to take care of before I leave." The one he assumed to be the lead singer said.

"What's so important that you can't put it off till tomorrow? We're supposed to be friends and now that we're famous you just blow us off." A man with blond hair asked.

"I'll see you later tonight besides I've got some film I need developed and I can have the guys in the lab do it here for free, and without any questions if I tip enough." The lead singer replied.

"What film?" A black haired man asked.

"Oh don't worry I'll show you guys tonight once it's done. You're going to die when you see it. I've got the goods to destroy Bad Luck and bury their lead singer six feet under." He crossed his arms and got a smug look on his face, Eiri couldn't wait to wipe it off.

The other two members of the band exchanged glances then the blond one shrugged. "Whatever Taki we'll meet you at the club tonight then." He stated and they turned and went into the elevator.

The singer of the band headed toward Eiri, who reached a hand out and grabbed him by the upper arm.

"Hey you aren't Aizawa of ASK by any chance?" He said a face smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah I am and I don't sign autographs so don't bother asking." Aizawa said pulling to get his arm away, Eiri's grip never faltered.

Eiri looked down the hallway to make sure the other band members had already boarded the elevator before he shoved the singer back into the studio he'd just exited.

"What the fuck! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Taki yelled as he turned to face his attacker.

Eiri pushed the door behind him closed then locked it. When he turned around Aizawa was glaring at him angrily.

"I believe I over heard you say something about film, I don't suppose you'll give it to me willingly will you?" Eiri said dangerously. Aizawa looked taken aback but said nothing. Eiri moved forward and with no warning punched the singer in the stomach. "Like I said we could do this the easy way or the hard way" Eiri continued and grabbed the singer by the hair to make him face him.

"I don't know what you're talking about you crazy bastard." Aizawa snapped, and tried to punch Eiri back. The novelist grabbed his wrist and gave it a sharp twist, he wasn't sure if he'd broken it or not but it was a definite possibility.

Aizawa was frightened but he wasn't about to give in.

"Why the hell does it matter to you whether I want some pictures developed? Did that little slut Shuichi tell someone? Nothings going to stop me from taking that no talent hack down." Taki said angrily.

Eiri saw red. He didn't remember many specifics afterward. Like how long he beat the other man or when the other finally went unconscious. The first thing he became really aware of was the fact that his hands were coated in the others blood. He quickly came to his senses and searched the other man for the roll of film, it was in his coat pocket. He also noted that the singer was still breathing but it was very uneven. He smirked to himself Tohma might not get to have his fun after all he thought as he left the room shutting the door behind him.

Eiri found the nearest bathroom and washed the blood from his hands. A small amount had reached his coat sleeve he washed it out as best he could. His jacket was black so no one would notice and he'd simply toss it as soon as he could.

Eiri reentered Tohma's office much more pleasantly than he had just over an hour ago. Tohma was in the middle of a phone call he quickly ended.

"So?" He asked looking Eiri up and down for any damage.

"I got it." The blond man replied lighting a cigarette and glancing idly out the large windows in Tohma's office. He made no move to show Tohma the proof of his victory it wasn't need.

"Well why don't you go home and rest for the night and join the rest of us when we go to visit Shuichi tomorrow?" The president asked. Eiri crushed his cigarette out in his hand and then tossed it in Tohma's trash can.

"No I'm heading back now. I'll swing by my place for some clothes but I want to get back as soon as possible." Eiri replied heading for the door.

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow." Tohma said picking up his phone to make another call.

The taxi ride to his home took forever in Eiri's opinion. He took a quick shower and changed into a set of clean clothes. It was six and he wanted to get back to his lover, Shuichi was probably having a come apart since he'd been gone so long. Throwing a few clean clothes in a duffel bag he headed back out to the cab he'd had wait and headed to the train station. He dumped his dirtied jacket in the first trashcan he came to and then boarded a train back to Shuichi. His guilt at leaving the singers side was beginning to swell inside him and he was near panicking by the time he finally made it back to the hospital. 'What if Shuichi thought he'd left him? What if something had gone wrong while he was away?' Eiri couldn't help such thoughts from running through his mind.

Once he finally made it to the hospital he rushed to the singer's room as quickly as possible. He felt a sense of relief wash over him when he saw the teen laying in the hospital bed fast asleep.

"It's okay now Shuichi you don't have to worry about anything." He stated softly. He pulled the blankets that had shifted as the singer slept up, and tucked them in gently making sure he didn't wake the teen.

Hiro nearly jumped out of his skin when he walked into Shuichi's room to see someone standing over the teen in the dark. He was about to shout something when he realized that it was Yuki. Hiro had only been gone for about twenty minutes. He hadn't talked to Suguru since he'd been here and the keyboardist had wanted to know how both Shuichi and Hiro were doing. Hiro had been afraid that if he used the phone in the hospital room he might wake his friend. Suguru had decided to accompany his cousin to visit tomorrow which had lifted Hiro's spirits even if it was only a little. After awhile of staring at the blond author Hiro decided to break the silence since it didn't seem like Yuki would be doing it any time soon.

"So where the hell have you been?" The red head inquired as he walked fully into the room.

"I was taking care of a few things. Was he okay while I was gone?" Eiri asked he let his fingertips ghost over the back of Shuichi's hand.

"I told him you went out for cigarettes. You're lucky they came and gave him something to help him sleep so he wasn't up long enough to notice that you didn't come back." Hiro answered. "What was so important that you had to disappear for a whole day?"

"I just needed to see Tohma about a few things." Was Yuki's curt reply.

"And it couldn't have waited until he got here tomorrow? Never mind I probably don't want to know what happened." Hiro sighed. "Well you look like shit I suggest you get some sleep tonight you'll make Shuichi worry about you if you keep looking so worn out all the time."

Eiri pulled a chair over to the singer's bed and sat down. He unconsciously slipped his hand in his pocket to reassure himself that the film was still there.

Hiro had just made it to his own chair when the novelist fell face first into the bed. Hiro reached over the bed and shook his shoulder but received no reply just a soft grunt and few snores. Shuichi had told him about how the writer could just pass out sometimes but he didn't think that it was that extreme. Hiro leaned back in his own chair and fell asleep quickly as well.

The next morning could only be described as hectic. Hiro was an early riser and had gone to get coffee, he brought some back for the novelist but decided it was best not to wake the blond. Shuichi had been the next to rise more than an hour later. He released a loud yawn as he looked over at his best friend who was reading the morning paper.

"Hey Shu how do you feel?" The guitarist asked. The singer gave him a slight smile.

"Sorer then I did yesterday." Came the soft reply. There was a grunt from the other side of the bed and Shuichi looked to see his lover sleeping next to him.

"Do you have to yap so early in the morning?" Eiri groaned out and tried to bury his head in Shuichi's blankets. The singer released a soft giggle as he mussed Eiri's blond hair. His lover was definitely no a morning person.

"Sorry Eiri didn't mean to wake you." Shuichi said softly. The writer reached up and grabbed Shuichi's hand by the wrist.

"Make it up to me then." He grumbled out taking Shuichi's forefinger into his mouth and suckling in gently.

Hiro watched as his best friend turned the brightest shade of red he'd ever seen.

"Eiri wake up! Let go and wake up!" The singer cried pulling his hand away and then knocking the writer on the head.

Eiri opened his eyes and blinked for a second before he realized what was going on. He wasn't in his bed at home, and Shuichi was so red that he could feel the heat emanating off the teen. He sat up quickly worry etched on his face, obviously afraid that he might have done something to hurt his lover.

Hiro sat chuckling in his chair as Eiri fussed over the singer. Shuichi was so embarrassed by the situation that he couldn't speak.

"So is this how most mornings go for the two of you? No wonder you're always late for work Shu." Hiro said getting both men's attention. It was Eiri's turn to get a faint blush as he sat back down and tried to look as dignified as he could under the circumstances. Shuichi tried to launch himself at his best friend but was too tangled in his sheets to make it. Eiri was still brooding and Hiro was still taunting his best friend when a knock on the door got their attention. A young woman with shoulder length black hair stood in the doorway.

"Shindou-san I presume?" She asked entering the room. Shuichi nodded at her. He looked down at his lap he already knew what was coming. The last time he'd been hospitalized because of Aizawa the same thing had happened they wanted him to "talk" about it.

"I'm Natsumi Mizu." She said smiling gently at him. "And you two must be his friends I was informed that there have been people here the entire time. If you don't mind I would like to speak to Shindou-san alone for a little while."

Eiri and Hiro both exchanged looks as they stood and moved to the door. "Don't worry Shu we'll be right outside." Hiro said as he pulled the door closed.

"If the hospital sent you I don't want to talk about it I'm fine." Shuichi said not lifting his eyes.

"Well I do work for the hospital but that's not the only reason I'm here. The police would also like a statement about what happened, and thought it best if I asked for it instead of sending in two cops." She pulled a few pieces of paper out and handed Shuichi a pen. "Just write down anything you can remember, your friends have already given their statements." The woman sat back and simply watched as Shuichi wrote out his version of what had happened. He finished and handed the paper back to her, she placed it in a folder and slid it into her brief case.

"You're not going to read it?" He asked surprised.

"No that's just for the police, I would like to hear what happened from you personally. You don't have to tell me everything but I'd like to help you if you'd let me." She said. Shuichi stayed silent.

"I have a few questions to start with. You've been living with Eiri Yuki-san for the past nine months correct?" Shuichi nodded. "Why did you return to your parents house after the rape then, Yuki-san's house is much closer isn't it?" Shuichi stayed silent.

"Were you afraid of Yuki-san?" Shuichi's head snapped up to stare at the woman, where was she going with this.

"Eiri would never hurt me!" Shuichi cried out.

"Were afraid of what his reaction would be?"

"I-I don't want him to hate me." Shuichi whispered, tears falling from his eyes. "Eiri shouldn't be forced to take care of some filthy brat."

"Do you think he feels that way?" Natsumi asked.

"I don't know, I don't know how Eiri feels I never now what he's thinking." Shuichi sobbed through his tears.

"He's been at the hospital this entire time with you, and he's the one who brought you here from your parent's house. I'd say the answer's pretty obvious."

There was a sudden commotion outside the door and Shuichi could make out Ryuichi demanding to be let in to see his friend. Natsumi looked at Shuichi who was drying his tears and putting a smile on.

"Well I guess you have more guests so I'll come back and talk with you more tomorrow." She stood and went to the door. "If you won't be honest with me Shindou-san then you should at least be honest with Yuki-san he cares deeply for you." With that she disappeared out the door.

Eiri had been the first to be spotted by Tohma and the rest of his party. He'd been in the process of getting a cup of coffee when Tohma had suddenly appeared beside him with his usual all knowing smile. Suguru was looking around in search of his boyfriend and Ryuichi was attached to Tohma's arm pleading to be taken to Shuichi.

Eiri guided them back down the hall and stopped outside Shuichi's room. Sakuma was just about to burst into the room when Eiri grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and tugged him back. The singer gave a surprised yelp and turned wide scared eyes up to Yuki.

"There's someone in there right now so you'll just have to wait." He said a little more sternly the he meant too. Ryuichi's eyes began to fill with tears but Tohma managed to get control of the situation before things turned bad.

"Don't worry Ryu we'll get to see him soon. Why don't you draw him something before we go in?" The keyboardist suggested. Ryuichi instantly produced crayons and paper and began drawing, while babbling incoherently to his stuffed rabbit.

Hiro and Suguru had moved off a ways and looked ready to maul each other and any given moment. Eiri turned back to Tohma and began to talk to kill time.

They'd been talking for awhile when the conversation turned to what Shuichi had said the day before. Eiri mentioned how he heard the singer say he was going to quit the band, he was stopped from explaining the rest when Ryuichi began to shout.

"No he can't quit! Let me in let me talk to Shu-chan!" The singer cried and leaped for the door again. This time both Eiri and Tohma had to hold the singer back as he struggled. A few seconds later the door opened and Natsumi stepped out. Ryuichi broke free immediately and ran into the room.

"Well I'll leave Shuichi to you I'll be back tomorrow to talk with him again." With that she head down the hall.

Tohma and Eiri's attention was drawn back to the scene unfolding in Shuichi's room. Ryuichi had his head buried in the pink haired singers chest and was begging him not to "Stop being shinny". Shuichi seemed to be in a state of shock. He hadn't known that Ryuichi was coming to visit and he had no idea what the singer was talking about.

"They said you were going to stop singing. You can't Shu you'll get better and then you'll come back to work right?" Ryuichi pleaded. "I'll give you anything you want! You can even have Nittle Graspers studio."

Shuichi didn't know how to answer he couldn't tell Ryuichi his reasons but he hated seeing the man like this.

"Of course he's going back to work, if I kept him home all the time I'd never get anything done." Eiri said coming into the room. Shuichi looked up at him his eyes were cool as ever they held no doubt whatsoever. Without asking Tohma answered Shuichi's question.

"Everything's been taken care of Shuichi-kun, you have absolutely nothing to worry about." Tohma's tone left no room for doubt.

Though Shuichi didn't understand exactly what was going on he didn't have to at the moment. He trusted Eiri and Tohma completely. He hugged Ryuichi as hard as he could.

"Don't worry Sakuma-san I won't stop singing I promise, but only on one condition." He said sternly. Ryuichi turned large teary eyes up to him.

"You have to promise you'll sing with me again." Shuichi said happily.

"Fine but you have to promise that you won't call me Sakuma anymore, I'm Ryu-chan and you're Shu-chan." Ryuichi said. Shuichi nodded in agreement and the two began talk and giggle happily to one another.

Tohma glanced at Eiri and the two walked out into the hall together. "Why don't we get something to eat?" Tohma suggested. Eiri shrugged and followed the NG president to the nearest vending machine. Eiri highly doubted that year old chips constituted a meal but he took the offered bag and ate it anyway.

"So?" Eiri asked.

"I've taken care of everything. It's best we discuss it at a later date but rest assured there will be no further problems in the future." Tohma's voice was low and deadly.

"You know you can be one creepy bastard sometimes." Eiri stated.

"Pot calling the kettle black Eiri? You were pretty scary yourself yesterday. I guess we both can go a little over board when we want to protect the things we care for." Tohma replied. They were headed back to Shuichi's room when a loud crashing noise caught Tohma's attention. He glanced at Eiri who just shrugged. Tohma approached the door the sound had come from and turned the handle.

"Is everything alright?" He asked as he pulled the door open. All he needed was one look at his cousin wrapped around one Hiroshi Nakano to reassure himself that everything was fine. He slammed the door shut and turned back to Eiri who was giving him a questioning look.

"Shall we?" He asked and started back down the hallway eye twitching slightly. Eiri smirked few things compared to seeing Tohma Seguchi frazzled.

Reviews)  
Ashcat: Well I hope this chapter explained everything. I like fics that go into more detail about what happened after the Aizawa incident I wish there were more of them. I don't think the manga did it justice at all, but that's me.  
mercuryrose: Yes I have my own stalker! That's when you know you're not popular anymore is when the stalkers stop.  
Quack says the duck: Threats work well on me I don't like pain so don't hurt me please!  
Fenikkusu Koi: The next chapter is going to deal with what Tohma did after Eiri had is go with Aizawa so just stay tuned.  
hokage: Thanks for the review and the pocky, but Eiri isn't the one who gets to kill Aizawa.  
Riku's-Kitsune-Mate: You got your wish Eiri beat him to a bloody pulp!  
Mitsubishie Eclipse: Hee hee I can only pick one? Well Shonen Ai wise it's Gravi for ever. Yaoi wise though well it's a tie between Level-C and Love Mode, both really good especially if you like dirty pictures!  
KagomeGirl21: Hope you liked it and thanks for the review.  
Macmac: Well it does happen but I agree with it being taken to lightly. Especially in the anime if you haven't read the manga then you pretty much have no idea that it really did. After all Hiro only says that he was beaten up.  
0chibi-chan0: Shu's going to talk about it with Eiri just not right away, so don't worry.  
amyrose300: Thanks for the awesome review I'm glad I got a fan girl squeal.  
Hikari-chan: Well Shuichi figures he's going to have to give up music to protect Eiri so he decided if that's the case then he at least wants to be with his love. Hope that's a good enough explanation.  
Annie loves it: Wow major reaction glad you like the story so much!  
xXYukiXx: LOL um well I hadn't planed on giving anyone cancer but now that you mention it… JK the thought never entered my mind so don't worry.  
stefanie: Well I don't know about anymore lemons but they will end up together because I like you would die if they didn't.  
tammy-love: Love concurs all! Nope Shuichi's safe no one's gonna hurt him from now on.  
lovelandkiss: Whaaaaa you hate me! Oh you don't okay cause if you did hate me I wouldn't be able to finish the story and then what would you do? Thanks for the review much appreciated.  
GoTrinba: Don't worry Tohma's going to get his chance, simply because in my book when it comes to revenge Tohma Seguchi is the master. Anyone that can look that mean has to be good a hurting people ne?  
Ashley Vulpix: Sorry if it was confusing if I get a chance I'll go back over it and try to fix any mistakes. Hope you liked this chapter too.  
Yuri Yuki: Eeee a cupcake! No I don't need anymore sweets! (Hides in a corner and eats cupcake).


	26. Spiritual

AN) Yeah so I really have no excuse for not having this done, feel free to hunt me down and torture me. I know it's been way to long and to top it off this chapter isn't even that good, but it definitely shouldn't be this long till the next update. Thanks to everyone who's reading this fic and I'm sorry I've kept you waiting for so long. Anyway on to the story and enjoy.

Eiri and Tohma walked back into Shuichi's room, neither seemed to be surprised by the state it was in. Things were strewn about everywhere and Ryuichi had wallpapered the room with his pictures. The state of the people in the room was somewhat different. Shuichi lay sound asleep on the bed, Kumagoro wrapped tightly in his arms. Ryuichi on the other hand had a dark look on his face as he stared down at what Tohma recognized as the patient chart that had been left in the room.

Tohma walked up to him slowly he reached for the clipboard taking it from Ryuichi's grasp. Tohma set it on the table next to the bed and wrapped his arms loosely around his singer. Ryuichi was crying and buried his head in Tohma's chest in an effort to make sure he didn't wake the other singer. Eiri watched as Tohma lead Ryuichi from the room. He made sure Shuichi was asleep before he too exited closing the door behind him. The sight that greeted him in the hallway was unnerving. The Nittle Grasper singer was nearly hysteric, Eiri glanced around to find Hiro and Suguru had also reappeared.

"He was hurt that bad and I didn't even notice." Ryuichi sobbed into Tohma's shirt. Though he hadn't said it, it was more than obvious that the reason the singer was so upset was due to the guilt he felt over Shuichi's condition.

"It's not your fault Sakuma. If anyone's to blame it's me." Eiri said. The singer looked at him tears still clinging to his eyelashes. He didn't understand how this could possibly be the novelist fault.

"He called me and I didn't go get him. If I had, so much of this could have been avoided, it's my fault Shuichi's like this." Eiri's eyes never left the Grasper's. Ryuichi approached him, he could see Hiro out of the corner of his eye the guitarist was furious at this new revelation. Ryuichi's hand connected with Eiri's face before he knew what was going on.

"You really messed up, but because Shuichi loves you so much I'll forgive you this time. If you ever let him get hurt again though I'll make you pay." Ryuichi growled. Eiri was surprised by how scary the singer could be, he hated to say it but he preferred the personality that talked to the rabbit. Eiri nodded head down, Ryuichi looked over his shoulder to make sure Hiro wasn't coming up from behind the author with an ax. Though the guitarist still seemed to be angry he was simply standing with his arms crossed glaring at the authors back. It seemed he was satisfied with what had transpired with the singer and didn't need to add his own threats.

Tohma couldn't help but feel that on some level the author deserved this but his basic instinct was still to protect the other blond. "Well I think that's enough for today. Ryuichi we have work tomorrow and Shuichi needs his sleep."

The singer slumped as his eyes grew big and began to fill with tears again. "But Tohma I want to stay with Shu-chan till he's better!" He said in his child like way.

"Shuichi will be back in Tokyo soon and I promise you can visit him as much as you want when he gets back. He'll only be in the hospital a little longer." Tohma said.

Ryuichi nodded reluctantly and went to stand by Tohma, Suguru followed after giving his boyfriend a goodbye kiss. "Tell Shu I said bye, and to take care of Kuma for me till he gets back!" Ryuichi shouted down the hall as they left.

Eiri released a sigh he'd expected Hiro to pummel him. He turned to find the other had returned to Shuichi's room and was currently tidying it up. "Today wiped him out." Eiri stated situating Shuichi in the bed and picking crayons from the sheets as he did so.

"Yeah well after what he's been through it'll take a while for him get back to normal." Hiro said softly.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Eiri asked looking at the red head.

Hiro looked at him then at the sleeping teen. He sighed as he tossed some blank paper on an extra chair that had been brought into the room. "I don't know. Last time it was right before we got signed to NG so he filled up his life with that. If I tried to ask him anything he'd just get angry and not talk to me for a week. I think he tries to pretend it didn't happen like that will make it go away. If he doesn't deal with this though I think there could be some serious issues in the future. Then again how 'okay' can a person be after having something like this happen to them?" Hiro ended, he wished silently that Shuichi would be fine.

Eiri contemplated the guitarist's words. He couldn't help drawing the connection of what had happened to him to what had happened to Shuichi. He sure as hell hadn't been 'okay' in fact the closest he'd been since that time was after Shuichi had entered his life. He couldn't help but think the singer would end up blaming him for what happened, hell he blamed himself. He just didn't want the teen to end up the way he had.

It wasn't long before a nurse appeared at the door carrying a tray with some food. Shuichi really hadn't eaten anything since he'd been up. That morning he had eaten a bit of oat meal but it wasn't even half the bowl. The nurse left the food on the table instructing them to make sure he ate something. Hiro went to his friend's side and gently woke him. Shuichi looked around groggily for a second. "Where's Ryuichi?" He asked.

"Everyone left while you were sleeping they didn't want to wake you up to say goodbye. Sakama left Kumagoro for you to take care of though." Hiro said indicating the bunny that Shuichi was currently laying on half of. Shuichi pulled the bunny out from under himself and smiled at it. He looked up from the bunny when he realized that Eiri had pulled the table over to his bed and set a tray of food down in front of him. He glanced over the meal, he was hungry but didn't think he could keep anything down. Eiri seemed to sense this and released a low growl.

"You're going to eat something." He stated looking for the most appetizing thing on the tray. There was what appeared to be chicken soup along with mashed potatoes and a small thing of orange jello.

"I'm not really very hungry." Shuichi said turning from the food.

"If you don't eat they'll keep you here longer. You want to go home don't you?" Hiro said. Shuichi turned to glare at him before turning to the tray of food. Shuichi picked up the spoon in his soup and began to take small sips. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with both Hiro and Eiri staring so intently at him as he ate. He managed to finish about half the bowl before his stomach began to hurt.

"Do you want some water?" Eiri asked getting up and moving the tray when it became obvious the singer didn't want anymore.

"Could I have some tea?" Shuichi asked looking up hopefully at the blond.

"I don't see why not let me go see if I can find some." Eiri moved to the door.

"Wait," Hiro said getting up and going after him, "I'll go you say here."

Eiri nodded and went to sit next to the singer again. Hiro gave Shuichi a smile as he left to search for tea. Shuichi leaned back into the pillows on the bed, he pulled Kumagoro into his embrace and hugged the bunny. A long time passed before anyone said anything Eiri was the first.

"What are you thinking about?" The author asked reaching a tentative hand out to touch the singers face. Shuichi jerked at the sudden contact causing Eiri to retract his hand. Shuichi reached out and grabbed it before Eiri had pulled completely away though. Shuichi tugged the hand back forward and put it to his cheek trying to show the older man that he wasn't afraid.

"I'm sorry Eiri I didn't mean to jump." He said softly.

"Don't apologize it's not your fault." Eiri replied, letting his fingers caress Shuichi's face. "You feel a bit warm, you might be coming down with something." The novelist stated. He brought his other hand up to rest against the singer's forehead to check for a fever.

Shuichi released an irritated groan, "I don't want to get sick they'll keep me here even longer. I just want to go home." He said quietly, tapering off at the end. "I mean I understand if you don't want to take care of me anymore Eiri. After everything that's happened I can understand why you wouldn't." Shuichi was cut off abruptly as Eiri's lips pressed against his. The singers eyes widened in shock as he stared into the narrowed eyes of the author.

It was a simple chaste kiss and it lasted only seconds before Eiri pulled away slightly. His left hand had slipped behind the singer's head to hold him in place while he used the thumb on his right to stroke the singer's cheek.

"The one you should be mad at is me. I could have come and helped you yet I didn't and all because of my stupid pride! You're hurt and it's all my fault" Eiri was cut off by Shuichi's fingers on his lips the teen was glaring at him angrily. Nothing was said for some time.

"I want you to come home Shuichi, and I never want you to leave again." Eiri stated eyes boring into Shuichi's.

"Home I want to go home too." Shuichi said. He leaned up wrapping his arms around Eiri.

Eiri held him close as well loving the feel of Shuichi's warm body next to his, it was comforting and reassuring. Eventually Eiri settled Shuichi back into the bed and watched as the singer pulled the stuffed bunny Sakuma had left behind back into his grasp.

Hiro walked back into the room a few moments later with three cans of tea. "I had to go all the way down to the lobby and this is all they had I guess you'll just have to make due." Hiro said tossing a can to Yuki and handing one to Shuichi on the bed.

"Thanks Hiro you're a real pal." Shuichi said smiling at him. The teen released a sigh as he sipped on the now luke warm beverage. "I really hope they let me out soon this place gets me down."

"Well even if you do get out soon the doctor said there would be restrictions on what you could and couldn't eat until your stomach is healed. So if food is your sole reason for wanting to get out don't get your hopes up to high." Hiro said laughing a little as he did. Shuichi simply pouted at him then turned pleading eyes to Eiri.

"Don't look at me I'm not going to give you any food you're not supposed to have once we get home. You wouldn't want to have to come back here again would you?" Eiri joked.

Shuichi cringed chuckling a little as he went back to his tea. Though the mood in the room seemed to have improved Eiri couldn't help but feel that it was being forced by all parties. Shuichi could act fine for all he was worth but there was still something wrong something that Eiri couldn't place. He shrugged it off when Shuichi began to complain about being bored and wanting to watch some TV.

For the next hour or so the three of them sat watching television and making small talk. A nurse finally came and took the leftover tray of food away then returned with a syringe containing a pain reliever and something to help Shuichi sleep.

Shuichi tried to fight off the medicine as long as he could but went out a little over ten minutes later. Though neither of them were watching it Eiri nor Hiro moved to turn the TV off then decided against it, it simply seemed to buzz on in the background forgotten.

"Something's wrong." Eiri stated bluntly waiting for Hiro's reply. The guitarist's gaze slowly traveled to Eiri though he said nothing.

"A lot of things are wrong do you thing you could be a little more specific?" Hiro said.

"I mean that there was something wrong with Shuichi's behavior today. It was all an act; I'm just afraid that he's not going to deal with what happened and try to brush it off. I realize that he went on pretending after the first time but it's not going to work this time, it didn't the first. He needs to deal with what happened talk about it cry or get angry but not jut sit there like its fine." Eiri's voice had grown steadily darker and he seemed unnecessarily angry.

"Perhaps its not just Shuichi who has something that he needs to talk about. You seem pretty on edge yourself Yuki-san." Hiro said, noting how the writer's shoulders stiffened at his suggestion.

"This isn't about me this is about Shuichi, it has nothing to do with me." Eiri tapered off at the end realizing what he'd just said.

Hiro glared at the author before offering his next reply. "It's about the both of you, Shuichi when through this last time practically alone. I tried my best but he didn't want to worry me, it'll be the same with you probably worse. He doesn't want to cause problems and even though it's not his fault none of it he'll still blame himself. You're the only one who can help him, Seguchi-san, Sakuma-san, me none of us can help no matter how had we try. You're the one he wants help from now the question is, are you prepared to handle it? That's what this is about is it not Yuki-san? You already got your closer, at least as far as Aizawa is concerned, but what about Shuichi? How are you going to handle him once you get home neither of us knows what's going to happen but you'll be the one he's depending on." Hiro let out a sigh as he turned back to the glowing television. "What I'm saying is how are you going to help him deal with something that you couldn't possibly understand his position on?"

Eiri didn't say anything as he turned away from the room toward the window. It was obvious that Hiro was frustrated just as much as he was, perhaps more so since he felt there was nothing he could do. But Eiri didn't want to think that he was the only one who could do anything he didn't want this all placed on him because he was sure he was going to fail. Being pessimistic had become a life style for Eiri and it was one that was going to be hard to get out of.

Hiro went to bed not long after their little discussion. Eiri didn't mind he didn't think he'd be getting too much sleep tonight anyway, his mind was going a mile a minute.

The next day proved to be much more peaceful than the day before. When the nurse came to give Shuichi a sponge bath he begged to take a real bath. She agreed to getting the doctor to see if it was okay for him to be taken off the IV so he could shower. The doctor appeared after awhile to do a check up, and see if taking Shuichi off the IV was a possibility.

"I'll need to do a thorough exam before I'll okay this, you're still in a very delicate stage and I don't want anything to happen that might prolong your hospitalization. Just because you're feeling better doesn't mean that you are." The doctor stated.

Eiri was standing out of the way his presence going unnoticed when the doctor ushered Hiro and all but his head nurse from the room so he could examine Shuichi. He didn't notice the blond man until the nurse brought Eiri to the doctor's attention.

"Sir if you would please just wait outside until this is over, it won't be that long."

"Shuichi if you don't mind I'd like to stay." Eiri said, standing beside his lover and taking his hand. "If you'd rather I leave I will though."

"No I-I want you to stay Eiri just don't hate me." Shuichi said his eyes were glassed over with unshed tears.

"I'll never hate you, I just want to be here for you." Eiri whispered and squeezed the singers hand as reassuringly as he could.

"It's against protocol to have someone else here like this." The doctor wasn't able to finish his explanation though Shuichi cut him off.

"I understand but I don't care I want him here for this otherwise I'll just take the damn IV out myself once you've left." Shuichi threatened.

The doctor sighed why did he have to deal with such unreasonable people? "Fine but I could get fired for this."

"Neither of us are going to say anything besides I want him here." Shuichi said as firmly as his quivering voice would allow.

"Well let's get your pulse first then." The doctor said. Shuichi sat up on the bed breathing and exhaling as he was told to, while the doctor listened to his heart. "Your heart seems perfectly fine, how are your ribs still painful I'm sure but do you think you'll be able to stand?"

Shuichi nodded his head yes and waited.

"Here I'd like you to stand for at least one minute before getting back on the bed on your stomach. I'm not going to agree to remove the IV if you aren't well enough." The doctor and Eiri then helped Shuichi off the bed, both moved away slowly ready to catch the teen if he began to fall.

Shuichi's legs were a little shaky at first from lack of use be he quickly gained his balance and had no problem standing, it was the moving to get back on the bed that was difficult. His ribs ached as he lay on them and his stomach disapproved of the new position. He had finally gotten as comfortable as he could when the doctor began to pull open the back of his hospital gown. "What are you doing?" The boy cried.

"I'm sorry I should have warned you I just want to do a quick exam and make sure the bleeding has stopped. I should have warned you it will only take a second I just want to make sure that you're healing properly." The doctor waited till it seemed Shuichi had calmed down before he continued.

Eiri moved so that he was standing against the wall near the head Shuichi's bed. He reached out and held the pink haired boy's hand trying to comfort him as much as possible. The doctor was as quick and discreet as possible and before Shuichi had a chance to get himself real worked up it was over.

"You seem to be healing fine." The doctor said pulling a blanket up to cover Shuichi for the time being. "Since you seem to be feeling up to it I'll go ahead and take the IV out on one condition. I want you to make sure you drink a glass of water or anything else that's healthy every two hours, I also want you to eat at every meal or whenever you feel hungry if I find you haven't been eating then I'll have the IV put back in and keep you here even longer. At this rate assuming you're doing this well tomorrow you may be able to go home the day after next."

Shuichi looked at Eiri hopefully then turned back and offered his thanks the doctor. He turned back over carefully then waited while the doctor removed the IV from his arm and had him hold a bandage against it till it stopped bleeding.

"There you go now if you want I can have a nurse assist you with your shower, or if your guardian is willing too he can instead."

"I'd rather Eiri helped me, if you don't mind." Shuichi said looking at the author.

"It's fine I'm more than capable of helping him." Came Eiri's curt reply.

The doctor was just to the door when he turned around with the chart in his hand. "I'd forgotten about your sprung wrist how is it doing?"

Moving his hand Shuichi only felt a bit of pain when he tried to bend it back very far. "I don't think its bad it doesn't hurt very much anymore, but if it starts I'll be sure to tell you." The doctor nodded and then left.

Shuichi relaxed a little when everyone but Eiri finally left the room, he'd been terrified that the doctor might want to do a painful examination he was glad he didn't.

Helping Shuichi to his feet Eiri guided the singer to the small bathroom with and even tinnier shower. Shuichi frowned a bit when he realized there was hardly enough room for him to stand in it.

"Hey I know it's not home but it's better than a sponge, besides the first thing you can do when we get back is take a bath if you want." Eiri said. He turned the water on in the shower and got it warm; he knew Shuichi liked hot showers because the boy usually looked like a cooked lobster when he got out. Eiri helped him take the hospital gown off. He'd seen the singer's injuries before when Shuichi was getting his sponge baths but to see him standing there bruised and hurt it was awful. Shuichi turned and faced the water letting it stream down his body. Eiri took the small bar of soap the hospital provided and helped Shuichi get soaped off. He used a travel size bottle of shampoo and washed the singers hair for him, once his hair was good and clean Shuichi rinsed off. Eiri bundled him up in a towel once he'd stepped out of the shower. It was obvious the teen was fatigued Eiri got a fresh hospital gown and tied it for the singer then helped him back into the bed.

"If you go to sleep with your hair damp it's going to look awful when you wake up." Eiri said sitting on the edge of the bed and running his hand through the wet locks.

"I must look pretty awful anyway some bad hair can't make it too much worse." Shuichi said with a slight smile. He fought as hard as he could to keep his eyes open but he was just too tired.

Eiri watched him sleep for a few minutes then got up from the bed. He reached down and moved the blankets over the sleeping figure. For a second he began to pull away but the sleeping boy looked to cute and he placed a soft kiss on his forehead before leaving the room to find the guitarist, he'd been missing most the day.

Shuichi woke to find his hospital room empty. He could hear voices talking outside his door and he was sure he could make out Eiri's voice. Getting out of the bed he slowly stood and walked toward the door. He opened it to find Eiri, Hiro, and the psychiatrist talking with one another.

"So you decided to wake up. You've been sleeping all day from what I hear." She said smiling at Shuichi softly. Shuichi didn't say anything and just looked suspiciously from one person to another.

"Why don't we talk for awhile, since you'll be going home soon I'd like to make sure you're going to be okay." Natsumi said entering his room. Shuichi gave one last glace at Eiri before turning back and going to get in his bed. Natsumi closed the door and took a seat next to his bed.

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" She asked softly.

"What not going to pick at my brain until I break?" Shuichi replied sarcastically.

"Not today I thought maybe we could just talk for a while and if you felt like telling me anything that's fine, or we can just talk about the weather. I don't mind so go ahead and start." Natshumi set her note pad on the floor, as though she was trying to tell Shuichi she wasn't here to analyze him.

Sighing Shuichi sat up in the bed and leaned back against his pillow. He pulled Kumagoro into his lap and began to idly play with the bunny.

"Has Yuki said anything to you about me?" He asked after awhile still playing with the bunny.

"Yuki-san had mentioned his concern for your well being, he's very worried about your reluctance to talk to anybody about what's happening now and what happened in the past. He wants you to talk to him, I know it will take time but I'm sure one day the two of you will be able to share your secrets."

Shuichi shot the doctor a look. "He already knows my secret."

"But he doesn't know what you're thinking or feeling, he's just as lost as you are right now. He cares deeply for you and I know you care back. I think what's bothering Yuki-san the most is his fear that you're going to try to deal with this yourself, he desperately wants to be a part of the healing process."

Shuichi made a sound of disbelief. 'Eiri didn't realize that he was already helping just by being there.'

"He wants you to trust in him completely but he's going to have to learn to put the same trust on you, but I think in time it will happen." She paused then continued on a different topic. "So I heard that Ryuichi Sakuma was one of the people who visited you the other day, how did that go?"

Shuichi smiled and began to relay the events to her becoming more exited as he went on. Without realizing it he started openly talking with her until Yuki knocked coming in with a tray of food. Shuichi grinned at him and began to eat slowly.

"Well it's been a pleasure talking to you Shindou-san, I'm sure things are going to get better. Take care of yourself and make sure to talk to someone if you need to, it's the best way to resolve anything." She said looking at Yuki as she said the last part, then bowing she exited the room.

"What did you talk about?" Eiri asked sitting down in a chair.

"Nothing much." Shuichi said continuing to eat. "You trust me don't you Eiri?" He asked suddenly the surprised look on Eiri's face showed he was caught totally off guard by the question.

Eiri blinked a few times then looked away. "Yeah of course I trust you."

Shuichi frowned then turned back to his food, Eiri didn't trust him it was obvious because of the way he answered. Shuichi tried to eat more but the sudden realization made him lose his appetite and he set his chopsticks down with a sigh. He pushed the tray away and laid down getting as comfortable in the hospital bed as he could, he didn't understand why Eiri wouldn't trust him. It was with troublesome thoughts that Shuichi slowly drifted to sleep that night.


End file.
